


The Eternal

by I_dont_know_whats_going_on_either



Category: Batman - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Adrien Agreste isn't a very good person, Alya Césaire Bashing, Chloè redemption, Crossover, Deal With It, Jason Grace is still alive, Kagami's going to give them to her, Lesbian Kagami Tsurugi, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Multiple Crossovers, Nino Lahiffe Is So Done, Nino Lahiffe Redemption, Post-Gaea & The Second Giant War (Percy Jackson), Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), There is no redemption for her, We going into Flash territory, When I Say Alya Césaire Bashing I Mean It, crows for irony, no beta we die like men, oc kwami - Freeform, salt all the way, the poor boi doesn't like beans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 79
Words: 79,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_dont_know_whats_going_on_either/pseuds/I_dont_know_whats_going_on_either
Summary: Chat isn't who he used to be. Desperate for love from his partner he changes. Marinette is forced to run. It's all she can think to do to escape the wrath of her partner. She finds herself in Gotham. Will she be able to take care of Chat?I suck at summaries.Inspired my "Gotham's Own Ladybug" by Miraculous_786
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Chloé Bourgeois/Luka Couffaine, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 231
Kudos: 585





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette, transformed as Ladybug, ran through the streets as fast as she could.

"What's the matter princess?" Chat called tauntingly from somewhere behind her. She didn't dare look back in case it slowed her down.

“Kaalki?" She whispered, wincing at the pain from the bruise on her jaw, to the Kwami flying beside her. "Take me to Fu's please."

"Voyage!" He called out and Marinette hurtled through the portal that appeared.

"NO!" Chat screamed as he launched himself at the spot the portal had been. Adrien fell to the ground. All that was left to show Marinette had been there was a slash of blood staining the street.

Marinette looked around at the familiar place that was home to Master Fu. But he wasn't there now. Marinette looked down at the pile of ash that was all that remained of him. She scooped up the turtle miraculous that sat in the mess, slipping it on her wrist. Wayzz appeared beside her and Marinette held him to her cheek in a comforting gesture.

Chat had always wanted to know what happens when you cataclysm a person.

Unfortunately this wasn't the first person he had used it on.  
Marinette let her transformation drop as she looked around the room, the Kwami's sat down on the familiar cushions on the floor. She set to work quickly, not knowing how much time she had before Chat figured out she was here. It would be stupid of her to assume that he would never find her.

As she set about packing up everything she would need, Fu's potion ingredients, the book, she thought about what had happened.

They had just defeated Hawkmoth and Mayura about a month ago. Ladybug, as the guardian, had allowed Chat to keep his Miraculous. She thought that it would be fine, he had already had it for three years. They revealed themselves to each other and for a while everything was fine. Until Marinette turned down Adrien's romantic advances.

In the three years that Marinette had had her Miraculous she had grown up, and not just in the way that she was seventeen now. She had gotten over her crush on Adrien and had started a relationship with someone else.

Adrien hadn't taken it well. He had gone berserk insisting that they were meant to be. He changed quickly after that until, it seemed, he hit his last straw. He had asked Marinette to go on a date with him as Adrien and she had declines. He destroyed Marinette's parents believing that they were the reason why Marinette kept declining him. When she still refused he moved on to Fu, thinking that he was the last person in the way of their love and after her beloved mentor had crumbled to dust Marinette had only allowed herself a few seconds to grieve before she had ran out. Hence the chase before teleporting back to Fu's place.

She got a few of Fu's shirts from the closet, those ridiculous Hawaiian shirts that he wore because he liked the flowers on them, and stuffed them into all of the empty spaces of her backpack so that nothing would break. Finally she filled an empty vial up with some of his ashes. She wanted part of him to remember him by.

She held the vial in her hands and concentrated. She reformed it into a chocker. The chocker part was black and there was a little glass flower piece in the middle. Inside of the glass piece were the grey ashes of the former Guardian. She fastened it around her neck next to two other necklaces. One was simply a vile hanging off a string and the other was another flower necklace with the pendant stopping between the other two.   
Each pendant was filled with ash. The flower for her mother and the vial for her father.

She turned to the Kwami's, who were looking concerned and sad, and gave them a shaky smile.

"Kaalki?" Her voice wobbled and Marinette barely registered that there were tears falling down her face most likely mixing the blood that spilled from the scratches covering her body.

"Yes Eternal?" Marinette didn't think she liked that name. She didn't know anymore. There were a lot of things she didn't know anymore.

"Take me somewhere safe please." She pleaded and Khaki nodded and Marinette ran through the portal, clutching the backpack she had stuffed full.

Meanwhile in Gotham, Poison Ivy stretched out her hand and directed the vines to destroy the security camera mounted on the wall in front of her.

"Got to be dramatic don't you Ivy." Harley teased and Poison Ivy rolled her eyes fondly before she heard a scream.

They looked up at the source. A girl falling from the height of a skyscraper, a portal closing above her. Ivy reached her hands out and commanded the plants in the grassy patch nearby to grow upwards in order to catch the girl. A stalk as thick as ivy herself shot upwards and a large flower bloomed at the top. A thump signified that the girl had hit the flower and had been saved.

It worked.

Thankfully.

Ivy had some vines lift her up so that she could see the girl laying among the petals of the giant flower. She was passed out and was being cuddled by numerous small animal like things. She clutched a backpack in her limp arms. Her body was covered in purple bruises that contrasted with her pale skin and blood poured from a few wounds.

"Harley?" She called down to her partner.

"Yeah Ivy?"

"Let's keep her.”


	2. Chapter Two

Marinette woke up in what appeared to be a warehouse with two woman leaning over her. One had long red hair and seemed to be wearing a lot of green. The other wore lots of mismatched clothes and had her hair in pigtails with two different colors on the end of each one.  
  
“Oh you’re awake!” The red head cheered.

“We were worried about you there cutie.” Said the one with the colored pigtails.

“I’m sorry I-“ Marinette could feel her breathing speeding up. She sat up hoping to find something familiar for comfort and Tikki, someone who had become an expert in Marinette's anxiety, cuddled up against Marinette's cheek, giving the Kwami's version of a hug. “Tikki, what’s going on?”

“Kaalki forgot to calculate for sea levels when he teleported us here." Tikki began.

“I’m sorry about that eternal.” Kaalki apologized, floating forward to be in Marinette's line of vision. "I shouldn't of been so careless."

“It’s fine Kaalki. I don’t blame you at all.” Marinette reassured.

“Than you were falling through the sky and these two nice ladies caught you and brought us here. We decided that they are worthy and we told them the situation.” Tikki finished, sitting on Marinette's shoulder next to Duusuu who was rarely apart from Marinette now.

Marinette looked at the two woman that had caught her. They did seem like good people. “Thank you for saving me. I don't know how much they told you but do you have any questions?” She asked.

“Why do they call you Eternal?” The pigtailed woman asked.  
  
“She’s the Eternal Guardian!” Tikki said proudly from her perch, and the truth was that she was proud. Tikki was beyond proud that her chosen, her miraculous wielder, was going to be the Eternal Guardian.  
  
“I will live forever and always be the Guardian of the Miraculouses. I am unable to pass guardianship along to someone else and unable to die. I am basically immortal. My real name is Marinette though.” Marinette answered.

“Ok. And just to be clear, there’s a blond brat with superpowers chasing after you because he wants you to love him?” The red head asked.

“That is correct.” Marinette responded shifting in her seat. She couldn't help but blame herself. If she would just go on a date with him. Or if she had taken the Miraculous away after defeating Hawkmoth. Or if she had recognized his signs of changing and had taken the Miraculous before he had spiraled this far.

“Well,” The pigtailed lady moved on, seeming to sense Marinette’s discomfort at the topic. “My name is Harley. And this is Paula.”

“It is nice to meet you.” Marinette responded truthfully.

“And you are going to stay with us.” Paula said in a tone of voice that suggested she wasn’t taking no as an answer. It reminded Marinette of her mothers voice when Marinette had brought Adrien or Kagami over.

“Are you sure?” Marinette was hesitant about the idea. She literally dropped out of the sky, she wasn't something that had been planned on. “I don’t want to cause any trouble.”

“Nonsense. You won’t cause anymore trouble than we do.” Harley laughed, a big smile on her face.

“Thank you.” Marinette said to the two as she stood up from the couch. She looked around the place. It was homey in a way she wouldn’t of expected. It was large and had a lot more free space than her old home had but it was still comfortable. It had a nice warm atmosphere.

“Come on. We need to go clothes shopping for you. All you had in that backpack were shirts. And they don’t even look like yours.” Harley said glancing over at the backpack that Marinette had fallen with.

Upon hearing about the shirts Marinette subconsciously reached up and grabbed onto her chocker pendant. She still couldn't believe that Chat had actually done it. That after everything Fu had done for them and knowing how much he meant to her. But he clearly didn't care what anything meant to her. The fact that he killed her parents in the same way could testify to that.  
  
“What is that?” Paula asked, eyes locked onto the chocker that Marinette was fidgeting with.

“The owner of those shirts I packed." Marinette looked down at the pendant. "The boy that’s chasing me? He turned him to ash.” Marinette elaborated sadly.

“Well that’s enough sadness. Come on. We are going clothes shopping!” Harley declared and Marinette smiled as the two woman pulled her up from the couch.

Outside of the building they were in Marinette's realized that she had thought correctly. They were in a warehouse. They opened the door to a silver Mercedes and Marinette climbed in and pulled the door shut behind her.

Paula and Harley slid into the two front seats and began to drive away. Marinette was still wearing all of the Miraculouses so she asked Trixx to cover them all up so that they could stay with Marinette. Trixx easily made an illusion to help.

They pulled up to a store and the three females had lots of fun picking out outfits. Paula and Harley enjoyed seeing Marinette's designer side coming out as they put outfits together. 

Marinette, to the joy of the Kwami's, allowed each of them to put together an outfit. Marinette wasn't surprised when each chosen outfit went with that Kwami's color scheme.

Harley and Paula never let Marinette be for to long so that the girl wouldn't delve into her thoughts. Both knew what was happening. Marinette was beating herself up for the actions of the blonde idiot and if they had any say in what happens than they were going to get Marinette to forget him. She deserves better.

Marinette quickly began to like the two woman that had decided to take her in. They were amazing and really understood Marinette. That night as she lay on the pull out couch she thought about how this next part of her life was going to go.

But with those thoughts she couldn't help but think about her past. She should of done better. It was her fault. Everything was.

But than she stopped. At this quiet hour of the night she could hear the Kwami's breathing as the cuddled against her. At home whenever she was upset she would listen to Tikki's even breaths to calm herself down. She did the same now and as she concentrated on their breathing she drifted off to sleep herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Harley and Paula had set Marinette up with her own space in the warehouse like building they lived in. Marinette had a pull out couch and a table that she had set up with all of the ingredients and supplies from her backpack. She had a small dresser that contained all of the clothing she had gotten the night she came and she had the Miracle box set up on top of it. She was working on changing it to something that matched her.

Marinette always had at least three miraculous on her. She always had Tikki, she never once thought about taking off her earrings, and she always kept the peacock brooch on her because she had promised Duusuu when she was rescued that she wouldn’t be alone if she didn’t want to be. Finally she always wore Kaalki’s glasses, which had turned into a rose gold pair of glasses for her, incase she needed to make a quick escape.

But today was different. After a week of living with the two women she had gotten enrolled in the high school of Gotham. Today was Marinette’s first day of school. She wore her normal white flower shirt with a pair of overalls over top. She had stitched little rose gold flowers onto them so that her glasses matched. She had the peacock brooch hidden in an inside pocket that she had sewn in. She had made herself a new purse that she had charmed with her magic to hold everything she would need to, and she packed up her backpack so that she was ready to go.

Paula and Harley, who she had affectionately named Aunt Fluer and Aunt Harley, drove her to Gotham Academy and promised that they would be there later to pick her up.

She walked in and looked around. The building wasn’t as bright as her school back in Paris but it was nice in it’s own way. There were groups of students crowded around lockers and their voices seemed to hush a little when she was spotted.

She wandered around, going up and down the stairs in search of the main office. She was confused when she found it on the first floor, the one at her own school was on the second floor.

“Hello.” She squeaked to the red haired lady sitting behind a neat desk. “I’m new here. I was wondering if I could get my…my ummm…” Marinette couldn’t think of the word they used in english. It was her fourth language after all. “Programme?” She asked hopefully.

“I’m sorry I don’t know what your saying.” The lady looked apologetic.

“Her schedule. She’s trying to get her schedule.” Came a male voice from behind her. Marinette tensed without thinking about it. She turned and was relieved when it was a mop of dark hair instead of blonde.

“Oh! I can do that. Can I get a name?” Asked the red haired woman.

“Marinette Iszel.” She replied, tongue heavy from the lie she just told. Her thoughts immediately went to Lila and she wondered if the class had realized that almost everything that came out of the girls mouth was a lie.

“Ok. Here you go.” The red haired lady said as she handed a piece of paper to Marinette. “And Damian here is going to be your guide, all of your classes match up.” The lady smiled.

“Thank you.” Marinette smiled before turning to Damian. 

“Hello. I am Marinette.”

“I’m Damian.” He answered. “Follow me. I’ll show you around."

As Damian showed her the school he was surprised to see some habits in her that he had as well. Her eyes darted to every corner of each room as if she expected someone to be there. He wondered what had happened to her to cause that habit to be built. He had developed it because of his families reputation of being attacked.

“Here is our first class.” Damian said as he held the door open for her. She took a few timid steps forward.

“Ah. Our new student. Everyone please welcome Marinette Iszel.” The teacher had long blonde hair that flowed down her back. She wore more casual clothing than most teachers did. “Damian is there a reason it took so long? Any difficulties that need to be sorted out?”

“Just some language issues.” He replied shortly.

“Ah yes. Marinette I am aware that english is not your first language. As it seems that Damian is capable of translating for you, you will sit next to him.”

“Yes ma’am.” She said as she followed Damian to where he sat. 

It was odd, Damian had never had someone sit next to him before. Over the years he had gained a reputation as the ice prince. He didn't open up to anyone and simply showed them his cold exterior. But so far as he could tell Marinette seemed like the type to try and make friends with everyone.

The day followed mostly the same. Marinette had somehow gotten signed up for a french class, even though that was her first language, but she promised not to switch out of it because Damian finally had someone who knew french better than him.

At the end of the day Damian waited by the doors with Marinette. He had been fairly surprised with her that day. She hadn't tried to make friends with everyone and had instead stayed mostly to herself. He also realized that she was incredibly smart and knew four languages and was working on her fifth. They were at the top of the steps talking about animals when a crow came and landed on Marinette’s shoulder.

Gotham's crows are known for being, for lack of a better word, mean. They weren't vicious. They wouldn't peck you to death. But they would steal things from you if you left it unattended for a while and if you did try and stop them they would peck you once or twice.

“Marinette be very careful. Gotham crows aren’t very nice.” Damian said carefully hands up in a calming gesture.

Marinette laughed a little. “I don’t know what you mean. They are sweethearts honestly.” Marinette opened her purse and pulled out a small bag of bird seed. She put some in her hand and offered it to the bird who began to eat it out of her hand. “I was in the park when they first started coming. I think they like me because I give them food.” She laughed and Damian had to remind himself to breath.

“Well this was fun.” He said as he spotted Alfred pulling up.

“See ya tomorrow!” She cheered as the crow flew away and she made her way over to a silver Mercedes. The windows were completely black so Damian couldn’t see anything inside.

When Marinette got home she sat down and began to write. Three letters. One for each of them. They deserved some sort of explanation.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagami climbed up the steps to her room after fencing and practicly collapsed in her desk chair. About a week she had gotten the devastating news that four people were missing.

For three of them Kagami suspected they were dead. The home of one elderly man was completely normal except for a pile of ash in the middle of the room despite the lack of a fire place. And the Bakery of Marinette’s parents were two similar piles of Ash. Chat Noir’s cataclysm made ash, but she couldn’t figure out why he would do such a thing, so she decided that he hadn't.

But Marinette was simply gone. There was no pile of ash where she should be. There was nothing. Marinette had simply disapeared. Luka, Chloe and her had been a mess since they found out. Their friend was gone.

Luka had been with Marinette first. Kagami had been walking down the Seine during one of her rare breaks when she had found Marinette crying and being comforted by Luka. She had not hesitated in going to comfort her. 

Kagami believed that fencing was good for a lot of things. Are you stressed? Fence. Are you bored? Fence. Are you hyper? Fence. Are you mad at someone? Stab them with your saber. Kagami could barely hold herself back from going to stab the lying girl. But when she heard about what Adrien had said? About 'taking the high road'? She wanted to run him through as well. 

Luka and Kagami had promised Marinette that they would be her friend and had promised her that the people in her class weren't her friends because they had left her so quickly. The three had quickly became fast friends, spending time whenever Kagami had time to spare and sometimes when she didn't. It soon became common for Marinette to show up at fencing practice, if only to make sure that Kagami didn't stab Adrien.

They had been hanging out one day at the park when Chloe had approached. She confessed to Marinette that she knew Lila was lying and the two made up for everything that had happened in that past. Marinette had even invited Chloe to hang out with them that day. 

The four had become a quartet. They were all best friends with each other. Although Luka and Chloe did become more than friends Kagami and Marinette had done the same, even if it was a secret to everyone but Chloe and Luka. Nothing could separate the four.

Except now they were missing a quarter of there quartet.

Kagami sighed and looked down at her desk so that she could get started on her school work. But she was stopped by the presence of a letter. Opening it she began to read.

**Dear Kagami,**

Kagami stopped. She would recognize the writing of Marinette anywhere. Marinette had left her a letter.

**Before I begin this letter for real I need to set down some rules. You may not tell anyone other than Luka and Chloe about this letter. Not the authorities, not your mother and certainly not anyone from my class. Luka and Chloe only. I am begging you.**

**Now to get onto the reason I left. I wasn’t safe anymore. I am being chased by a monster. One day I hope to be able to defeat him and come back home, but that day is not today and probably wont be any time soon. I assume that you have heard the news about my parents. I urge you to listen to your instincts about who did it. You have never been wrong about these sort of things and I am counting on you to understand. The monster that is chasing me killed my parents and the elderly man as well.**

**I will not tell you why he is chasing me and I will not tell you where I am incase this letter manages to fall into his hands.**

**I wrote this letter to tell you how much you mean to me. You are an amazing friend and an even better girlfriend. You don’t know how much it pains me to write this letter, because it is my way of saying goodbye. I don’t like goodbyes.**

**Kagami never forget that you are a fighter. Never forget that you are fierce and formidable. But more importantly never forget that you are loved. You are not alone. And even if I can’t be with you in the flesh I will always be there for you in your heart. I wormed my way past those icy walls and I will not lose my place there.**

**Kagami I love you. I will always and forever love you. Nothing can stop that. I hope that when I manage to come back you will accept me but I will understand if you move on from me and find another. But I want you to always know and never forget I LOVE YOU!**

**I suggest you continue to keep our relationship a secret. The one after me is seeking my love and if he finds out that I love you than you will be targeted as well. I would not be able to live with myself if you were hurt because of me.**

**I will give you a warning. I can not write his name for he will know immediately but I can give you a hint as to who he is. Please head my warning. I can not lose you more than I already have.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Marinette**

Kagami looked at the letter in silence but with tears flowing down her face and a sob building up in her throat. She flipped it over and was greeted with a final sentence.

**Sunshine isn't as good as he seems**

Kagami called Luka and Chloe immediately.

"Did you guy get a-" She started into the phone but by the looks on their faces they had.

"A letter? Yeah." Chloe replied, her voice quiet.

"Kagami? We are coming over. Ok?" Luka said as he stood up. "Chloe can you meet me over at Kagami's house?"

"Yeah. I'll be there." Chloe said and the phone went dark.

Kagami saw her face on the black screen of her phone. Tears were trailing down in waves.

She heard someone sobbing. It took her a while to realize that it was her own cries.


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette continued to go to school and became good friends with Damian. She quickly broke through his frosty barriers to get to know a nice Damian. It wasn’t easy but Marinette knew from experience that the cold ones have the warmest hearts and she wasn’t disappointed when he finally opened up to her.

They became fast friends really. And a paired project between the both of them got Damian to invite Marinette over to work on it.

“Sure, just let me ask my Aunts first.” Marinette rushed to the silver Mercedes and pulled open the door before sliding in. 

“Aunt Fluer can I go hang out with a friend of mine? We got paired up for a project.”

“What friend?” She asked scanning the crowds of people leaving the school building.

“He is standing-“ She was cut off.

“He? No way.” She said.

“Auntie!” She groaned. “He is right there.” She pointed to Damian who still stood at the top of the steps.

“Oh. A Wayne boy? Yes you can go do your project with him but you text one of us the second you need us ok?”

“Got it. Thank you!” She said as she threw open the door and climbed out. “My Aunt gave the all clear for it.” She said to Damian as she pushed her rose gold glasses up her nose.

“My cars over here.” He said leading Marinette to a limo car and opening the door for her. “Alfred we have a project to work on. Can you take us home?”

“Of course.” Alfred complied and the limo pulled away from the school.

“So we have to do our project on superheroes. You got any in mind?” Damian didn’t want to pick because he was a superhero. He didn’t know that Marinette didn’t want to pick for the same reason.

“I am not aware of Gotham’s heroes and I suspect you don’t want to do a project of Paris’s. You can pick.” Marinette gave herself credit for wording it so smoothly but also chided herself for even bringing up the heroes of Paris.

“What are Paris superheroes?” Damian asked. He had never heard of them before.

“I don’t want to drag you into the dramatics of my old home. Let us do one from Gotham. We will be able to find more information on them.” Marinette was less than smooth here but she could feel the Kwami’s sending re-assuring feelings towards her. That was one thing she could do as the Eternal one. She was connected to all the Kwami like that.

“If you insist.” Damian winced, luckily Marinette wasn’t looking.

“We have arrived.” Alfred announced as the car stopped in front of a the huge mansion Damian called home.

“Wow!” Marinette gaped. “I’ve never seen a home this big. I didn’t know the Wayne family was so rich.” Marinette couldn’t help but fell a little self conscious. She was wearing a t-shirt that she had designed. It had a crow holding flowers on it and she was wearing a simple pair of jeans. She had not cared to dress up.

“Surprise?” Damian said as he watched Marinette approach the building.

Damian and Marinette were just about to enter the building when a crow holding a flower in it’s beak flew in and perched itself on her shoulder.

“Hello Monsieur.” She greeted the bird and the crow dropped the flower in her hand before flying off. “Thank you!” She called after it, it squawked as if answering her. She placed the flower in her hair before walking into the building that Damian called home.

Marinette was practicly running circles around Damian as she took in his home. Occasionally she would stop to look at something but than she would zoom back up to where Damian was and continue to run circles around him.

Eventually they made it to a dining room of sorts and Marinette ran up to meet the hunched over figure sitting at the table.

“Hello!” She cheered.

Tim looked up and took in the cheerful girl greeting him. “Hi.” He said as he moved his eyes back to look at a wincing Damian. “What’s your name?” He said leaning back from the computer he had been working on.

“I’m Marinette Iszel. What’s your name?” She asked.

“Tim.” He replied shortly.

“Hello Tim! Do you know anything about the heroes of Gotham?” Tim almost chocked on the sip of coffee he had taken.

“I know their names.” He answered cautiously.

“Great! We have a project for school. Which ones your favorite?” She asked, tone still cheerful.

“I don’t know.” He answered honestly taking the last sip of his coffee and setting it down on the side she was standing on. She scooped it up immediately before taking the lid of and smelling it.

“Oh no! This is a atrocity of a coffee!” She blurted out looking down at the coffee as if it had personally offended her. “We are making you a real one.” And she yanked Tim out of his seat before turning to Damian. “Can you lead me to the kitchen please?” Damian nodded with a confused look on hi face and turned to walk in the direction of the kitchen.

Once Marinette was in the spacious room she sat Tim down in a chair and began rummaging through cabinets taking some items out and putting them on the counter.

It took Marinette about twenty minutes to make the drink but Tim can testify to say that it was worth it. He had never felt so awake from a coffee before.

“What is in this?” He asked as he took another greedy sip.

“That’s something I’ll never tell. It’s apart of my secret menu-“ She stopped herself.

“Secret menu where?” Tim pressed.

“At a place I used to work at back home.” She answered vagualy.

“Well you are a coffee angel sent from heaven. Thank you.” Tim stood up and the three made their way back to the dining room where Damian and Marinette set them selves up to work on their project.

“So what superhero are we going to do?” She asked him.

“I want to hear about Paris’s superheroes before I make that descision.” Damian said leaning back in his chair. Marinette looked the opposite of relaxed though. She was tensed in her chair as if she was ready to fight.

“You will not hear about them from me. It was a mistake to bring them up.” She said with an even tone. She felt Kaalki, Duusuu and, Tikki patting her leg to comfort her.

Damian tried for a very long while to get her to tell him something about the heroes of Paris but Marinette wouldn’t say a word. Even Tim tried to get something, but it was to no avail. Her lips were locked shut.

Eventually they had agreed to do their project on Robin, because Tim had suggested it. Damian hated every minute of looking himself up.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone on the streets were running inside to where they would be safe from the onslaught of rain that poured from the sky. All but one.

A certain Adrien Agreste ran through the streets after something. HIs clothing was drenched and his hair was plastered to his face the only details that could testify to how long he had been out in this weather. Every once in a while he would reach forward and make a grabbing motion with his hand. Finally he turned into an ally and cornered what he was looking for.

“You don’t deserve the miraculous.” Plagg spat from his spot in Adrien’s hand as he tried to faze through it.

“Now now. Don’t you think that’s a bit harsh.” Adrien leered his grip on the Kwamii tightening a bit.

“Not at all.” Plague sneered back as he continued struggling against his wielders hold.

“Plagg. As holder of the Black Cat Miraculous I order you to tell me where the holder of the Ladybug Miraculous is.”

Plagg had no choice but to tell.

Adrien leaned over him with a maniacal grin on his face. "Now we can go find M'lady. Aren't you happy Plagg?" His voice turned deadly at the end.

Plagg stayed stubbornly silent.

"Come one now, I played your game of chase didn't I? Shouldn't that get me some brownie points?" Adrien said his grip tightening even more, if Plagg wasn't immortal he would of been concerned about breathing.

"I can't believe I was once proud to call you my chosen." Plagg replied a bitter look on his face.

Adrien plastered on his fake modeling smile. "You want me to be the bad guy? Fine. Now I'm the bad guy." Adrien said and he stuffed Plagg into his coat before running out of the Ally and back home. 

All he needed to do now was find a way to Gotham.


	7. Chapter 7

”Come on you can’t do that to Tim! He’s just tired.” Marinette said to her phone screen. She had Damian on a video chat while she worked making sure she had power up snacks for all the Kwami’s. She might not be wearing all of the Miraculouses at all times but she wanted to make sure that if she had to wear one she had everything she needed for it.

“He’s annoying is what he is.” Damian said. “Hang on I’ll be right back” Damian stood up and walked out of the screen. Marinette quickly turned around in her chair to grab the water bottle that should be behind her but frowned when she saw that it was all the way across the room.

Duusuu seeing the dilemma, and always looking for ways to help her new Master, grabbed the cup of water and passed it to Marinette. Marinette smiled and was about to thank her when she heard a squeak coming from the phone.

She whirled around to see Damian looking at her in shock. Marinette had to mentally remind herself that Kwami’s couldn’t be seen on camera. That’s why they had been flying all around her this whole time.

Marinette was not very strict with the Kwami's. Unlike Master Fu she didn't keep them cooped up if someone wasn't wearing their Miraculous. She allowed them to roam freely as long as they left their Miraculous in the box, that way it was less dangerous if someone managed to somehow capture the Kwami.

Paula and Harley had become used to it as well. Once they had been surprised if they walked into Marinette's space, the Kwami's liked it there because it felt safe to them no matter if Marinette was there or not, and saw creatures flying around but now they were more or less used to it.

“What was that?” Damian asked in shock his eyes going back and forth between her and the cup.

“What was what?” Marinette played dumb.

“That!”

“I don’t know what your talking about Damian.”

“You know exactly what I’m talking about!” Damian protested.

“I’m afraid I don’t. But I have to go Damian. Goodbye.” Marinette hung up before he could get another word in.

“You have got to trick him with this!” Trixx said, hovering in front of her. Trixx loved, as her name suggested, tricks. The ones who wielded the Fox Miraculous and had that same fun side that Trixx could cast better illusions.

“I’m already planning on it.” Marinette said with a small smile on her face. “I just don’t know how I’ll do it without my hands glowing. It's not like you guys can just pick stuff up in public.”

“I can turn invisible.” Tikki put in, flying up beside Trixx. “No one will be able to see me except you.”

“Are you willing to pull this prank Tikki?” Marinette asked. Marinette understood Tikki's sense of responsibility. When she transformed Marinette became it. Tikki usually didn't do stuff so childish.

“I would love to pull this prank with you Marinette. Besides Trixx tells me that I should explore my fun side." Tikki smiled at Marinette. "When I turn invisible only you will be able to see me. Not even the other Kwami’s can.” Tikki explained to her chosen.

“Perfect.” Marinette smiled. "Also, thank you Duusuu for handing me the water."

Duusuu's eyes filled with tears. She hadn't had a Master this nice in a very long time. "Anytime Master." She replied sincerly.

"Call me Marinette, Master makes me feel old." Marinette wrinkled her nose up with a smile on her face and Duusuu let out a laugh that sounded like little bells.

The next day at school Damian kept trying to confront her about her powers but Marinette flat out denied it.

“I know what I saw Marinette.” Damian said stubbornly at the end of the day. All day he had been trying to get her to admit to her powers.

“I don’t know what to tell you Damian.” She said before skipping away to her Aunt’s car.

That night Damian video chatted with her again and she waited until he turned his head, still obviously looking at the screen, before dropping her pencil only to have Trixx, all the Kwami’s were in on this prank now, pick it up and return it to her hand.

“What was that?” Damian said whipping his head back to look at Marinette.

“What was what Damian?” She asked innocently.

“Don’t play dumb with me. Your pencil. It moved on it’s own.” He said.

“Yes Damian. It’s called gravity. I would explain it to you but you got a better grade on your physics test than I did.” She said.

“No. The pencil floated up to your hand!” Damian protested gesturing wildly at the screen.

“Maybe I just caught it so fast it looked like it floated.” She reasoned, barely able to hold back her smile. “Anyway. I got to go.”

“Marinette Iszel I know you have powers.” Damian said as she hung up on him.

Immediately her and all the Kwami started to laugh.

"Come on Duusuu. Let's try it again." Marinette said as she put the brooch on, front and center on her outfit.

"Are you sure Master Marinette?" Marinette supposed the name was progress. "Last time it wore you out completely. You don't have to try again so soon." Duusuu wanted her Miraculous fixed but more so she wanted her new Master to be safe.

To fix a broken Miraculous you need to master it's power. When a Miraculous is broken than the Kwami's power can lash out when transformed. In order to fix the Miraculous you need to be able to absorb all of the extra power that is being put out. Once you learn how to do that you just have to Absorb enough of it and than send it at the Miraculous itself. The absorbed power will be able to fix the broken Miraculous.

Marinette had been trying ever since she had recovered the Miraculous but so far she hadn't been successful.

"I can do it Duusuu." Marinette assured.

"I know you can do it. You're strong Master Marinette but the thing is you could get hurt along the way." Marinette still didn't appear to be backing down. "Tikki, talk some sense into your holder!" Duusuu tried.

"Sorry Duusuu but I know Marinette. There is no possible way to talk her down from this. You just have to be there with her incase there are pieces to pick up." Tikki stated.

"Ok. But Master Marinette?"

"Yes Duusuu?" Marinette asked.

"Be careful." Duusuu's eyes were wide and she looked so fragile. Like she had when Marinette had first found her. Like she had when Chat had yelled at her for hurting Marinette.

"Of course." Marinette conceded. "Duusuu, Spread my wings!"


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Damian invited Marinette over to his house to study. They set up in the dining room again and Tim was in his regular spot at the end of the table, hunched over his computer. Damian had told him about her powers and asked him to watch when he left.

As Marinette had expected Damian left the room and Tikki popped out of Marinette’s purse in her invisible mode. Tikki looked the same just with a red aura around her.

Marinette, as planned, began to throw her pencil up and down in the air. After a few throws she threw it once right up into Tikki's waiting arms. Tikki grabbed it and waved it around in the air, moving along with Marinette's hands. She finally signaled to Tikki to drop the pencil an she did, Marinette caught it safely in her arms. Marinette subtly glanced to the side and saw Tim, a shade whiter.

Damian came back soon after and the two studied. Marinette suggested that he study up on gravity and Damian had rolled his eyes at her. She just smiled.

Damian couldn't help but notice how tired Marinette seemed to be. She seemed so much weaker than her normal self was and although she tried to hide it, she failed. Damian made a big show of ending their studying early, claiming to be tired so that Marinette would hopefully go home and go to sleep.

Marinette continued to pull on Damian’s leg for a few more days before she pulled of her grand finale. Damian had practicly dumped Marinette in a new room, an art gallery she was pretty sure if the paintings and vases were anything to go by.

She had quickly taken notice of the camera’s that were set up in the corners of the room and she almost laughed at the fact that Damian was probably holed up somewhere watching her through the camera.

It really was an accident what happened, she didn’t have to pretend that bit. She was looking around at the artwork and she tripped. In her haste to right herself she knocked a vase to the floor and she fell with it. As she lay on the ground she made a big show of putting her hands out to ‘stop’ the vase. Tikki grabbed it, not bothering to be invisible because Kwami’s can’t be seen on camera, and was moving it around with Marinette hands before putting it back on it’s pedestal.

Marinette made sure to do a few more things like that but much smaller in case someone missed her first show.

Damian walked in as Tikki was holding her notebook up in the air. Tikki dropped it and sped away to hide in Marinette’s purse and the notebook fell to the floor.

“Hello Damian.” She said as she bent down to pick up the notebook from the carpeted ground, she didn’t miss how his eyes seemed to watch her hands. “Are we going to study?”

“Yeah. Come on.” His voice sounded strained.

“You ok?” She asked concern lacing her voice.

“Yeah.” They entered the dining room and Tim immediately stood up and rushed over to Marinette. There were deep bags under his eyes, suggesting that he hadn't slept in days, and he move sluggishly even though he was trying to move fast.

“I need a drink from your secret menu.” He pleaded. Marinette gave a small smile at the coincidence. She had just been thinking about giving him a drink from her secret menu. 

“Ok.” She led him to the kitchen and began to make the drink. In the kitchen Marinette seemed to be in her element. She didn't make any mistakes, she was in the zone in the kitchen. She finished making the drink and she handed it to him. Tim immediately gulped it down, not bothering to ask what was in it.

“Funny this one isn’t working the same way the others do.” He said looking down at the half empty cup taking a few more sips as if that would help it take effect.

“That’s because it isn’t the same as the others. I call it the insomniac breaker. Everyone who has every drunk it has fallen asleep.” She smiled brightly.

“You traitor.” He yawned already starting to fall asleep right there on the counter of the kitchen island.

“Woah! How did you do that?” Damian asked. Never had he ever seen Tim asleep. He knew that Tim had to sleep but it was never in front of anyone. He would go days without sleeping and either disappear for a few hours of go days without sleeping and disappear for a solid twenty-four hours.

“I told you. It’s my insomniac breaker. It hasn’t failed me before.” She smiled softly at Tim, who was asleep on the counter. “Come on. Let’s get some studying done.”


	9. Chapter 9

”Father we should travel to Gotham.” Adrien proposed to his father who was sitting in his workroom sketching in a book.

Adrien was reminded of Marinette and how she would pour over her sketchbook the second inspiration hit. Once he got Marinette he would never let her go. But to get to Gotham he would need his fathers permission and getting that would most likely be the most difficult part of the task of getting Marinette back.

Getting his Father to comply with the trip was sure to be much harder with not being able to threaten him with the knowledge of him being Hawkmoth. His father didn't know that he was Chat Noir yet and he planned to keep it that way. Didn't need his father taking advantage of that like he took advantage of everything else in Adrien's life.

“Why?” His father looked up from his design book and took in Adrien for a moment before looking back down at his sketches.

“I think that it would be a nice break from the press. Don’t you?”

“Why do you need a break?” His father brought his steely gaze up to his son. Once upon a time Adrien would of backed down at the look but now he waited for it, relished when it came. He loved the feeling he got when he was facing an opponent.  
He wasn’t opposed to turning another person to dust. He found the feeling of destroying someone very enjoyable. No where else could you get that sort of rush.

“Father. We are going to Gotham.” He said matching the steely gaze of his father. Than a thought stuck Adrien. "You don't think that Ladybug didn't warn me that you were Hawkmoth? Don't think I'm not afraid to spill that information to the public. They've been waiting to get their hands on you since you first started terrorizing people." He threatened.

His father whitened ever so slightly. “Very well than.” He answered and he called in Nathalie to make the plans for the trip.

Adrien was a little disappointed he didn’t have to destroy his father at the moment but he could do that later. Once he was eighteen and free from the tasks his father pushed onto him. If he waited he wouldn't have to deal with the issues of getting a new guardian to look after him before he hit his birthday. Only one more year and he could destroy his father and get out of his prison of a home.

“Why do you want to go to Gotham?” His father asked casually. His voice betrayed some emotion but Adrien couldn't tell what emotion it was.

Adrien smiled a little. “To see a friend.” He answered with a smile on his face before sweeping out of the room and making his way to his own room. Inside it was the same as it always had been but it smelled a lot better. Adrien had stopped stockpiling that disgusting cheese for Plagg. Plagg could have whatever was on hand.

“Thank you Plagg.” He said to the tiny black figure that was huddled up in the corner of his room. “Now I can go see M’lady.”

Plagg stayed where he was allowing his paws to trace the thread that Adrien had pulled through his mouth. Adrien said that Plagg had said enough and had sewn it shut. Plagg had never had an owner that had hurt him before. It was unheard of for a wielder to physically damage a Kwami. The side effects could be catastrophic.

But for Adrien it was probably for the best. With his mouth sewn shut Plagg couldn’t call his cataclysm on Adrien and end him.

The next day at school Plagg was able to sneak away from his holder and to the only people he could try and trust. They were friends of Marinette and Marinette was trustworty. She was the eternal guardian after all. He didn't blame her for the mistake of Chat Noir, he had made it to.

Plagg found the group of three easily.

Kagami, Luka and Chloe all sat at a table talking in hushed voices about their letters. They didn’t notice at first the flying black creature flying towards them. They did notice it though when it flopped onto their table as if it no longer had the energy to keep itself in the air. Plagg was used to eating loads. Now all he got was piece of cheese after every transformation. Plagg was lucky that the boy transformed so much.

“Is that a Kwami?” Chloe said leaning down to get a closer look. Plagg mustered enough strength to nod his head. He got up shakily and picked up a pencil scribbling some words on the closest piece of paper before he disappeared in a flash of green light, Adrien had called him back.

Plagg hoped that the punishment that would come was worth it. He couldn't wait to get back to Tikki.

Chloe, Luka and Kagami all looked down at the words the small black Kwami had written on the back of a napkin.

Go to Gotham thats were she is

They looked at each other in silence before each one pulled out their phone to plan the trip. Chloe insisted that she would pay for it, a real show of how much she had changed for the better. Luka and Kagami were left with trying to come up with excuses to give to their parents about why they were suddenly going on a trip to America.

They weren’t aware that Chloe had booked their tickets for the same plane Adrien had, the first plane to leave for Gotham in a few days.

That’s just how fate works sometimes.


	10. Chapter 10

Marinette was so happy with where she was in life. She had friends and two Aunts that loved her. The life she had now would never be what her life used to be. She couldn't save her parents of Master Fu. But Marinette had a feeling it was the closest she was going to get.

She was sitting in Ivy’s park. It was known for her to go around and check on the plants around there but Marinette's Aunt wasn't there now. The children were playing games among the flowers and Marinette was sitting and sketching out designs.

Suddenly there was a boom. Marinette, on instinct, reached into her purse and clasped her hands around the steel yo-yo she carried around with her. She had made it with her magic and it wasn’t nearly as good as her Ladybug yo-yo but it was good enough to get the job done.

She hid behind a bush only to find a little girl who couldn’t be older than 5 there already.

“Hello.” The little girl mumbled with fear written all over her face.

“Hello sweetie.” Marinette said gently. “Come here. I’ll keep you safe.” She opened her arms and the little girl practicly attacked her with a hug, burying herself in the older girls arms. Marinette couldn't help but want to protect the girl. The need to protect was something written deep in Marinette. It wasn't something that could just be changed.

“I know you are here little girl.” Called out a laughing voice. “Come on little Maria. Don’t you want to play?”

“No.” The little girl whispered in Marinette’s arms and Marinette realized with a start that the person who had caused the explosion was after the scared little girl in her arms.

“Come on Maria. Let’s get out of here.” Marinette got into a crouched position, the little girl still in her arms, and peaked over the bush. The guy shouting out for the little girl in her arms had green hair and appeared to have a smile painted on his face. She supposed he was dressed up as a clown. When his back was turned on them Marinette stood and ran with the little girl.

Her path was blocked of by two henchpeople. They, upon noticing the little girl in her arms, herded her backward so that her back was to the outside wall of a building. She placed the little girl down behind her and took the yo-yo out from her bag.

“Does the girl think she can defeat us with a yo-yo?” The green haired man joked. "I like toys and all but that seems like a little much." He laughed.

Marinette didn’t say anything, simply flicked out the yo-yo so that it grabbed onto a nearby trash can before hurling it at one of the henchpersons head. The bulky man dropped to the ground. While the other henchperson checked on the first Marinette used the yo-yo to lob another trashcan. The second henchperson fell beside the first.

“Well that was fun and all but this isn’t a game.” The green haired man sneered pulling a gun out of his jacket pocket. “Are you prepared to die for a little girl you just met?”

“Go ahead and try to kill me.” Marinette said and when the green haired man paused for a moment in shock from her words. Marinette took her chance and used her yo-yo to grab the gun and she yanked it backwards to her so that she was the one with the gun. The green haired man laughed when he saw her with it.

“An impressive move. But you won’t shoot you're to nice for that.” He smirked.

“How much you wanna bet?” She sneered, putting a hand behind her so that she could grip the little girls hand. She was thankful when a small hand was placed in her own. She didn’t dare look behind her.

“My deck of cards.” He said as he pulled out a card and threw one close to her feet. It moved like a knife. “Now are you willing to give the girl up?”

“Never.” Marinette threw the gun to the side, thankful that it went a good distance away, and shifted the yo-yo in her hand. “You ready Maria?” She whispered.

“Yes.” Came the small whisper of a voice. Marinette launched her yo-yo into the distance before she felt it latch onto something and pulled Maria into her arms.

The yo-yo pulled them out of the corner and over the green haired man. He recovered quick enough to reach up and graze Marinette's back with a knife. She didn't pay much attention to the wound. They always healed themselves. Now on the other side of the green haired man Marinette outstretched her hand. A crow dropped the gun into it. She pointed it at the man. She could feel the Kwami’s pushing against her leg and she quickly assured them that she wasn’t actually gonna shoot. The green haired man had been right about that. With a quick check she was relieved to find that both henchpeople were still knocked out.

“Look’s like your cornered.” Marinette said not breaking her gaze of the green haired man but concentrating on the little girl behind her.

“You can’t keep me here. Your just a girl.” And the green haired man charged at Marinette. Marinette met him in the middle.

Shoving the gun in her purse she met the green haired man move for move. She wasn’t trying to hurt him she just wanted to protect the little girl. But finally she saw her chance.

She punched the green haired man in the throat, a dirty move but an effective one. He dropped like a stone. She grabbed the gun and banged the but of the gun against his head, just to make sure he was out, before putting the gun back in her purse and turning to the little girl.

“Are you ok?” She sat down in front of the shaking girl. The girl shook her head before hurling herself at Marinette. Marinette simply put her arms around the scared child and held her, rocking her back in forth in the soothing motions that her own mother used to use on Marinette when she was scared.

A moment later some people approached them. They were wearing costumes and Marinette assumed that they were the heroes of Gotham but she couldn’t be to sure. She stood, shifting the girl to one arm effortlessly before taking out the gun to defend herself. She wouldn’t shoot but they didn’t know that.

“Who are you?” She demanded.

“I’m Robin.” One of them stepped forward. He wore a costume made of red yellow and green and reminded Marinette of a traffic light. “We aren’t here to hurt you. You can put the gun down.”

Marinette watched the hero for another second before something clicked in her head. Robin as Damian. It seemed so obvious that she didn’t know how she could of missed it. That meant the others had to be his family. And that meant…

“Did you take them down?” Came the deep voice of Batman or Mr. Wayne.

“Yes sir.” She gulped dropping the gun down on the ground. “It was really nothing. They were off their game.” She said pointing her eyes toward the little girl in her arms. “Would you like to get down?” She asked the little girl, who shook her head and buried it in the crook of Marinette neck.

“What’s you name Miss?” Came the voice of who she knew to be Tim.

“Like you have to ask.” She rolled her eyes at the hero. “I’m Marinette.”

“Last name?” Marinette could understand it was just him keeping up the appearance.

“You already know it.” She said before reaching into her purse. She made eye contact with Tikki before the small red creature nodded her head. Marinette pulled a cookie out of her bag. “Would you like a cookie Maria?” She asked and the child timidly grabbed it out of Marinette hand munching on it silently. “Where are your parents sweetie?” She asked gently.

“I came here with Miss. Monty. She was watching me for papa.” She whispered.

“Do you know your papa’s name?” Marinette made sure that her voice remained gentle and she was thankful to the heroes who didn’t get in the way of this delicate process.

“I don’t. I’m sorry.” The little girl whispered again.

“No need to be sorry sweetie. It’s not your fault.” Marinette assured. “We will find your Papa together. How does that sound?”

“Thank you Miss. Marinette.” The little girl said, finishing her cookie and curling back up in Marinette’s arms.

Marinette looked behind her to see some of the heroes dealing with the green haired man and the two henchpeople. “Who is that guy?” She asked Damian and Mr. Wayne as she turned back around to face them.

“That’s Joker.” Damian answered. “Thank you for catching him for us. How did you do it?” He asked.

“Nothing really. Like I said. He was of his game.” She said. “Do you have any idea how I can find Maria’s papa?”

“Head down to the police station. That’s where people normally go when things like this happen.” Marinette nodded and made her way down the street towards the police station. When she arrived she sat in a seat in the back corner and entertained the young girl, doing little tricks with her magic to keep her happy.

"Make a horse!" The little girl cried excitedly and Marinette smiled and flicked her hand. A little white horse made of what appeared to be mist galloped around in front of the two.

“Maria?” Came the voice of a grown man at the other side of the station. He had dark hair and blue eyes. He looked familiar.

“Papa!” The little girl clambered off of Marinette lap and made her way to the grown man. Marinette stood and smiled.

“How can I thank you?” The man said looking up at Marinette.

“You don’t need to sir. I was just doing what’s right.” She smiled and left the police station before the man could protest or get any sort of word in.


	11. Chapter 11

She got Kaalki to transport her back to the Aunt’s house and was ready to collapse but was stopped because of one bat dude standing there arguing with her Aunts.

“She has the right to chose. You can’t just sweep her up because you feel like it.” Aunt Harley was yelling.

“What’s going on?” She said, thankful that none of the Kwami’s were out for Batman to see and he hadn’t seen her teleport in.

“Batsy here wants to adopt you.” Aunt Fluer said waving her hands in exasperation.

“No thank you.” Marinette said politely.

“Come on. I know how smart you are. You think I didn't notice that you know all of our identities. I watched the tape of your fight-“

“What fight?” Aunt Harley interjected.

“You were amazing.” Batman plowed on. “You can come into the family and become a hero with us. We can use your magic!”

“Look. I have already made myself a new family. I lost my first family and I refuse to lose my second. Now please leave Mr. Wayne. I have better things to do than decline your offers!”

“What fight?” Aunt Harley said again.

“Marinette here fought Joker. And won.” Batman said pulling out screen and showing it to Marinette’s Aunts.

“Good job Mari! Proud of you.” Aunt Harley said.

“Don’t do that again. Goodness! watching it gave me a heart attack!” Aunt Fluer said coming over and squeezing Marinette.

“He threatened to kill me. I said I’d like to see him try.” Marinette smiled and both Harley and Ivy laughed. Batman looked confused.

“Please leave Mr. Wayne. I’m tired.” Marinette pleaded.

“Just promise that you will come to the Mansion tomorrow. It’s Saturday you should be fine.” Marinette sighed but nodded and went over to her bed to lay down.

“Marinette are you ok?” That Kwami came out of hiding immediately after Batman was gone.

“Yeah I’m fine. I’m just tired.” She said sitting down in her bed.

"Go to sleep Mari." Her Aunt Fluer said as she approached the tired girl.

"No I can't. I have to try again with Duusuu. I'm close. I can feel it." Marinette protested weakly but her eyes were already closing. Duusuu was touched that Marinette was still concerned about her despite how long and tiring her day had been.

“Go to sleep Mari.” Her Aunt Harley said and pulled a blanket over her. Marinette was out before she could protest again.

Duusuu slept right in the crook of Marinette's neck and fell asleep to Marinette's heartbeat pulsing with her whole body.  
Duusuu was positive that Marinette's heart was three sizes bigger than normal.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day Marinette woke up early so that she could get to the Wayne’s house. She noticed that something was different with that little part of her mind that was devoted to the Kwami's and, after checking on each Kwami to make sure that they weren't sick, decided that she would have all day and she could figure it out at the Wayne's mansion.

She got dressed in the same outfit she had worn on her first day of school. Her white flower shirt with a pair of overalls with flowers stitched on them over top. She placed the sleeping Duusuu in her bag and held it open for Tikki to fly in as well. She had Kaalki transport her to the mansion and arrived at 8 a.m. Alfred opened the door for her and took her to an empty room at the request of Marinette.

She entered a large room full of mats and bars. She assumed that it was an inside gym. Once Alfred was out of the room she jumped up onto one of the bars and swung around before jumping up onto one of the rafters on the ceiling. She pulled herself on top of it and crossed her legs. In her spot she was very well hidden. She allowed herself to fall into a peaceful state to figure out what she had sensed.

Breakfast at the Wayne Manor was at 8:30 every morning. The occupants of the house were gathered around the table for when Alfred brought out all the food. None of them missed, however, how Bruce seemed on edge. As if he was waiting for something.

When Alfred sat down at the table to eat Bruce instantly turned to him and asked “Is she here?”

“Yes. She arrived at 8 a.m. and as far as I know is in the gym.” Alfred answered and Bruce seemed to calm down.

“Thank you Alfred.” Bruce thanked.

“Whose here?” Damian asked.

“Oh no. Dad’s gonna adopt another kid.” Jason joked from where he was.

“I am trying to. Yes.” Bruce answered. “You may go see her after breakfast.”

Everyone at the table seemed to rush through breakfast so that they could go see the mystery girl that their dad wanted to adopt. But when they finished and entered the gym it was empty.

“Did she leave?” Bruce asked Alfred.

“No one has left the building.” Alfred responded.

“Where is she?” He asked.

“I say we play scavenger hunt. Whoever finds her first wins. Meet back here in two hours.” Jason said and each adopted child of Bruce went in their own direction away from the gym. Bruce sighed and went in his own direction while Alfred smiled and went to take care of the mess from breakfast.

Two hours passed and when everyone returned to the gym they all looked at each other thinking that surely one of them had found her. No one had.

“Where is she?” Damian asked.

“I don’t know.” Tim said.

“Dang. She’s one good hider.” Jason said.

Alfred the cat slunk into the gym and sat in-between the five people looking up. He wasn’t noticed until he let out a loud meow and they each looked down at him. The cat didn't give them so much as a glance and continued to look up at the ceiling.

A second later there was a thump and they looked over to see Marinette crouching down on the ground looking directly at the cat and the cat looking directly at her.

“You want to adopt Marinette?” Jason asked in exasperation.

“I do not see how she should be adopted. She lives with her family and is happy.” Tim reasoned.

“I can’t have one friend?” Damian groaned.

“That’s what it was.” Marinette muttered, still holding eye contact with Alfred. “Is he trying to send a message or is it Plagg sending the message. Is he close?” She asked the cat as if it held all the answers.

“Marinette?” Damian asked getting a little worried with Marinette’s behavior.

“Look Princess-“ Jason began but was quickly cut of by an onslaught of attacks by Marinette and Alfred the Cat.

“Je ne suis pas ta princesse chat.” Marinette growled out.

“Whose Chat?” Damian asked and Marinette seemed to snap out of it.

“I’m so sorry!” She apologized as she helped a bruised Jason stand up.

“Whose Chat?” Damian repeated. Marinette ignored the question.

“Are you ok?” She asked.

“I’m fine.” Jason waved off. If he couldn’t handle that than really he had no business being a hero.

“Whose Chat?” Damian said for the third time.

“Someone I hope I never have to see again.” She said, sitting on the ground and petting Alfred who had sprawled across her lap. “Mr. Wayne I know that you wish to discuss adopting my but my answer hasn't changed since last night." She rushed out in one breath. Tim, Jason and Damian raised their eyes at that. "Now that I've gotten that out of the way, may I borrow your computer?” She asked resting her gaze on him.

“Which one?” He asked raising an eyebrow at her.

“I need access to the seating arrangements on any planes coming into Gotham from France. I have a feeling that one is coming soon.” She said standing and holding Alfred the cat in her arms. Damian had never seen his cat get so comfortable with someone so quickly.

“Follow me.” He said turning to walk out of the room.


	13. NOT A CHAPTER (sorry)

This story that I am currently writing was inspired by another writing that I read myself. 

You can see the story here:  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833287 - Miraculous_786's story "Gothams Bug"

And the writers tumblr account is here:  
https://miraculous786.tumblr.com/ - Her tumblr account to see the post

Thank you to Ducky for teaching me how to give credit like this. I really appreciate it. And thank you to Miraculous_786 for writing such an amazing story that inspired me to write my own.


	14. Chapter 13

Much to Jason Tim and Damian’s dismay Bruce led Marinette straight to the bat cave and pulled out what she asked for no problem. And then, on top of that, he handed the computer over to her without a fuss.

“What the heck?” Jason exclaimed, voicing the thoughts going through each of the boys heads.

“How long have you known?” Damian asked looking at the back of his friends head in shock.

“Honestly Damian I would be a fool if I didn’t see you. You're dressed like a traffic light.” Marinette pointed out in a tone that seemed to ask why no one else had thought the same thing.

“She got you!” Jason laughed.

“You aren't much better Jason. You look like a cheap Deadpool.” Marinette said nonchalantly as she scrolled through a list of something on the computer. Damian guessed that it was a list of names and seat numbers.

“What are you looking for?” Tim asked as he leaned over her to see the screen.

“I’m looking for familiar names.” She responded as she continued to scan the list.

“Are you finding any?” Bruce asked after a few moments of quiet.

“Unfortunately yes.” She replied. “Three are good. One is bad. It would be very nice to see Luka, Chloe and especially Kagami again but unfortunately I have to leave Gotham so that I don't run into the fourth one. If you guys want to stay alive I suggest you stay away from the fourth one. Adrien Agreste is dangerous. Don’t let him near you.”

“Wait. Those names sound familiar.” Jason said. “Where have I heard those before?”

“Your the missing bakers daughter from Paris aren’t you?” Tim asked.

“Surprise.” Marinette wagged her hands around in a jazz-hands like gesture before standing up and beginning to walk away from the group.

“Why did you leave?” Jason asked jogging a little to catch up with the fast pace Marinette had set. Damian, Tim and Bruce followed. Alfred still lay in Marinette's arms.

“Honestly it’s a tragic story that I don't really want to get into right now. You can look it up if you want to.” Marinette was hustling onward, undeterred by the questions being thrown at her.

"Now I remember! What happened to your parents and that old guy?" Jason asked.

"Adrien Agreste destroyed all three of them." Marinette said whipping around towards Jason. "And I will not let him destroy anymore of my friends."

“My offer still stands.” Bruce took a step towards Marinette. Arms up in a calming gesture. “We can protect you.”

“You don't even know what your up against and if I have my way you never will.” Marinette turned back around and continued on her way outside. Once she exited the big double doors Marinette took a left and began to circle around the house.

“Where are you going to go?” Damian asked as he caught up, falling into step beside her. He could hear the footsteps behind him quickening showing that his brothers and father were also getting closer.

“The next safe place. Hopefully I won’t drop out of the sky this time but beggars can’t be choosers.” Alfred butted his head up against Marinette in what looked like a comforting gesture. She gave the cat a small pat on the head.

“Do you need any help?” Tim asked. “A plane ticket? Anything?”

“Planes are to slow. Easy to catch. I have my own way out.” She replied and she finished her lap around the house and stopped in front of it’s big doors. “Look up Kagami, Chloe and Luka for me ok? When they get here I’m counting on you all to keep them safe. Try not to run into Agreste. If he is using the method I think he is for finding me than he will know that I've been around you.” She leveled each of them with a stern gaze. “Goodbye.” She whispered and she leaned in and gave each of them a hug.

"Will you ever come back?" Bruce asked.

"Maybe." Marinette shrugged and gave a small smile before running away from the house.

Marinette rushed into an ally and Kaalki opened a portal in front of her Aunt’s house. She held her hands up and focused on a white shield surrounding the place. Chat Noir wouldn’t be getting in there. Her Aunts would be safe. Her lap around the Wayne Manor had been more of an Alarm system. If Chat Noir entered the house she would know.

Hopefully he didn’t.

But Marinette knew one thing for sure, Adrien wouldn't be stopped so easily. She had taken all of the easy routes with him. She had been polite. Whenever she saw him as the cruel being he had become she couldn't help but think of him as the nice Chat Noir. Her Chat. The one that used to jokingly throw pick-up lines at her. The one that hadn't thrown temper-tantrums when she refused to show up to a date he had planned and she had denied. The one that had shown up and helped her defeat Hawkmoth.

She couldn't look at Adrien or Chat without thinking about who he used to be.

Marinette looked down at the ground. Her eyes got caught on Duusuu, Tikki and Kaalki, who were peaking their heads out of her bag looking up at her with worried eyes.

Tikki had always been there for her. Whenever Marinette had rambled on about anything, Tikki had sat patiently through it. Whenever Marinette was worried or stressed about something, Tikki would reassure her and help her get past it. Whenever Marinette had struggled, Tikki had been there for her.

When Marinette had recovered Duusuu, the Kwami had been hopeful. Marinette could still vividly picture the big hopeful eyes that Duusuu had when Marinette had first put the Peacock brooch on. Marinette had sworn to herself and to Duusuu that if Duusuu needed Marinette than she would be there for the Kwami. Marinette had promised that as long as Duusuu didn't want to be alone Marinette would keep her company.

Kaalki was extremely polite and always nice to Marinette. Even when Marinette was having her idiot moments Kaalki stuck with her. Kaalki was used to having famous people wielding his Miraculous and even though Marinette was far from famous, Kaalki was always perfectly fine with Marinette wielding his Miraculous. And the fact that he was touched Marinette deeply.'

Marinette gave a small smile to the Kwami's and stepped inside of the home she had come to love.

Marinette hated goodbyes.


	15. Chapter 14

“I’m sorry I don’t have much time to explain but I have to leave.” Marinette rushed out to her two Aunts as she hurried in through the doors.

“What’s going on?” They asked as they approached her. The Kwami’s who Marinette had alerted to the problem as soon as she had figured out what the feeling she had earlier that day was zoomed up to greet her.

“He found me.” She said turing to look at them and the two women saw pure fear in her eyes. “I set up a shield around this place. As long as you are in here you are safe. Please don’t go out if you don’t need to. If he found me than he will know if you have been around me. In the event that he does find you lead him to Wayne Manor. I set up an alarm around their house. If you get him to cross the threshold that I will know he’s there.”

Paula and Harley looked at each other and instantly knew that under no circumstance were they gonna lead Chat Noir to a place that Marinette would be.

“Where are you going?” Paula asked as she grabbed some clothing to put in a backpack.

“Next safe place.” Marinette answered as she packed up all of her potion supplies into the backpack she had come with.

“What do we do?” Harley asked as she helped Paula pack up the clothing.

“If you want I can erase your memory of me. You won’t remember me at all and this will keep you safe from Chat Noir.” Marinette said as she turned to her aunts.

Duusuu and Nooroo, who were good with emotions and sensed Marinette’s sadness at that option got a bit concerned. Nooroo sent some comforting emotions to Marinette as he continued to pack up. Duusuu approached Marinette and gave the girl a small hug on the girls cheek. Marinette cupped Duusuu against her and Duusuu couldn't help but Marvel at how the girl gave Duusuu the time of day.

“No. I don’t want to forget you. Your the best thing that’s ever happened to us.” Paula said and Harley nodded in agreement. Marinette gave a shaky smile and allowed a few tears to fall down her cheeks before she pulled her emotions back in check, a habit she had been forced to create to avoid akumatization.

After giving herself a few seconds she hurriedly turned back to packing up everything. Harley and Paula had filled her school backpack with all of the clothes she had and Marinette was thankful that all of them fit.

Marinette was also thankful that she could fit her tree into her purse. A crow had brought her an acorn once and Marinette loved it. She had nurtured it with her magic so that it had already sprouted and she wasn’t about to let the sappling go.

Marinette put the miracle box into her purse with the tree and all of the Kwami’s made themselves comfortable in there except for Kaalki, who was going to open a portal for Marinette.

“Goodbye.” She said and this time there was no hope for stopping the tears that were falling down her cheeks. All of the Kwami's pushed some comforting emotion towards her and Marinette could feel little paws against her leg, she was sure that they were Tikki's. Tikki had learned, from multiple panic attacks, that touch helped ground Marinette.

“We’re gonna miss you sweetie.” Harley said as the two woman pulled her into a bone crushing hug. The type of which Marinette hadn't had since her Mother had been killed.

“Don’t you forget us, ok?” Ivy whispered into Marinette's hair.

“I wouldn’t dream of it. I love you both.” Marinette pulled away from her two Aunts and smiled at them. She fruitlessly wiped at the tears on her face but they just got replaced by new ones.

“We love you to.” They said together as Marinette took a step back.

Slinging one backpack over her shoulder and grabbing the other in her hands she looked around the place that had become her second home. It wasn't a home exactly but Marinette couldn't argue with the fact that it had a warm atmosphere. It had a lot of empty space but the whole house was full of love. Marinette would miss the place.

Aunt Fluer was amazing. She was nice and caring and was definitely a mom at heart. Although her mom actions were very different from Marinette's mothers the feeling behind them was the same. Marinette was going to miss her beautiful and caring Aunt Fluer.

Aunt Harley was funny and childish. Sometimes Marinette wondered who had declared Harley an adult and allowed her to go out into the world. But Harley could always get serious when she needed to be. She was fierce when she was mad and Harley was protective. She knew that is Harley ever encountered Adrien that he would certainly have a fight to deal with, but hopefully they would never meet. Marinette was going to miss her

"Kaalki?" Marinette looked at the small horse-like Kwami flying by her side. Out of habit she reached up and checked to make sure that the glasses were still there, Marinette had built up the habit of always checking to make sure that she knew where the Miraculous was if she could see the Kwami. It helped her keep track of everything.

"Yes Eternal?" Kaalki looked at Marinette. Marinette had tried very hard to get Kaalki to stop calling her Eternal but Kaalki clung to the elite title that the Kwamis had given Marinette.

"Let's go." She smiled.

“Voyage.” Kaalki cried before zooming into the purse. Marinette stepped into the portal, throwing one last glance at her aunts, and came out in a brick town. She stepped out of the ally she was in and listened for a moment before smiling.

“¿Sabes dónde podría encontrar un apartamento?” She asked a kindly looking woman at a food stall.


	16. Chapter 15

The Wayne’s did as Marinette had asked them to do. They sent Alfred to the Airport two days later when the plane came in with a sign, signaling that Alfred was the ride for Kagami, Luka and Chloe so that the three teenagers could be immediately taken to somewhere safe.

When Alfred arrived at the manor with the group what the Waynes saw was not what they expected. They saw one laid back blue haired boy, they saw one muscular girl with a fire in her eyes, and they saw one blonde that seemed like she was wearing designer.

“Do you guys know where Marinette is?” The muscular girl asked as she sized up the family in front of her.

“No. She left when she found out you were coming.” Jason said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

“No. She wasn’t concerned about them. She was concerned about the other boy. What was his name?” Tim argued.

“Adrien something.” Damian filled in.

The three looked at each other. “His nickname was sunshine. 

Oh no.” The muscular girl groaned. “Adrien is Chat.”

“Who Is Chat?” Damian asked. "Wait! Is he the Chat that Marinette seemed so set on not seeing again?"

“Probably. Chat Noir is half of the superhero duo that has been saving paris for the past four years. He killed Marinette’s family and is after her.” The blonde answered.

“We came here hoping that we could find her for some sort of explanation. She left us a hint though in the letters that she left us. That’s what we just put together. Adrien is Chat Noir and he’s after Marinette.” The blue haired boy said.

“Can I get your names please?” Jason asked.

“Kagami.” The muscular girl said.

“Chloe.” The blonde one answered.

“Luka.” The blue haired boy supplied.

“And why did you come here? As far as we know Marinette didn’t want anyone to know where she was.” Jason continued.

“Chat Noir’s Kwami told us to come here.” Kagami said, as if it was the simplest thing ever.

“What is a Kwami?” Tim asked, tilting his head a little in confusion. Jason, Damian and Bruce could relate to the feeling.

“A Kwami is a magical being with the ability to grant you superpowers. They are what made all of Paris’s heroes. All three of us at one point were heroes. I was Ryuko, Luka was Viperion and Chloe was Queen Bee.” Kagami explained.

“Ryuko had the dragon miraculous, I had the snake and Chloe of course had the bee.” Luka supplied.

“Depending on what Miraculous you had your powers would differ. As Queen Bee I had the power of venom which would immobilize my enemies. Luka as Viperion had second chance were he could go back in time to when he first set up the second chance. Ryuko had power over the natural elements of a storm. Water, wind and lightening.” Chloe described.

“Wow.” Tim said. “Do you have your Miraculouses?”

“No. We were only temporary heroes. We gave our Miraculous back to Ladybug when we finished helping her. After she and Chat Noir defeated Hawkmoth and Mayura there was no need for us to be heroes anymore so we said goodbye to the Miraculous.” Chloe said.

"What powers did Ladybug and Chat Noir have?" Damian questioned.

"Chat Noir had cataclysm. When he called on his power he could turn whatever he touched into dust. Ladybug had the power of lucky charm. She could call on it and she would get an item to help her defeat whoever they were against. At the end she would throw the item into the sky and say 'Miraculous Ladybug' and it would fix whatever was destroyed in the fight. It could even bring the dead back to life." Chloe continued, her voice filling with awe when she talked about Ladybug. After all these years the feminine hero was still Chloe's favorite.

“So you know who Chat Noir is, do you know who Ladybug is?” Jason asked.

“No.” Luka answered. “Secret identities are meant to be secret identities. I’m guessing that Marinette knew because at some point she was really close to Chat Noir. They used to hang out all the time. Chat would come and hang out at her house and she would give him food. Marinette used to beat him in video games all the time. But than this happened and she only let us know so that we could be safe.”

"One more question." The visiting teens nodded. "Why is Chat Noir after Marinette?" Damian asked.

"He wants her to love him." Kagami informed him. "But Marinette doesn't."

The Wayne's took in that new bit of information.

Meanwhile Harley and Poison Ivy were at Ivy’s park caring for her plants. They were having fun messing with each other when a blonde in a leather cat suit appeared. If they didn't know specifically that this was the boy after Marinette than they would have thought it odd that he came into the park. It was very rare for someone to be in the park while Ivy was.

“You have been around Princess lately. Do you want to tell me where she is?” He asked with a menacing smirk on his face.

“Never.” Ivy said standing and readying the plants around her to fight. She knew next to nothing about this blonde brat, but she knew enough to be sure that the boy would do anything, kill anyone, to get to Marinette.

“Fine then. I guess we’ll do this the hard way.” He sneered and he launched himself forward at the two woman.

About two hours later Chat Noir crossed the doorway and entered the Wayne house, dragging two limp bodies behind him. One dressed in missed-matched clothes and the other had bright red hair.

The habitants of the house, plus Luka, Chloe and Kagami, could only look in shock at their limp, bruised and scratched bodies. But each one squared themselves. The three french teenagers might no longer have their Miraculouses but they certainly still knew how to fight. Kagami had been separated from her girlfriend for long enough because of him. If this leather-clad so-called hero wanted a fight?

A fight he was going to get.


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOW!  
> Longest chapter I've written so far.  
> Don't worry either It's not the end yet.

Marinette, who was in Spain, was panicking.

She had hoped that Chat wouldn’t cross the border. That her Aunts would be fine and that no harm would come to the family that she had made for herself. But apparently there was no such luck.

She got herself ready as quickly as possible, hoping that the group could hold on their own for a little while. Putting on a pair of leggings, something she didn’t normally wear because of how much of her muscles they showed and a hoodie. She put on all of the miraculous but didn’t transform with any of them.

Kaalki made a portal for her and Marinette dropped into the room, standing protectively in front of the Wayne’s and her friends, who still stood where they had when Chat had first dragged the bodies in.

“That’s enough Chat.” She said and she could feel Plaggs intense wanting to be set free. She could feel his pain and it disgusted her. “Give me your Miraculous and we can both come out unharmed.” Marinette stretched out her hand, although she knew that Chat wouldn't simply just hand over his Miraculous.

“No can do princess.” He said and Marinette winced at the nickname.

She did everything she possibly could to stay grounded in that moment, fighting against the flashbacks that wanted to overtake her. She felt a Kwami curl around her neck, and she felt herself calm down. She just knew it was Duusuu and she willed the Kwami to become one with the brooch, but Marinette stayed in her same clothing instead of transforming. A trick that Marinette had learned.

“I managed to get Plagg on my side and if I can do that than I can do the same to you.” Chat snarled.

Marinette and Tikki both felt immense rage at the thought of him hurting Plagg. Both kept as calm as they could. They may be enraged but they didn't want to hurt anyone.

Chat Noir launched himself forward and Marinette met him in the middle. Meeting him strike for strike.

“You know you can not beat me. We are equal.” Marinette said in the evenest tone she could muster, pressing down her only growing anger. She sent a message to the all of the Kwami's, except Tikki and of course Duusuu, to go over and protect the people behind her.

“Yes. But I know what can weaken you.” Chat sneered. He stepped backward before dragging two bodies out of the darkness.

“Aunt Harley! Aunt Fluer!” She shouted at them hoping against hope for some sort of response some kind of showing that they weren't dead. But nothing came. Marinette could feel the tears prickling at her eyes.

“I told you it would weaken you.” Chat smirked.

"What happened to who you used to be? What happened to my sweet Chat Noir that wouldn't hurt anyone? What happened to MY Chat Noir?" Marinette shouted and blue sparks were flying of her, the Peacock Miraculous reacting to her sadness.

"Why are you still wearing that pathetic Peacock Miraculous. It's broken. You should just put Duusuu away. She's good for nothing now." Chat sneered.

"Answer my question." Marinette made eye contact with her once partner, the blue sparks still jumping from her skin.

"That me was weak. I got rid of him." Chat growled and Marinette chocked back a sob. "You heard me! He's dead!" Chat shouted at Marinette.

Marinette, to the ones behind her, could only watch as Marinette simply bent her head down in what looked like a mourning position. They could not figure out why she was mourning the person that was hurting everyone she loved. They looked around at the Kwami's hovering around them. They were only looking at Marinette and it seemed they were barely holding themselves back from rushing to her side.

"You're right. He's gone." Marinette said in a deadly even tone. The blue sparks began to turn white. "And I should stop holding on to who you once were. Because he's dead."

Chat didn't seem to be picking up on the deadly tone of her voice. "That's right." Chat smiled maliciously.

This time Marinette launched herself at Chat. Chat could hardly match the onslaught of attacks that Marrinette was sending his way.

"This is for my Maman." Marinette nailed him in the face. "This is for my Papa." She hit him in the stomach, and he doubled over. "This is for Master Fu." Chat spit out a bit of blood at the next hit to his throat. "This is for Aunt Harley." She flipped him over her shoulder. "And this is for Aunt Fluer." Marinette stomped right on his stomach, leaving him gasping for air.

"What was that to prove?" Chat gasped out. Marinette didn't answer him simply took a step back and closed her eyes in concentration.

The white sparks that were flying off her stopped suddenly. Then there was a bright flash and the brooch on the front of Marinette's hoodie had a line of white going down the center of it. When the light died down there was a peacock like creature in front of Marinette and the brooch was no longer glowing.  
But Marinette was.

Duusuu went over to where Tikki was, and began to look over Harley and Paula.

"Chat I hoped it wouldn't come to this but I suppose it has." Marinette growled.

"What do you mean?" Chat had stood back up in the time that Marinette had taken to fix Duusuu's Miraculous.

"I think that it's time you see just how powerful I can be.

“No. You wouldn’t” Chat stammered out, his face was now drained of all blood.

“I, Marinette, The Eternal Guardian demand that Plagg be released from his transformation.” In a flash or green light Chat Noir was back to being Adrien and Plagg shot out of the ring and lay limply on the ground.

Plagg looked up and saw Marinette in front of him, and summoned up the last of his energy to pick himself up and fly into her waiting hands.

“That is against his rules. He isn’t allowed to go to other people.” Adrien protested.

“Your rules do not apply when I am involved.” Marinette spoke, glaring daggers at the boy in front of her. “Plagg can you tell me how you are?”

Plagg looked up at her and Marinette’s eyes filled with anger as she saw the line of thread that was stitched across Plagg’s mouth. Marinette mentally told the Kwami’s to usher the others backward as she placed the cat Kwami on her shoulder. She didn’t want to hurt them. Her wrath was saved for Adrien.

Kagami, Luka and Chloe knew that the only thing between them, the Wayne's and Adrien were the Kwami's that had just ushered them back several steps. Kagami, who was skilled in reading her girlfriend, was shocked. She had never seen Marinette mad before.

“You have gone to far.” Marinette growled her vision now tinted red.

“This could have never happened if you would just go out with me!” Adrien screamed.

“I don’t love you!” Marinette screamed back as she took one step forward.

Marinette was glowing a pure white color and if you saw her eyes you would see that they were glowing golden. The color of her blood, the blood that matched that of the Kwami's.

“That doesn’t matter!” Adrien shouted his face red now. He was sure that he was all good now. Marintte had only used her title to release Plagg.

“Adrien I condemn you-“

“No please.” All of Adriens hope was thrown out the window right then.

“To feel all of the pain that you have inflicted onto any Kwami you ever wielded.”

“Please! I’m sorry! I'll be good again!” He begged.

“By the blood of the Kwami’s it is done.” Marinette raised her hands and the white light surrounding her shot out and enveloped Adrien for a moment before going back to Marinette. Adrien began to scream and clutch his mouth. "You should know that it's to late for apologizes. You already said that the good in you is dead."

Adrien's screams died down but his hands still clutched at his mouth. If the area around his mouth wasn't burning with white hot pain he would have been clutching his stomach. It felt like it was eating himself.

“Plagg come here please.” Marinettes voice was much gentler as Plagg flew down from Marinette's shoulder to her open hands. “This won’t hurt you a bit.” She said and she moved her fingers around as if she was tracing the stitch line. Plagg indeed felt nothing but when he reached his paws up he could no longer feel the piece of thread that had covered his mouth.  
Adrien apparently did though.

“Get over yourself Adrien.” She sneered at the boy. "It will die down eventually."

“Thank you.” Plagg said as he rubbed his eyes and laid down on Marinette’s hand. It felt weird to move his mouth after it had been shut for so long.

“If I remember correctly you like camembert cheese right?” Marinette asked, her eyes were still glowing a pure gold as she fixed her gaze on him.

“Yes. But any cheese will do. I’m just hungry.” Plagg mumbled honesty.At this point he just wanted to eat something. He wouldn't be picky right now.

Marinette waved her hand and a piece of Camembert appeared in her hands for Plagg to eat. When he had enough energy she summoned a whole wheel for him to eat. He floated in the air and took bites out of the wheel.

Once Marinette had Plagg settled she moved onto her aunts.  
For this she was extremely nervous. What if she couldn't heal them? What if they were dead? AS she approached she saw Tikki and Duusuu sitting on each of the woman's chests. Right above their heart. When they saw her face they sent the comfort that the two woman were alive.

Marinette sat between the two woman and placed one hand on each of their foreheads. Concentrating as much as she could the two woman were soon wrapped up in Marinette's white glow too.

After a moment of them glowing each bruise began to fade and their scratches knitted themselves back together again. A moment longer and they both sat up suddenly. Marinette pulled her hands back and she was pulled into a hug from both of her Aunts.

They pulled back and looked over at the crowd of people behind them and without a word turned Marinette around to look at the people.

"Marinette?" Chloe asked in shock.

"Hi Chloe." Marinette whispered as she stood to face them.

"Marinette!" Luka exclaimed as he rushed forward and engulfed the girl in a hug. Chloe joined shortly after, but pulled back to give Kagami her turn.

"Is it really you?" Kagami asked as she took a step closer to Marinette.

"Yeah and I understand if you hate me now-" Kagami slammed the girl into a hug.

"I could never hate you." Kagami could feel Marinette relaxing in her arms.

Kagami pulled back and Marinette was attacked by all of the Kwami's giving her hugs.

"You did It Master Marinette! You fixed it!" Duusuu cheered excitedly.

"We did it Duusuu." Marinette corrected and the Kwami looked like it was about to cry.

"Next time you decide to pull something like this can we have a warning?" Damian asked from behind Kagami where he was with his family.

"Maybe." Marinette smiled and shrugged and Damian laughed a little.

"Are you going back to France now?" Harley asked.

"I will. I have to alert France that I've solved their problem. I have to get my stuff from Spain first though. Than I'll go wherever the Miraculouses are needed." Marinette responded.

"We head back on Friday." Chloe informed Marinette. It was Monday.

"Than we can all hang out here until you leave. Than I'll go back to France." Marinette planned. "I just have to go get my stuff." Marinette reached into her purse and pulled out a sugar cube. "Here you go Kaalki." the Kwami picked it up out of Marinette's hands and munched on it.

"You have explaining to do." Chloe stopped her.

"Don't worry Chloe. I'll be back and I will answer any questions you have." Marinette smiled before she looked at Adrien who was still curled up on the ground. She approached him and bent down. "I suggest you get home." She said in a tone that wasn't her normal nice tone but not the deadly one she had used earlier.

"Wait! I'm going with you!" Kagami said as she joined Marinette's side.

"Are you sure?" Marinette asked.

"You aren't leaving me again so soon." Kagami took Marinette's hand in hers and Marinette smiled.

"Kaalki?" Marinette asked, the rest of her statemet silent.

"Voyage!" Kaalki cried and Marinette, Kagami and all of the Kwami's went through the portal.


	18. Chapter 17

As Marinette and Kagami stepped into the small room that was Marinette apartment, the Kwami's started to fly around to start packing stuff up. Marinette joined them and Kagami sat down on the mattress that lay on the floor.

"Why didn't you come to me?" Kagami chocked out after a moment of busy silence.

Marinette looked up from where she was folding the few pieces of clothing she had taken out in the few days she had been at the apartment. Kagami was barely holding back tears. "Oh Kagami. You can let it out. No ones here but me." And those simple words opened up the floodgates. Kagami let out what she was holding in.

"Why didn't you come to me?" Kagami sobbed, tears running down her face. Kagami doesn't think she has cried like this since she got her letter, and before that, she can't remember.

Marinette hurried over and held her girlfriend in her arms. "I wanted to. I really wanted to. But I couldn't stay anywhere with Chat so close. He would of found me and he would of hurt you and your family." Marinette's voice was soft but she had no trouble making her words clear. Marinette's voice was just like that.

"Couldn't you of just told me where you were?"

"No. Because I know you Kagami. As soon as you knew where I was you were gonna get on the first means of travel to me. I still don't know how you found me."

"Plagg told us, well, he wrote it out." At Kagami's words 

Marinette turned her head toward the black Kwami. Marinette smiled at him and Plagg was practicly glowing from happiness.

"Well than that makes sense." Marinette nodded before turning her attention back to her girlfriend.

"You were right, I guess. I did come find you as soon as I knew where you were." Kagami wrapped her arms around herself in a weak attempt at comfort.

"Kagami, I'm not mad at you." And a quick glance up at her face showed that was true.

"I didn't know you could get mad before today." Kagami joked feebly and Marinette smiled at her, even though Kagami didn't know why. It wasn't like the joke was funny.

"Surprise." Marinette said waving her hands around a little.

"But, why?" Kagami asked another time. "Why couldn't you come to me?"

Marinette sighed and she reached up to her neck, pulling out the two necklaces that were underneath her hoodie. "Because I can't bear to wear anymore ashes. I can't do it." Marinette's voice was shaky as she looked down at the ground.

"What do you mean?" Kagami asked her voice no stronger than Marinette's.

"This one contains the ashes of my Papa." Marinette said holding the biggest one in her hand. The glass bit wasn't fancily designed just a simple vile hanging off a leather cord. "This one contains the ashes of my Maman." Marinette went to the next one up. It had a silver chain and at the end, the pendant, was a simple flower that was all curves. "This one contains the ashes of Master Fu." Marinette fingers traced over a chocker. The part that went around her neck was black, but the pendant was a flower to, this one being more points than the last flower.

"Oh Marinette." Kagami said as she unwrapped her arms from around herself and threw them around the other girl. That's when Marinette realized she was crying.

"I'm ok Kagami. Really." Marinette said as she put her own arms around Kagami. She turned her head to look at the Kwami's, who were hovering close to the two girls. She sent them a message through her head that they should get some rest. It was tiring what they had just been through. She promised to wake them all up before they went back to the Wayne's house. The Kwami's, who were very tired, flew off to the spot Marinette had set up for them to sleep.

"Marinette?" Kagami pulled away, she didn't hesitate. So why was she hesitating now? She constructed her face back into its cool indifferent look, one that she wore often. "Do you still want to be my girlfriend?"

It took Marinette a second to answer. Not that it was a hard choice, because it really wasn't. Marinette already knew her answer, yes a thousand times yes. But the way Kagami said it. It was the way she spoke when Kagami lost a match. Kagami thought that she had lost Marinette. "Do you have to ask?" Marinette finally managed to say. "Do you remember what I said when you first asked me out?"

"I believe it was something along the lines of 'What? ah' - you fell then - 'yes." Kagami smiled.

"Ok that is true. But I meant what I said after than."

"I am pretty positive that it was 'You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and I took only your laugh to realize that beauty is the least of you.' Your a real sap, you know that?"

"It got my point across." Marinette wrinkled her nose up, but a smile remained on her face.

"Yes." Kagami smiled. "Yes it did."

Marinette stood up and packed the few things that were still left. She reached into her purse, which was still by her side, and pulled out one treat for each of the Kwami's. She used some magic to make some camembert for Plagg. Than she woke up the Kwami's so that they could eat.

They savored the flavor of their food and Kagami watched in awe.

"You are going to have a lot of explaining to do about this." Kagami said, waving her arms around in a grand gesture to represent all of the Kwami's.

"I know. But I can trust all of you." Marinette said as she fingered the brooch on the front of her hoodie.

"You fixed it Master Marientte!" Duusuu said, leaving her snack behind to go up to her Master. The best one she had ever had.

"We fixed it Duusuu." Marinette said and than she began to jump around in joy. "We fixed it!" She called out to everyone and no one at the same time. Duusuu smiled at her master and joined her in her happy jumping around, even if Duusuu couldn't jump herself.

"Are you ready to go back Eternal?" Kaalki asked.

Marinette scrunched up her nose a little. "Please, call me Marinette. And," Marinette grabbed her two back packs and reached out to grab Kagami's hand. Kagami took it and Marinette smiled. "Yes Kaalki. I'm ready."

"Voyage."


	19. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want a chapter of what they do while they are all in Gotham? Or do you want me to just skip right to France.

When Marinette and Kagami dropped into the Wayne Manor they found everyone exactly where they left them, even though it had been about an hour since they left. 

When their presence was noted everyone made their way to the dining room where everyone picked a chair and sat. Alfred served some snacks and Alfred the cat jumped up onto Marinette’s lap. 

“I know that I have a lot of explaining to do so I’ll start at the beginning.” Marinette said, pulling out more snacks for the Kwami’s out of her bag. “Please don’t ask any questions until I’m done.” Marinette took a deep breath and looked at each person. “I don’t think that I can stress enough that what is said in this room stays in this room.” She leveled each of them with a stare.

“We’ll keep it secret Marinette. Promise.” Damian assured his friend.

“Three years ago Stone Heart made his first attack on Paris. I was scared. I ran home and up to my room and on my desk I found a strange little box. When I opened it, Tikki came out. She explained to me how to be Ladybug and I gave it a try. I failed the first time, and tried to give the Miraculous away to someone else. But I wasn’t able to and the second time I was able to defeat Stone Heart.

“After than first battle I continued to fight as Ladybug. Me and Tikki became great friends and being Ladybug was awesome. And then Sapatis attacked. I needed help so I gave Trixx to my best friend Alya to wield. She didn’t know it was me but she was a great help. She gave the Miraculous back and everything was fine again.

“When Anansi came I gave Wayzz to Nino to wield. He also didn’t know it was me but was ready to help me in any way he could. After he helped defeat Anansi he gave back the Miraculous.

“I used the both of them a few more times. And I also used Queen Bee, Viperion and Ryuko as well. But than Lila came to school.” Marinette could hear the scoff from Chloe. “For those of you who don’t know Lila is a liar who hates me. She tore everyone at school away from me. I couldn’t trust Alya or Nino anymore. I retired them as Miraculous wielders.

“During Miracle Queen Master Fu, the elderly man that was also turned to dust by Chat Noir, passed guardianship of the Kwami’s onto me. Later that night I found out that I am the Eternal Guardian. I can’t pass guardianship onto another person and I will live forever. The title also came with some cool magic tricks.

“Fast forward to a few months ago me and Chat Noir defeated Hawkmoth and Mayura. We revealed ourselves to each other and Adrien only got worse. He didn't know that I was in a relationship and I think that if he did know than he still wouldn’t of cared. He had a one track mind and he was willing to get rid of anything that got in the way of his goal. He killed my parents and than Master Fu. I ran away to Gotham.

“I quite actually fell from the sky. Aunt Fluer caught me and she and Aunt Harley took me in. I was safe for a while and than, I assume that, Chat Noir forced Plagg to tell him how to track the Ladybug Miraculous. How to track me. So I’m guessing he first attacked Aunt Harley and Aunt Fluer and than brought them here to attack you guys. Than the fight happened, yada yada yada, and we are here.” Marinette finished.

“Woah.” Chloe said in shock.

“Yeah.” Marinette winced. “If you have any questions you can ask them now.”

“What was that thing you did with the brooch?” Luka asked, pointing to the Peacock Miraculous.

“It was broken. That’s why Mayura didn’t do very much ever. It’s dangerous to where a broken Miraculous. But there is a process that you can go through to fix one. That’s what I was doing to the brooch.” Marinette answered.

“Master Marinette is absolutely amazing. She didn’t give up on me once!” Duusuu cheered flying up and around Marinette. Luka smiled at the blue Kwami. 

“Marinette is very loyal. She would make a great wielder of my Miraculous.” Barkk inserted and Marinette smiled at the small dog like Kwami.

“So you have been Ladybug all this time?” Chloe asked.

“Yes.” Marinette responded, looking at Chloe carefully.

“I can’t believe my idol was my best friend!” Chloe almost shouted and Marinette laughed a little.

“Was the magic that I saw you do because of your guardianship thing?” Damian asked.

“No.” Marinette smirked. “That was the Kwami’s pulling a prank on you guys.”

“You should have seen your face on the chat. It was hilarious!” Trixx laughed as she flew up to Damian.  
“I didn’t see you when it happened.” Damian said confusedly. 

“Kwami’s can not be seen or heard on camera.” Wayzz supplied the boy. “So we were there you just couldn’t see us.”

“Than how did you do it in person?” Tim turned to Marinette.

“Tikki can turn invisible when she wants to.” Marinette explained.

The others asked a few more questions and Marinette answered all of them like she promised she would. At the end of the night Chloe, Luka and Kagami were given rooms to stay in at the manor. Marinette went to her second home with her Aunt Fluer and Aunt Harley. 

As she lay in bed trying to sleep she questioned her decision to do what she did to Adrien. Yes, she thought that he deserved it, but it still seemed so cruel. Nooroo, the only Kwami that wa awake at the time sensed Marinette’s bad feelings towards her actions.

“You did the right thing Marinette.” He assured his new Master. Nooroo definitely liked Marinette better than he did Gabriel. She allowed him freedom to do, mostly, just what he pleased. There were pretty much only three rules:

Don’t take your Miraculous out of the box yourself.  
Don't be seen by someone we don’t trust.  
Stay safe.

And Nooroo was perfectly fine with those rules. They were reasonable and if you had a concern about something Marinette was perfectly fine to discuss it with you. She was the perfect Master, and Nooroo envied Tikki for getting to have Marinette as her holder first.

“Are you sure Nooroo?” Marinette asked, breaking Nooroo away from his thoughts.

“Positive. He deserved it after all that he’s done.” Nooroo kept his voice gently. Nooroo, like Duusuu, could perfectly attune to their wielders emotions without the holder having to send the emotions to them, and Nooroo could feel it within him that Marinette was in one of her depressed states at the moment. “You didn’t do anything wrong, he should have known better than to do what he did.” Nooroo continued, and was thankful that the depressed feeling was subsiding inside Marinette. 

“Thank you Nooroo. You always know just what to say.” Marinette smiled.

“Go to sleep Marinette.” Nooroo urged softly and Marinette didn’t argue, only laid down on her couch bed and pulled her blanket over her.

Nooroo watched as her breaths evened out and waited until she was asleep before curling up on top of her head, his favorite spot because of her soft hair.

Nooroo knew that there had never been a female guardian to watch over the box and before he had never questioned it. But know he wondered why not, if all of them were like Marinette than they would of been some of the best guardians ever.


	20. Chapter 19

The next day Marinette went over to the Wayne’s house, she asked her aunts if they wanted to go but they declined, so she went out all on her own.

Kaalki teleported her to a spot closer to the Manor and Marinette walked the rest of the way there. She had brought all of the Kwami’s with her today and they were looking forward to a day with new people. 

When she was let into the Manor she stopped immediately at the tired look that covered Alfred’s face. 

“Are you ok?” She asked gently.

“Just be careful going in there. They’ve been at war since this morning.” The butler sighed as a large thump was heard from somewhere in the house, and Marinette gave him a confused look before walking to where the commotion was coming from.

Alfred had not been exaggerating. Marinette walked into a full on war.

Chloe looked extremely upset as she stood in a corner hands up, as if that could block any attacks coming at her. Her hair was dyed a peculiar shade of blue. Luka stood close to his girlfriend looking as if he was trying to get close to her, his hands were up in a calming gesture as if he was approaching a mad dog.

Jason had his mouth open and you could clearly see that his teeth were green. On his shoulder he was supporting a tired Tim, who looked like he hadn’t had his morning cup of coffee that day and was about to fall asleep. 

Damian looked perfectly fine until a flash of color caught her attention. Following where she saw it she saw that he wore two mismatched socks. One a Robin inspired sock and the other a bright red with black polka-dots on it. It looked strange on the boy who was usually so put together.

Finally she looked at the last person in the room. Kigami stood close to the door, Marinette was just behind her, and she water balloons in each hand, her arms ready to throw them at whoever dared approach her.

“What happened here?” She spoke up and each person whirled to look in her direction. She noticed how none of them exposed their back to Marinette. In her purse she felt one of the Kwami’s push against her leg.

“Someone died my hair!” Chloe shouted stomping her foot.

“All the coffee….. is decaf.” Tim managed to get out.

“Someone messed with my socks.” Damian said gesturing down to his feet.

“Someone died my teeth somehow.” Jason complained.

“Someone sewed all of my pockets shut.” Luka explained as he tried, and failed, to put his hand in his pocket. She felt that push against her leg again. More urgent this time.

“Whoever did it didn’t do anything to me.” Kigami confessed, not looking over at her girlfriend her eyes trained on everyone else in the room. 

“Stop lying Kagami!” Chloe shouted.

“Yeah! We know you did it!” Damian argued.

“I didn’t though!” Kigami argued back.  
The push against her leg was getting more and more urgent. She could feel a sense of panic coming from one of the Kwami’s in her bag but she couldn’t tell which one it was.

“Marinette?” Jason’s voice was calm.

“Yes?”

“Did you do this to us?” Marinette whitened at the accusation and froze. She blinked at all of them, each one looking at her, waiting for her answer. One more hit from a Kwami in her bag and she turned and scurried away closing the door behind her and locking it.

Marinette went to the first place she could think of. The gym.

Once there she swung up into the spot she had gone to before and opened her purse, out flew all of the Kwami’s, one in particular looking very guilty.

“What did you do?” Marinette narrowed her eyes ever so slightly.

“I may have pranked all of them. Except Kagami because I knew that if I pranked your girlfriend you would be really mad. I’m sorry.” Trixx rushed out expecting some sort of punishment. But to her surprise Marinette began Laughing, a soft giggle that put the Kwami at ease.

“Well than Trixx.” The Kwami looked up into Marinette’s eyes and saw a trouble making gleam. “Let’s finish the job.” She said and planning between her and all of the Kwami’s began planning in earnest.

“Remember.” She warned. “If a prank hit’s Kagami you’re out. To be pranked with the others.”

To get out of the room, Damian had to call Alfred to open the door for them. Jason took Tim to his room, Tim already being almost completely asleep and than came back to meet with the others, who had turned the Dining room into a sort of headquarters.

They thought, that since Marinette had left the room, there was no way she could still be there. They didn’t know that Marinette had all of the Kwami’s on her side.

Marinette crawled her way into the vents, which were surprisingly big, and follow the sound of voices to the dining room. Wordlessly Trixx cast a mirage to make it look like Marinette was in the room. No one noticed though.

“Ok. Our only advantage is that Marinette doesn’t know her way around here as well as we do.” Jason strategized. “Chloe, Luka and I will go search the second floor. Damian, Marinette and Kagami you look for her on the first floor.”

“Got it.” Everyone chorused.

“Wait! Marinette?” Jason realized and turned his head to look at the girl. Marinette, the real Marinette in the vents, watched as the fake her waved a little smiling.

“You’re just going to stand there?” Damian questioned, all of them were still to much in shock about her being there.

“Would you like me to run and hide?” Marinette was sure that her voice sounded weird but no one below said anything about it.

“Well you could at least have the decency to be ashamed for what you did.” Chloe fumed.

Fake Marinette pulled out a chair and took a seat. “No I don’t think I will.” She said. “But I will give you a little warning.” Marinette looked at the others, who looked surprised that she had just sat down in front of them even though she knew that they wanted revenge. 

“Alright. Talk.” Damian prodded.

“I have set up elaborately complicated pranks that you will have to face if you wish to survive. They won’t harm you of course, but that will do something. If you make it through the whole thing, without giving up, you get the way to reverse all of the effects done to you. If you don’t you will stay how you are forever.” Fake Marinette smiled, a mischievous smile, and the others looked taken aback by it. “Have fun.” A fake Kaalki zoomed out of Marinette’s bag and called voyage, and fake Marinette disappeared from the room. Real Marinette watched on from above.

Trixx, used her illusions to make Marinette invisible so that Marinette could follow the group closely. IT was extremely funny to watch them go through. Every turn they took they were terrified that they were going to run into something. They hadn’t yet. 

They walked into Tim’s room to see him slurping up a coffee and looked curiously at his computer screen.

“Is something going on with you guys? My computer just got hacked and all it says is hint.” He answered slurping up anther sip of his coffee. He had woken up to the smells of it and upon taking a sip he was delighted to figure out that it was Marinette’s coffee.

“Out of the way let us see!” Jason said rushing up to the computer screen. He pushed the hint button and could curse at what happened.

‘Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna turn around and desert you’

Jason shut it off quickly. “I can’t believe she did that to us.” He said dejectedly. Marinette could barely hold back her giggles as she approached Chloe from behind. She was still invisible and she was about to pull the stunt of her life.

Standing right behind Chloe she waited until no one was paying any attention to the mayor’s daughter and than took her chance. Putting her arm around Chloe’s neck she began to drag the girl backwards.

“Luka!” She screeched but Marinette continued to pull away and Away until she was out of the room. Stompp, who was very strong, slammed the door shut behind them and Wayzz locked it. 

Marinette continued to drag the girl until she made it to an empty room.

“Calm down Chloe. It’s just me.” The rich girls screams instantly stopped.

“Ma-Marinette?” She whispered.

“Yup. Trixx let her see me.” Chloe turned around as she saw Marinette standing there. Face tilted to the side and a big grin on her face. “I figured you wanted to get the die out of your hair. And then you get to join in on the prank. You want to?”

Chloe matched Marinette’s grin with her own. “Absolutely.” She laughed.

Marinette took her to a bathroom and Ziggy, who loved to be kind and helpful, helped Marinette wash the blonde’s hair in the sink. Soon, and doing something that Chloe didn’t see, Marinette had finished and the girls hair was back to normal.

“So what is the actual prank?”

“There isn’t one!” Duusuu said excitedly rushing up to be close to Chloe while she talked. Chloe just sent Marinette a confused look.

“There isn’t one. I haven’t pulled a prank on anyone. Trixx pulled all the pranks on you. The only prank I’m pulling is the build-up.”

“Marinette I forgot how truly brilliant you are” Chloe laughed. “What do you want me to do?” 

“You get to hang out with me and kidnap the next person.” Marinette smiled. “Trixx you mind covering us up?” Trixx nodded eagerly and waved her paw. 

Chloe looked down at herself and frowned. Nothing had happened. She looked up and was shocked when in the mirror she saw nothing. It must of worked.

“We can see each other when we look directly but that’s it.” Marinette said from Chloe’s left and indeed when Chloe looked she could see her friend, even though she had not been able to see her in the mirror.

“Let’s go.” Chloe smiled.

The two kidnapped Tim and Kagami as well to be apart of the prank. It was hilarious to watch as Luka Damian and Jason drove themselves out of their own minds.

“It’s time Xuppo. Go do your thing.” She whispered to the monkey like Kwami.

Xuppo immediately shot out and made himself look scared. He loved a good prank, just like Trixx. “Whatever you do, don’t go in that room!” He said, forcing himself to take deep breaths.

“Oh come on. Marinette doesn’t think we are that stupid. Right?” Damian sighed, Marinette smirked from her spot a good few feet away. The three behind her were barely stifling their giggles. “Is that where we are supposed to go to get out of this thing?” He demanded of the Kwami.

“N-no.” The Kwami stuttered, his voice sounding like a lie.

“Ha!” Jason exclaimed, pushing past his brothers and towards the door. “It’s over.” He said placing his hand on the handle.

“Do you think the actual prank could be behind that door?” Luka said fear lacing his voice. Marinette had managed to steal his girlfriend from right beside her, he wouldn’t put an amazing prank behind the door past her.

“No.” jason said sounding unsure before shacking his head. “No the Kwami was lying. This is the way out. Right?” Jason looked at the other two.

“I don’t know. The perfect end would be a great prank.” Damian was looking at the door with a slightly fearful look on his face.

“It’s either this or keep wandering around, looking for another way out.” Jason said hand still placed on the doorknob.

“It can’t be that bad. Right?” Luka said as he edged closer to the door.

“Right. We open the door on the count of three.” Damian reasoned. “One.”

“Two.” Jason said.

“Three!” Luka said, Jason didn’t open the door, he instead scurried backward.

“I don’t want to do it, someone else do it.” He whined. Damian stepped forward.

“One…Two…Three!” He threw open the door to reveal nothing on the other side.

“Congratulations!” Marinette cheered as Trixx dropped the illusion. “You made it through.”

“But we didn’t get pranked?” Luka asked more than said, eyes flicking to his girlfriend who was laughing at him.

“No you didn’t. There was never a prank planned. It was all just the tension that I let build up.” She smiled.

“What about the other pranks?” Jason asked, trying to recover his dignity a little. 

“I didn’t do those. Trixx did. She loves a good prank.”

“Marinette!” The three boys called out in exasperation.

It had been a good day.


	21. Chapter 20

The next day, Wednesday, Marinette decided that it had been long enough and that she was going to take her girlfriend out on a date, wether you liked it or not.

This time when Kaalki transported Marinette to the Wayne Manor he made a portal that went right into Kagami’s room, instead of somewhere outside of the house.

Marinette looked in awe at her sleeping girlfriend. The blanket was pulled up to the other girls chin and it looked like she was holding a pillow to her chest underneath of it. Her hair wasn’t very tangled due to its shortness and her face was peaceful. Marinette smiled as she got closer. Leaning over her Marinette could hear Kagami’s even breaths.

She looked so peaceful.

“WAKE UP!” Marinette shouted as she pounced onto the sleeping girl. Kagami let out a shriek as she bolted upright to see her girlfriend, laughing and out of breath as she lay on the other side of the bed.

Kagami picked up the pillow she had been holding and slammed it down onto Marinette’s face, the pig-tailed girls laughter being muffled.

“Did you have to do that?” Kagami complained.

Marinette moved the pillow off of her face and smiled at Kagami. “Why of course.” She giggled as she stood up.

“Was there a reason you decided to do this or did you just want to?” Kagami said standing up from her bed and stretching herself out.

“I’m taking you out around Gotham today. Luka and Chloe can come if they want. But it’s simply been to long since we last went on a date and I intend to change that.” Marinette explained.

“Ok, ok. Just get out already so I can get dressed.” Kagami said shooing Marinette out the door.

As Kagami got dressed in her normal outfit she heard two other shrieks. One high pitched and one slightly more masculine. She assumed that Marinette had treated Chloe and Luka to the same wake up call. 

Stepping out of the room she saw Marinette sitting on the floor playing some sort of clapping game with Tikki. Luka was standing close by yawning into his hand. It was probably safe to assume that Chloe was getting ready or had gone back asleep.

“Are we really doing this?” Kagami asked and Marinette got distracted from the clapping game, causing Tikki to shout in victory and Marinette to pout.

“If you want to.” Marinette answered facing Kagami. “I want a rematch!” She declared, looking at the red Kwami.

“Did you wake up Chloe?” Luka asked Marinette. 

Marinette didn’t dare look away from her game and instead distractedly answered “Yes.”

“Should I go see if she’s awake?”

“How scandalous!” Marinette cried as she smiled, still intently focused on her game. 

Chloe chose that second to emerge from her rooms door. “What’s scandalous?”

“Luka was about to,” Kagami lifted two fingers to bend them around her next words. “‘Check up on you.’”

“I win!” Tikki exclaimed and Marinette flopped down on the ground.

“I can’t believe it. I lost.”

“Come on. We can make up for it spending a day in gotham.” Kagami said as she picked her girlfriend up off the floor.

“Ok!” Marinette brightened. Tikki laughed.

“Is it just Tikki with you today?” Chloe asked.

“No. I have Kaalki and Duusuu with me to.” Said Kwami’s flew out of Marinette’s purse to say hello.

“Are we going or not?” Luka whined.

“Calm down music boy. We’re going.” Marinette retorted as she reached out and laced her fingers with Kagami’s.

Together the four of them left the Manor, the gave the boys a vague explanation about where they were going to be that day, and they left.

“What do you have planned Mari?” Chloe inquired.

“Well there just so happens to be a fair today.”

“Oo! Lets go!” Luka yelled, drawing the attention of some strangers on the street.

“I think that a fair would be fun.” Kagami added on.

“Fine, whatever.” Chloe tried to complain but the smile on her face gave her away.

Marinette guided them through the city until they reached a park, where a fair has been set up. After they payed to enter the two couples split up almost immediately. Chloe and Luka practicly running towards the rides and Marinette and Kagami strolling towards the game stalls.

“What game do you want to play first?” Kagami began to gently swing their threaded hands.

“Whatever you want to.”

Kagami smiled and pulled Marinette towards the game where you swing down the hammer and see how strong you are.

Kagami slammed the hammer down and it was close. Marinette watched as her girlfriend frowned, her eyes flicking over to a dragon plushy. Marinette smiled and picked up the hammer.

When in the ladybug suit your strength becomes enhanced. Whatever strength you have in your civilian life is made stronger. Marinette lived in a bakery. She was used to carrying heavy bags of flour. When she got the ladybug Miraculous she was already pretty strong. Her time in the suit built up her strength out of the suit. She could now proudly say that she could carry as much flour as her father had been able to do. Four hundred pounds at one time. 

When Marinette swung that hammer down the meter went up to the top very quickly and the person in charge of the game looked pretty shocked that she had reached the top. Marinette was pretty small after all.

When given the opportunity to pick her prize Marinette instantly chose the dragon and pushed it into her girlfriends hands, the smile she received was the greatest award she could ask for.

But Kagami couldn’t just let that be. She had to get Marinette something to. When Kagami dragged Marinette to the next game it was one she was certain she could win. She had no problem getting the hoops to settle over the bottles. Accuracy was important in fencing after all.

When the person in charge of the stall allowed Kagami to pick her prize she looked at Marinette, silently passing the message along that it was her choice.

“That one please.” Marinette pointed to a rather cute turtle and she hugged it to her chest once it was in her hands. Pressing her face into the top of it she took a breath and smiled at the beautiful that was her girlfriend. When she pulled her head up that smile still covered her face.

They played many more games and won lots more prizes. Kagami only really wanted her dragon one and it looked like Marinette was trying to start a rather large collection. Unfortunately there were only so many that she could hold.

“What is your goal here?” Kagami said gesturing to the many stuffed animals the girl was holding.

“I promised the Kwami’s I would get each of them something.” She brought her voice down low. “I’m getting them each their own animal. If I could get somewhere more quiet I could put these all away and be able to start with my hands empty.”

“Come on.” Kagami sighed dragging the other girl behind her.

Kagami pulled her into the narrow passageway between the rows of games. There she watched in awe as Marinette stuffed all of her prizes into the small handbag at her side.

“How?” She stuttered out.

“Magic!” Marinette winked and linked their hands together and they continued on their way.

Eventually both seemed satisfied and they stepped away from the games. They crossed Luka and Chloe, waving as they passed and continued on their way. 

Rides were not Kagami’s area of expertise, heck, she had barely just caught on to the games thing. So when they entered the part of the far the held the few rides she allowed Marinette to take the lead.

“Do you want to start easy or dive in?” Marinette eyes sparkled with an emotion Kagami couldn’t name.

Kagami wasn’t one to back down from a challenge. “Dive in.”

“Perfect.” 

Marinette took Kagami to a ride that actually looked fun. It had giant hanging seats and went around in a big circle. Sometimes you were hanging in the air and other times you were closer to the ground. 

They waited in line only for a little bit and Kagami had time to study the ride. It looked harmless, you were simply going in circles. It appeared to be going at a moderate pace and didn’t seem scary in the slightest. Kagami couldn’t understand why people were screaming.

When Marinette and her were situated in the seat and someone had checked that their seatbelt were on correctly. They were both warned to hold on tightly to what they were holding, if they dropped it and it got lost they weren’t responsible. Kagami tightened her grip on her dragon and Marinette did the same with the ladybug plushy she was holding.

When the ride began to admit Kagami admitted that she was a little underwhelmed. This was her first ride and she had expected something bigger. 

The ride began to speed up and Kagami could feel Marinette buzzing next to her.

When the ride hit what Kagami assumed was full speed she understood what the screams were for after she let one out herself. They were moving much faster than she thought. Kagami focused on holding on tightly to the ride while Marinette was laughing and throwing her arms up in the air.

When they got off the ride Kagami was nothing short of relieved. “Look there’s Chloe and Luka. I think they were waiting for us.” Kagami just follows Marinette, trying to collect herself.

“Did yo enjoy your ride Kagami?” Chloe smirked.

“No, not really.” She looked at Chloe. “But strangely I want to do it again.”

The rest of the day went great. They bought unhealthy snacks from the food stands there and went on more rides. At the end of the day they walked back to the manor and the boys teased her for the rest of the night when Marinette had kissed her goodbye.

But she wouldn’t let them damper her mood of such a fantastic day.


	22. Chapter 21

”Hello people of Paris.”

Marinette was back in Paris. 

The morning that Chloe Luka and Kagami left Marinette stayed at home and said goodbye to all of the people she was leaving behind. Her Aunts and her friends. She used Kaalki to travel there and he teleported her to the bakery. Marinette had to admit it was strange seeing it so empty. Once she had collected herself enough she immediately went to the Mayor, as Ladybug of course, and asked that he set up a conference between her and the rest of Paris. The Mayor, who was practicly known for kissing up to people in higher positions than him, scrambled to make it happen for her.

“As you may know there are four missing case files in this city. After some research on my part I have figured out the fate of each of the four people. For those of you who have little knowledge on these people I will read part of the same file.”

Marinette was standing in front of the City Hall talking at a podium that had many microphones attached. Looking out at the crowd, which was actually very small (Marinette assumed most people were watching from home), there were many camera’s set up and pointed towards her. If a boost of confidence hadn’t come with the suit Marinette doubted she would be able to give this speech.

“The following people were reported missing not to long ago. Tom Dupain, Sabine Cheng, Wang Fu and Marinette Dupain-Cheng. In the homes of these people it was noticed that there were piles of dust. In the Fu household there was one and in the Dupain-Cheng residence there were two.”

Marinette wished that she was able to have the Kwami’s with her but that wasn’t allowed. The public wasn’t supposed to know that the little gods existed much less see them in person. But still she wished to have the comfort that they shared when she was in their presence. The Kwami’s were currently with Chloe, Luka and Kagami, who were watching here speech live at the hotel, while their Miraculous’s lay locked in her transformation.

“I regret to inform you that three of those people are dead.” 

Marinette heard some gasps from the crowd but otherwise ignored them. She didn’t want to have a breakdown on live television.

“And I regret to inform you even more that the person who killed them is none other than Chat Noir.”

The crowd fell almost deathly silent, a strange occurrence in the city of Paris. Chat Noir had been their hero. They didn’t witness his downfall into the crazy desire to have his partner love him.

“Tom Dupain, Sabine Cheng and Wang Fu are all dead because of him.”

Marinette was sure that the many microphones surrounding her picked up the slight anger in her tone, and she took a short pause to get rid of it. She needed to be professional, she can’t grieve on the stage.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng is still alive and I personally delivered her back to Paris after taking care of my former partner. She explained the situation to me and it goes a little like this. Chat Noir, for a reason that was disclosed to me in secrecy and shall remain in secrecy, desperately wanted Marinette to love him. Marinette refused though, she tells me that at the point he wanted her love she was already in a happy relationship, and Chat Noir took his anger out on the people he believed to be holding her back from loving him.”

Marinette shut her eyes and tried to stay grounded. With no Kwami to help her it was much harder and she gripped onto the podium in front of her with all the force that she could. Emotions weren’t a threat in Paris anymore but Paris still needed their hero to stay strong.

“Chat Noir first killed her Parents and when she still refused he went after Wang Fu. Marinette informs me that Fu was like a grandfather to her and that he mentored her and helped guide her in her decisions. In Marinette’s fear she ran away from Paris to escape and alerted me of the problem. I revoked Chat Noir’s Miraculous from him so that he can no longer cause any harm.”

Marinette brushed over the battle. She brushed over the emotional encounter she had been forced to have with her old partner. She couldn’t tell her city that she had entirely planned to run away until he got tired of chasing. Marinette took a deep breath in and prepared for the hardest part.

“Any questions?” 

The reporters clambered over each other to get their question to her. She pointed to one of them.

“Will you reveal the identity of who Chat Noir was so that the police can arrest him?”

“No, I will not. I assume that lots of you are ashamed of his actions or are hateful towards him because of them. But I don’t think that in our anger with him for his wrongdoing that we should forget about all of the good things that he had done for us. Yes, he did the wrong thing and yes, it was a very bad thing. But he has already been punished for misusing a Miraculous and really I think that that is all the punishment he deserves.”

More jumbled talking. She pointed to another reporter.

“When you say that he has been ‘punished for missing a Miraculous’ can you tell us what you mean by that?”

“When you misuse a Miraculous there are consequences that come with it.” Marinette didn’t bring up the fact that she enforced those consequences. “Hawkmoth was punished for how he used the Miraculous in the way that he is forced to feel all of the pain that he inflicted.” To the Kwami. “Chat Noir was punished in the same way.”

More clambering. She pointed to another.

“The girl, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, is she pressing charges against Chat Noir? And if so does she know his identity?”

“I am not for certain but I do not believe that Marinette is going to press charges.” She wasn’t. “Although I do know that she knows his identity.” And Adrien knows hers. But he can’t share it, she put some Kwami magic on him so that he can’t.

More trying to get her attention to ask questions. She looked at the small crowd of reporters and held back a sigh when she saw Alya desperately trying to get her attention while simultaneously trying to get Lila next to her to get her attention. She pointed to a different reporter.

“Will there be a new Chat Noir?”

“I don’t believe that there will be. Currently there is no big Miraculous-worthy threat threatening Paris so I don’t really think that a new Chat Noir is necessary.”

Alya was jumping up and down now trying to get her attention. Marinette couldn’t explain why she was filming this, it was more likely that people would be watching on their televisions at home. But nevertheless she pointe to her old classmate.

“Hi Ladybug! Are you considering putting any hero’s out? Lila, your best friend, told me-“

“I’m sorry who?” She couldn’t help herself. How dare that lying little girl claim to be her best friend? Marinette had the power to end this and she was definitely going to use it.

“Lila? Lila Rossi? Your best friend?” Alya continued, her face showing confusion.

“I’m sorry I don’t know a Lila Rossi.” She paused and made it look like she was thinking. “Oh Wait!” She looked at Lila’s face and saw her looking considerably paler. “She’s the student whose gotten akumatized many times right?” She didn't wait for the answer. “You should tell her not to spread lies about being my best friend. That could lead to some unwanted danger. But back to your question, what was it again?.”

Alya was gaping at her but finally managed to stutter it out. “Are you considering putting any hero’s out. In the past you have put out Rena Rouge, Carapace, Queen Bee and some others.”

“The same with Chat Noir, I don’t think that it is necessary at this moment. I will be speaking to each of my temporary hero’s though so that they know exactly what is going on. One more question.”

The clambering was more intense now and the jumbled voices were practicly shouts.

She pointed to one and he seemed relieved that he had been picked. The others looked beyond disappointed though.

“If we were to want more details on the actions of Chat Noir would the one girl, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, be available for questioning?”

She had to think for a moment. Would she feel up to questioning? She didn’t know. On one hand it would be best to get the story out instead of allowing speculation. But on the other it would be stressful and painful to have to go through the storytelling process so that they could know the information. She needed more time to think.

“I do not know wether or not she will be willing to answer any questions. The only good thing that came of Hawkmoth’s akumatizing people was that we as a city learned to take in other people emotions before following through with our actions. I encourage you all not to lose that skill. Marinette has gone through a lot. She is stressed and dealing with the loss of her family.” She is tired and faced with the responsibility of making sure that all is right with the Kwami. She is sad and dealing with the mental argument about how much longer she is going to stay in Paris. She is confused and unsure about how life without her parents will work out. “Please. Do not charge at her with your questions about a terrible experience that she had to go through.”

She looked out at the crowd and smiled at them all. They looked like they were taking her words to heart which was a good thing. She had meant what she said, Paris had learned to take all emotions into account and act accordingly.

“That will be all.” She unclasped her yo-yo from around her waist and threw it into the distance. The familiar sound it made was comforting. When she felt it latch onto something she smiled. “Bug out.”


	23. Chapter 22

Marinette fell onto her bed with a pink flash. It seemed impossible how something felt both so familiar and so foreign at the same time. Tikki landed on her pillow beside her head.

“Do you want me to call the other Kwami’s over here?” Marinette shrugged.

Sitting up Marinette closed her trapdoor and climbed down her ladder. Her room hadn’t changed at all since she had been gone.

Her room was still the bright pink color that she had picked out when she was little. On her desk her sketchbook was still open with her pencil on top as if she had simply stopped to go get a snack. The wall that used to hold all of her photos of Adrien was covered with different pictures now. Pictures of her with Kagami and her with Chloe and her with Luka and some of them had all four of them. She smiled a little at her favorite one. She was holding a lemonade in one hand and was throwing a peace sign up to the camera with her other. But behind her was Kagami, who was looking at her as if she personally had hung all the stars in the sky.

Marinette loved that one.

Marinette took a deep breath and walked downstairs. She was surprised how empty it felt.

The sun still shone through the window and lit up the room with plenty of natural light, as if the sun hadn’t gotten the message that this was supposed to be a sad place.

Marinette was used to her home being empty, but usually there was the noise from the bakery to challenge the absolute quiet. Now as she stood in the kitchen, she was positive you could feel a pin drop.

The living room looked the same. The couch was still sitting there and the television was still set up, but it didn’t look homey anymore. The couch didn’t look warm and inviting like it normally did. It looked just as cold as everything else did.

Marinette took another deep breath and choked on it. She couldn’t believe-

No. She could believe. She just didn’t want to.

With a little hesitance she walked down the stairs and into the bakery, wiping at the few stray tears she hadn’t realized had fallen when she was upstairs.

The bakery was dark and definitely closed, but it was far from it’s normal prim and proper self. Marinette pushed Kaalki’s glasses up her nose and got to work. The bakery was her parents life work. She wouldn’t let it go to waste like this.

Tikki settled down on top of the cash register as she watched Marinette work. She had to admit that she was worried about her chosen. Losing everyone you care about in one go is a hard thing to go through, especially when your convinced that it’s all your fault. But Tikki knew enough about Marinette to know that this was how she was going to work through it.

She sighed and contacted Plagg through their link. She could talk to all of the Kwami’s but that was still strange to her. The bond between them had been created when Marinette was named the guardian, but Tikki and Plagg had been connected always.

_Marinette’s cleaning the bakery. I don’t know how much company she wants and I don’t think she is either._

_Does she need anything?_

Tikki wasn’t all to shocked that Plagg liked Marinette so much. She did save his life after all. But even before that Plagg had liked Marinette. Tikki was positive that it came from the fact that Marinette fed him with no complaint. If he was hungry he was given something to eat. No arguments. Plagg used to visit a few times before they defeated Hawkmoth because of it.

_I don’t know. I feel so useless because all I can do is watch._

_You aren’t useless Tikki. We are coming over._

_Ok just stay quiet and out of the way. Marinette is really concentrated right now._

Marinette knew the second that all of the Kwami’s sat down on the counter beside Tikki to watch her as she worked. But she didn’t do anything with that knowledge. She had a job to do right now.

She walked around the counter and she looked at all of the old pastries that lay withe the display case. She carefully picked up each one and threw them away.

Soon each display case was empty of any kind of treat.

She couldn’t stand that. The cases were never empty. She walked into the bakery kitchen and opened the fridge. Most everything in there was expired. She threw it away and walked back upstairs.

Grabbing a piece of paper she wrote down a list while she walked around the upstairs kitchen. The Kwami’s settled down on the different counter as she did it.

Eventually she went upstairs and picked out an outfit. She wore a rose colored t-shirt and put a long white sweater over top of it. Instead of her beloved pink jeans she put on a pair of black ones and finished it off with a pair of black shoes.

She puled her hair out of their pigtails and brushed it before pulling it back into a single ponytail. Looking in the mirror she hoped that the glasses and different hair-style would help hide who she was.

She didn’t grab her purse and instead offered the inside pocket of her sweater to whoever wanted to go with her. Tikki, Kaalki and Duusuu were in the pocket first and Plagg followed. The rest said that they would stay.

She grabbed her list and made her way out of the bakery using the back door and locking it behind her. She made it to the store and back without being recognized and was very grateful for it.

When she made it home she put her grocery bags down in the bakery kitchen.

She took of her sweater and got to work immediately. She made everything that would normally be in the bakery and more. She made cookies, croissants, macaroons, loaves of bread, bonbons and because Plagg was there the cheese sauce filled croissants that he loved so much.

She filled the display case and stopped to stand at the door.

“Should I do it Tikki?” She questioned her first Kwami.

“Do what you need to do Marinette. If you want to do this than we won’t stop you.”

Marinette flipped the sign from closed to open and opened the door, allowing the delicious smells of the bakery waft outwards.


	24. Chapter 23

Marinette loved the comfortable familiarity she got from working at the bakery and right now that was just what she needed.

She greeted each customer with a smile and asked the same “How can I help you today?” over and over again. Some students, around college age, looked very relieved that she was back because they had tests coming up. She made them the coffee they ordered, most of the had been around enough to know the names of the drinks that they liked.

Others looked at her concernedly while they ordered their favorite pastry. Marinette knew that they were questioning why she was doing this. But they didn’t say anything out loud. Marinette thought it had something to do with the speech she had made as Ladybug earlier.

Marinette promised herself that once she ran out of pastries that she would stop, but she hadn’t run out yet and she was enjoying the distracting tasks of running the bakery.

But unfortunately good things can’t last forever. Alya entered the bakery looking more than just angry and Marinette was glad that is was impossible for her former best friend to be akumatized.

“I want an interview.” The brunette said butting her way up to the front of the line, much to the protests of the customers.

“I’m sorry can you wait in line? I have customers.” She said as politely as she could. Alya sighed but stormed to the back of the line.

Marinette kept the line moving but it was stopped again when Alya loudly complained from the back. Marinette winced but smiled up at her next costumer. 

“What can I get for you today Ma’am?” She smiled.

“Can I have, lets see, four chocolate chip cookies and one of your drinks. I think it’s called ‘I studied all night’?” Marinette nodded at the woman.

“Will that be all?”

“No can I also get a Earl grey?” She asked.

“Of course.” Marinette walked behind the display case and picked out four chocolate chip cookies and began brewing one tea and one coffee. She delivered everything to the women as soon as it was ready. “That will be 5 euros.” The woman handed over the money and Marinette put it inside the register.

“You know dear if you want me to handle that girl I would be happy to.” Marinette couldn’t help but flush with happiness at the fact that someone would be willing to help her.

“It’s ok ma’am. I’ll be fine.” The woman nodded and left the bakery.

Eventually the line was gone and it was just Alya left. Marinette was mostly out of everything and took what was left and packed it away in their proper containers so that she could take them upstairs.

“Hello Alya.” She said as she picked up all of the remaining cookies and packed them in a box for Tikki. 

“I want an interview.” She repeated.

“About what?” 

“You know what. About your experience with Chat Noir.” 

“I don’t really feel up to that Alya.”

“I didn’t ask if you felt up for it.” Alya leaned forward, placing her hands on the counter trying to be threatening. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Plagg about to fly up and beat the girl up but he was being held back by the other Kwami’s.

“You also didn’t ask wether or not I wanted to give you an interview.” Marinette returned not backing down from the girl. She let Plagg know that she could handle it.

“I’m getting my interview.” She growled.

“No your not. Now if you could please leave that would be great.”

“Why should I leave?”

“Because Alya I am asking you to leave. And If you don’t I will either call the police or force you out myself.”

“Like you could lay a hand on me.”

“I wouldn’t get to cocky Alya.”

Marinette mentally asked the Kwami’s to go and text her Uncle Jagged to get the police there for her. She felt a few of them getting farther away and she assumed that was them going to do what she asked.

“Marinette just because you have Ladybug on your side doesn’t make you high and mighty. You are still a worthless little girl who lost her parents and doesn’t know what else to do. And really I’m kinda sad about it. Your parents were nice people. It should of been you that died.” She sneered and Marinette took a step back.

“You are nothing Marinette. Never was and never will be. Me and the rest of the class were lucky to have Lila come and open our eyes to the truth. That you are just a jealous wannabe designer with a crush on a boy that she will never get.”

“Alya please leave.” Marinette sighed, not denying the tears falling down her face at her classmates harsh words.

“Not until I get my interview.”

There was a loud whoop that sounded from outside and suddenly there was a police officer coming through the door. Officer Raincompromix. 

“What the-“ Alya began.

“I told you Alya. That if you didn’t leave I was either going to force you out or call the police. I gave you your chance.” She wiped the tears from her face.

“I suggest you come with me before you make this situation worse for yourself.” The officer said, dragging Alya out.

Marinette relaxed as soon as she was gone and looked up at the small security camera in the corner of the room.


	25. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino Chapter!

Nino was so done.

He had suspected that Lila was lying for a while now. She kept saying things that contradicted other stories that she had told. He did google search after google search and came up with nothing about her.

The interview with Ladybug just confirmed every suspicion he had. Lila had lied about everything, and he had failed to believe his childhood best friend.

When Alya had called to ask Nino to come pick her up from Jail he was beyond confused. Why was his girlfriend in jail? What had she done this time?

When he pulled up in his moms car he stopped and looked at the building for a moment. This wasn’t the first time he had been here to pick up Alya. It had gotten so often that Alya had begun to make friends in there. It was disturbing.

He sighed and pulled himself out of the car and walked in. He waited in the front while they went to get his crazy girlfriend and when she came out she looked very offended.

“I didn’t do anything wrong!” She was arguing.

“You were harassing someone and on their property after being told to leave.” The officer said. Nino recognized him as Sabrina’s dad.

Alya continued to grumble until she was standing in front of Nino.

“What did you do this time?” He pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I was trying to get an interview of Marinette for my blog. She kept saying no. But Lila told me that I was sure to get an interview.” Nino couldn’t stop his heavy sigh at the mention of the liar. Some reporter Alya was, didn’t even fact check the words Lila said before putting it on the blog. Alya didn’t even seem to notice that her blog had become irrelevant to anything. Fans had stopped going on the site when she had started posting fake stories about their heroes.

“How bad was it?” He looked at the officer.

“Marinette would be able to sue Alya for a lot of money for what she did. Harassment is a serious thing and she could add emotional trauma to the list. When we got to the bakery she was crying.” The redhead explained.

That was enough to send Nino over the edge. Alya had hurt Marinette and Nino would not let that happen again. He had been best friend with Marinette practicly from birth. Their mothers had known each other through the pregnancy and had become friends. 

In their early years it was rare to see one without the other. They stuck to each other like glue and he had probably been the hardest to convince that Marinette was a bad person. Even if he had been turned against her in the end.

“Call your parents. I’m not bailing you out of this.” Nino said before turning and leaving.

“Babe! Get back here!” She called after him. “If you leave we are through!”

Nino froze at the last one. 

Sure he loved Alya. They had gotten together in a strange way, thrown into a panther cage was certainly a head turner when asked how they met, but Alya had been a nice girl and when he got to know her he had fallen for her instead. But he didn’t love this person that she had been turned into. Lila had turned her into a monster just like she was. 

He turned around and looked at her. She was beautiful. She had a pretty dark skin color that matched his own. Her hair was a natural ombre and her smile had never failed to make him happy. But as he looked at her se saw her triumphant smile, she thought she was getting out, and he couldn’t deny that this smile did not make him happy in the slightest. In fact it made him a bit angry. 

“Than I guess we are over Alya.” He ignored her calls after him and exited the building.

He got back in the car and drove to the only place he could think of. He stopped the car at the Bakery and looked at it for a few seconds. It looked pretty good. 

Ever since Marinette had disappeared the bakery had slowly gotten dirtier and dirtier. But now the windows were sparkling again and past the windows the inside looked clean. The upstairs light was on so it was likely Marinette was making herself something to eat. His stomach grumbled and he remembered that he hadn’t eaten dinner that night. Looking at his watch he saw that it was around 6:30.

He pulled himself out of the car, sighing for the hundredth time that day, and walked to the back door, where you could enter the house part.

He looked at the door bell for a few seconds before gathering the courage to actually press it and when he did he couldn’t figure out why he had.

He had basically bullied her along with the rest of the class practicly ever since Lila had arrived. He didn’t know what to say to that. He didn’t have a single clue how you apologize to that. Before he could turn and walk away the door opened and there stood Marinette.

She certainly looked different.

Her hair was pulled back in a single ponytail away from her face instead of her normal pigtails. One her nose a pair of rose-gold tinted glasses perched. She wore a rose shirt and had a white sweater on over top. It looked fluffy and he was sure it was. She had on black jeans and black boots to go with the rest of her outfit.

On her hand he saw a new ring that he had never seen her wear before but didn’t question it. He hadn’t paid attention to her in months.

Gathering his courage he looked her in the eye.

“I’m so sorry Marinette. For everything.”


	26. Chapter 25

After Alya had been taken away she had begun to clean up the bakery while assuring her Uncle that she was ok over the phone.

When she was finished she had gone up the stairs and decided to have pizza for her diner. Pulling out all of the food that the Kwami’s liked she had set up their dinner first and than begun on her own.

She had put her sweater back on because she liked having the peacock brooch on her most of the time. It made her feel like Duusuu was safer, even if she could clearly see the Kwami flying in front of her happy as anything.

She was waiting for her pizza’s to be done when she heard the doorbell downstairs ring. 

She didn’t know who it was but she assumed that she could check.

Walking down the stairs the Kwami’s followed close behind while still staying out of sight. Looking out the small peephole Marinette was surprised to see Nino and she quickly opened the door for him.

He seemed startled when the door opened. And in the moments after he seemed to be taking in her appearance. She let him take his time. 

Finally she met her eyes and he said the last things that she expected him to.

“I’m so sorry Marinette. For everything.”

She looked at him for a moment and Nino took the hat off of his head and wrung it in-between his hands in his nervousness.

And when she reached out and hugged him he actually yelped in surprise. She couldn’t stop the chuckle that she let out.

“Hey Nino.” She smiled. “Why don’t you come inside and explain.” She pulled the door opened wider so that he could step in and closed the door behind them.

Walking up the stairs she made her way back into the kitchen and put the empty tray of food for the Kwami’s into the sink to wash later.

“Sit down Nino, you don’t have to stand there and look so nervous.” She said as she checked on her pizza’s.

He sat down and Marinette took the chair across from him.

“I’m so sorry Marinette. I can’t believe I ever believed her and I’m so sorry that I turned against you and that I didn’t believe you and I’m sorry that I didn’t keep being your friend and I’m sorry-“

“Nino calm down. I forgive you.”

Nino looked shocked. “Just like that?”

“Just like that.”

“Why?”

“Because you are the only one who realized that what they did was wrong. You realized that Lila was lying and you are sorry for it. That’s all I need.” She smiled.

“Thank you Marinette. I don’t deserve you.”

“Nonsense. We are friends.” The oven beeped and Marinette got up and pulled out the two pizza’s that she had made. Both of them were cheese. “Do you want any Pizza?”

“Uh yeah sure. I didn’t eat dinner.” Marinette cut him a slice and placed a plate in front of him.

“So what’s going on in your life?”

Nino looked up at her. She recognized that look on his face. It was the ‘I just did something big and I’m not sure if I’ll regret it later’ look.

“What did you do?” She leaned in ready to help him.

“I broke up with Alya.” He closed his eyes tight.

“What?!?” Marinette couldn’t help screaming.

“She asked me to pick her up from Jail and than I found out that she was there because she was messing with you so I told her that she has to get her parents to pick her up and she said that if I left the building than we were through and I left.” Nino rushed out in one breath.

He was slammed into another hug.

“What do I get this for?”

“You did that for me. I know how much you liked Alya.” She said pulling away and going back to sit in her seat. Picking up her pizza she blew on it and took a bite, her face instantly scrunching up because of how hot the slice was.

“What’s going on in your life?”

“Me?” Marinette put down her piece of pizza. “Well I just got back and I keep expecting them to show up. Like just walk around the corner and ask me to do something. But other than that I’m good.”

“Ladybug said your in a relationship. Is that true?”

“Yeah.”

“Who is it?” Nino begged for information.

“Kagami.”

“What?” Nino took a bite of his slice. “Really?”

“Yeah. She’s amazing.” Marinette smiled. Just thinking about her girlfriend could do that to her. 

“Wow. Never saw that coming.” 

Marinette smiled at him. He looked so comfortable in that chair and Marinette was so happy that is was him who had come to his senses. Out of everyone to have by her side when she had to face school she was glad that it was him.

“Are you planning on going back to school?” He looked up from his pizza.

“Yeah. I’m going back next week.”

“Are you going to run the bakery still?”

“I think I will, but everything is going to be different because I have school.”

“Well I would love to help. The bakery deserves to stay standing.” Marinette smiled at his words. “Do you know my resumé?” He joked.

Marinette pretended to think and tapped on her chin. “You’re hired.”

The night was filled with laughter and Marinette made sure to send him home with some of the leftover treats from the bakery, just not any of the cookies. 

As she lay in bed that night she listened to the steady breathing of Duusuu who had curled up right next to her ear.

Marinette’s life was different and yes it would take some getting used to. But Marinette wasn’t alone. She had Nino back, she had all of the Kwami’s and Kagami, Luka and Chloe.

But Marinette was home.


	27. Chapter 26

On her first day of school back she decided that really she had changed to much to go back as who she used to be.

So ditching her regular outfit she went for something new instead. When she had been in Gotham she had managed to sew a lot of things. Including sewing some rose gold flowers on a pair of black jeans that she had gotten. She put on a a striped shirt that was the same color as the flowers with small white stripes going down.

Tying her hair in their signature pigtails, a look Marinette didn’t really want to leave behind, she put on all of the Miraculous that she had adopted to wearing. 

She put Duusuu’s brooch on the small pocket of her jeans meant for a watch and placed Kaalki’s glasses on her nose. She looked at the rest of the Miraculous in the box and wondered if she should wear any others. 

She had worn Plagg yesterday because he had asked her to, but he hadn’t told Marinette the reason, and if he asked her to wear his again she would do it no problem. But currently he was asleep, lounging on her chaise as if he was a real cat.

Marinette looks at her outfit once more and slipped on the same pair of black boots that she had worn yesterday. Looking in the mirror again she nodded at her appearance.

She grabbed her backpack from Gotham, a black one, and put in her tablet and anything else she would need for the day.

She gently nudged Plagg awake.

“What?” He asked stretching out.

“Do you want to go to school with me or do you want to stay here?”

Marinette was in the process of turning the Miracle box into something other than a red and black spotted egg. She just hadn’t finished yet. She was turning the pot of her acorn tree into the hiding place. The tree was always going to be small because she had grown it with her magic but Marinette still thought that it was beautiful. She was working on being able to put the box inside of the pot once she redesigned it.

Plagg yawned. “I think I’ll stay.” He said as he flopped back down.

“Ok. See you at lunch time.” Marinette grabbed her bag and walked downstairs. Most of the Kwami’s followed her down.

Marinette opened the cabinet and pulled out the three things she needed. A container of cookies for Tikki, a bag of seeds for Duusuu and a bag of sugar cubes for Kaalki. She than made breakfast for each Kwami. A small platter was set on the table with all of the Kwami’s favorite food on it. Plagg came shooting downstairs when she said that there was cheese from him.

Plagg seemed to love her cheese sauce croissants more than actual cheese. She supposed it was because it held more than one type and was a very strong taste. But how she made it and what cheese was in it was a secret she refused to tell him.

While the Kwami’s ate Marinette went around the house and checked to make sure that everything was locked up and secure. No one would be coming in to hurt the Kwami’s while she was gone.

“Marinette if you leave now you can get to class early.” Marinette looked over at Tikki, who was better with time than Marinette.

“Ok.” Marinette smiled and Tikki, Kaalki and Duusuu flew into her purse. She swung it gently over her shoulder grabbed a regular croissant and walked down the stairs, waving goodbye to the other Kwami’s.

She checked to make sure that the bakery door was locked and walked out the back door, locking it behind her. 

The streets of paris were just as busy as she remembered them. People bustled around her as they hurried to get to where they wanted to go. She walked up to the only crosswalk she needed to pass to get to school and stood there for a moment. Remembering the first time she had seen Master Fu.

He had been hobbling across the street with a cane in his hands, that she later learned he didn’t even use, and a car had been racing down the street towards him. She had unthinkingly jumped out into the street to get him across the road to safety. He had thanked her and she had offered him one of the only macaroons in her box of treats.

That afternoon she had met Tikki and her adventures as Ladybug had begun. 

Marinette felt the people around her beginning to move forward and followed them to make it to the other side of the street. 

The school building looked the same as it had before she left. But she knew that the people in it, especially the ones in her classroom, had most likely changed a lot.

Marinette hated how easy it had been for Lila to turn everyone into cruel beings. They had all been good people. Good kind people who occasionally did wrong but were always eager to fix their mistakes. But Lila had managed to twist every single one of them into people who hurt her for no reason at al. During her time at school before Hawkmoth was defeated she had attracted to many Akumas to count, only managing to overcome them because Tikki had been with her through them all.

Marinette walked up to the building and climber the steps to Mrs. Bustiers classroom. Through the window she could see that some students had already arrived. Luckily Lila wasn’t one of them. But she could see Chloe sitting in the back in the seat next to the one she had been forced to occupy and Kim and Alix arguing about something.

Marinette took a deep breath and placed her hand on the handle. She could do this. She wasn’t alone anymore. She had Chloe and Nino.

She opened the door


	28. Chapter 27

Marinette hated the silence that fell as soon as she entered. Silence was unnatural when it came to that classroom. Even when Mrs. Bustier was giving a lesson the students weren’t ever quiet.

Focusing on her feet Marinette hurried up the steps to her chair in the back and sat down next to a very happy Chloe.

“You’re back!” She cheered in a quiet voice.

“Hi Chloe.”

“You should of seen Kagami while you were gone. It took everything me and Luka had to keep her from going to see you. We had to tell her that you needed time to grieve.” Slowly the conversation around them had started back up again.

“Thanks Chloe.” Marinette smiled.

“How was your time back in Paris?” Chloe plowed on.

“Fairly good actually.”

At that moment the door burst open and Alya came in crying with Lila next to her looking peeved off, and Marinette guessed it was probably for more than one reason as the lying girl hated when the attention was off of her.

Chloe raised an eyebrow. “Is that why it was good?”

“No. Nino broke up with her and apologized to me.” Marinette lowered her voice so that no one could hear her. She didn’t want Nino to be dragged through the Mud if he didn’t have to be.

“Do you think he’s gonna sit with us?”

“I don’t know. But he seems like he really wants to make up for everything he’s done. He even helped out at the bakery for me.”

“You’re running the bakery?” 

“Not very well. But I don’t want it to run into the ground, you know? It was my parents work and it shouldn’t be wasted.” Chloe nodded.

The door opened and Adrien entered the room. He had a look of discomfort on his face but when he spotted Marinette in the back of the room a feral sort of grin grew on his face. Luckily Lila yanked him into the conversation with Alya before he could get the chance to come to the back of the classroom. 

The class trickled in and Chloe and Marinette had a comfortable conversation as Marinette tried to ignore the looks that Adrien kept sending her.

Eventually Nino walked in and he paused at the crying Alya. He seemed to be having his own mental debate before walking to the back of the classroom and sitting with Marinette and Chloe three to a bench.

“I hope you don’t mind.”

“No problem. If I had to chose between sitting with that witch and us I would pick us to.” Chloe said haughtily.

“It’s ok Nino. It’s your choice.” Marinette assured.

“Thanks for understanding.” He smiled.

“I can’t believe Marinette. She ruined Alya and Nino’s relationship!” Lila said from her seat and Adrien looked very peeved about er words but before he could say anything, most likely with his fist, Nino cut in.

“Actually Lila you ruined our relationship.” 

“How so?” Lila said putting a hurt expression on her face.

“You changed Alya dude. She isn’t the girl she used to be.” Nino shrugged.

“But-“

“Lila just drop it.” Chloe sneered. Lila frowned at her before turning back to Alya and continuing to comfort the girl.

Finally Mrs. Bustier walked into the classroom and her eyes immediately went to the empty seat beside Adrien and than scanned the other seats before her eyes fell on Nino, Marinette and Chloe.

“First day back and you are already causing trouble Marinette?” She sighed.

“Marinette can sit up here with me.” Adrien suggested. Marinette shivered where she sat.

“I would really rather not-“

“An excellent idea Adrien. Marinette come on down here and sit by Adrien.” Marinette gave a panicked look to Nino and Chloe before sitting down on the bench beside Adrien as far away from him that she could get. Adrien was smirking at her.

“Mrs. Bustier I want to sit next to Adrien.” Chloe argued standing up.

“No Chloe this seating is perfect how it is.” 

“Don’t make me call my father.” Chloe hadn’t used that threat in a long while. She hadn’t needed to having Marinette as a friend at school had left her content.

“Chloe if I must I will take your phone. You will be making no calls during this period.” Of course Mrs. Bustier would stand up to Chloe now of all times.

Marinette was panicking at who close she was to the boy who had killed her family. She hated that she could feel his warmth from her position at the other end of the bench. She hated that he had been so cruel as to force her into this situation. 

She could vaguely feel one of the Kwami’s pressing their paws against her lower leg, the pressure barely making it through the thick padding of her backpack. But the touch was calming. As if it was telling her that help was on the way.

Marinette spared a glance over at the boy next to her who was smirking that Chat Noir smirk that had slowly started looking evil. She couldn’t suppress the shiver that ran down her spine.

“Now that that’s settled today in class we will be learning about-“

The teachers words sounded like they were coming from underwater. Or maybe it was Marinette who was underwater. She was struggling to breath, her lungs feeling full even though they hungered for air, and she certainly felt like she was drowning, her body feeling squeezed as she fell deeper and deeper into her panic.

Marinette needed out. She needed to get away from the blonde next to her who had caused her so much pain. She needed to get away from Lila who she could feel glaring daggers at her back and talking about how she knew Jagged Stone just loud enough for her to hear. 

The door slammed open and Marinette almost screamed in relief. She was drowning in her panic, yes. But her life saver had just arrived in all his glory.


	29. Chapter 28

Jagged Stone threw the door open and looked at the redheaded teacher with a straight face.

“Hello. I’m here to pick up a student.” He stated calmly.

“Sir-“ Mrs. Bustier was cut off.

“JAGGED STONE?” Alya screeched. “Is it actually you?”

“Yes, hello.” He said slightly impatiently. “AS I was saying Im here to pick up-“

“You’re here to pick up Lila right? She says that you are super close friends and that she saved your kitten and that you wrote a song for her. She’s like a niece to you right?” Alya plowed on, interrupting the rock star who was clearly more than just a little annoyed.

“No I’m here to pick up-“

“Sir you can’t just burst into my classroom like that.” Mrs. Bustier interrupted this time.

“I already went through the office and they sent me here to pick her up. Now can I collect my niece and go?” He questioned. Mrs Bustier just nodded mutely. “Come on Marinette.” The girl put the few things she had taken out of her backpack back in and gently put it over her shoulder.

The two were about to leave when Alya seemed to come back to her senses. “But what about Lila?” She said gesturing to the girl next to her, who looked paler than she had been before.

“Lila? I don’t know a Lila.”

“But she said you met when she saved your kitten.” Alya protested feebly.

“I never had a kitten they are totally not rock and roll.” He narrowed his eyes at the Italian girl. “Spreading fake stories also isn’t rock and roll of you either.”

He turned and ushered Marinette out of the school and into his car where Penny was waiting. “Alright now that you are out we are going back to the hotel and we are going to sort all of this out.” Jagged assured the bluenette.

That was the thing about Jagged. He was a child in all honesty and it reflected in his personality. But he knew when to be serious and Marinette was grateful for that in this moment. Even if she didn’t know what had caused for this to happen. 

She bent down and unzipped her backpack to check on the Kwami’s They were holding her phone in their paws and the text thread to Jagged was opened. A text that they must of sent clearly stated SOS in all caps.

She smiled a little and picked up her phone and slid it into her pocket.

“Thanks for getting me out.” She said to her uncle.

“Absolutely. SOS situations are totally not rock and roll. I had to save you.” He smiled.

They pulled up to the hotel and Marinette climbed out first and waited for Jagged and Penny to come out after her. They made their way up into the hotel room they had.

“Can you tell us what that loud girl meant about a girl named Lila?” Jagged questioned once in the room. Marinette was glad he didn’t ask why she had sent the distress call.

“Lila likes to lie to get people to like her. She has made up lots of lies about you and you can watch her say them on Alya’s blog. No one goes on it anymore because of all the fake stories she puts of.”

“The Ladyblog?”

“Yeah. It’s turned into the laughing stock of the blogging world.” Marinette sighed as she played down on the couch, Fang clambering up on top of her to get some pets. Marinette loved the pressure that came with the snuggles. This pressure was much better than what she had felt when she had been drowning.

“Jagged. I suggest you file a lawsuit against them. That is defamation.” Penny advised, brushing her pink hair out of her face.

“That’s totally not rock and roll. What do they say Marinette?” He turned to the girl who was petting a very happy Fang.

“Lila likes to use Tinnitus as an excuse to get out of things. She says she got it from running out in an airplane runway to save your kitten. It doesn’t even make sense. You can’t get on the runways unless you’re an employee and how did the kitten even get out there.” Marinette scoffed.

“You mean she doesn’t actually have tinnitus?” Jagged looked very mad.

“I don’t think so. But I’m only going by the fact that it switched ears every time she brings it up.”

“That is not something to joke about. I have tinnitus from my music. And like I would ever own a cat. I’m allergic and haven’t own one since I was nine. It’s the reason I got Fang.” Jagged fumed.

“I tried to tell them the cat part. I didn’t know about the tinnitus.” Marinette confessed. “They don’t believe a thing I say. Lila has turned them all against me.”

“Penny we are so suing that girl. And the ladyblogger too for spreading fake information.” Jagged told his assistant. “Marinette has she lied about other celebrities?”

“Tons.” 

“Can you help me find evidence on the Ladyblog to send to those celebrities?”

“I would love to.” Marinette smiled and pulled out her tablet and typing the Ladyblog into her browser.

Marinette and Jagged spent all afternoon gathering videos of evidence to send to countless celebrities so that they could do what they wanted against the girl. Almost all of them responded right away, saying that they were going to get to the girl tomorrow and Marinette made one single request.

Maybe it was petty but Marinette thought she deserved this. At her request the celebrities agreed to deliver their law suits during lunch period so that Marinette could watch her tower of lies crumble.

Marinette managed to make her own lawsuit against Lila as Ladybug by sending the file that Penny had to herself. She filled it out and later delivered it to Jagged asking him to deliver it for her along with his. He agreed.

Tomorrow was going to be fun.


	30. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone pointed out to me that I was spelling some names and words wrong so I just fixed that. Thank you for making me aware of it so that I could fix it. New chapter coming soon!

The night before Marinette had talked to the Kwami’s and they had suggested making a barrier in between her and Adrien. She made sure to get to school early so that she could set it up without anyone seeing her use her magic.

Chloe, who always was early, walked in and looked at Marinette sitting in her seat. 

“You going to be ok sitting there?” Chloe asked concern lacing her voice.

“I set up some measures to protect myself.” She smiled and Chloe smiled back. “And besides. I can’t miss today. I know it’s going to be good.”

“What did you do?”

“Nothing really.” Marinette pretended to inspect her nails.

“I like your outfit today. Red is your color.” Chloe joked. 

Marinette looked at her outfit. It was vary warm that day so Marinette had put on a red spaghetti strap tank top and a black plaid button up shirt over it. She had rolled up the sleeves to her elbows. With it Marinette wore a pair of high-waisted shorts that she had tucked her shirt into and ended before her over shirt did. She wore a simple pair of black converse sneakers.

“Thanks.” She smiled back. “I’m trying out some new clothes.”

“Hairstyles to.” Chloe observed. Marinette had put her hair in a bun that day. Marinette shrugged. “So are you going to tel me when the day gets good or are you going to make me wait?”

Marinette pretended to think, tapping on her chin while she did. “Hmm… think I’ll make you wait.”

“Rude.” Chloe laughed, some students walked into the classroom and she gave a small wave before walking to her seat in the back. Chloe hadn’t really minded sitting next to Nino as much as she thought that she would. He even joined in occasionally when she complained about people.

As the class filed in Chloe soon realized what Marinette had meant by the fact that she had set up some measures.

It looked like Adrien could even go on the other side of the bench. He had his hand up against something in between them and appeared to be pushing but it was to no luck.

Marinette was smirking at him as he tried to get through the barrier that she had made. Wayzz had walked her through the process of making it and it was fun seeing Adrien struggle against it. Eventually he gave up and leaned back in his chair to look towards the from of the classroom. Marinette pulled out her tablet and began to draw some sketches for an outfit she had been thinking about for a while.

“Marinette?” Alya was approaching her, sounding the nicest that she had been to Marinette in a while.

“Yes?”

“Can you make me a dress?” She did’t even wait for an answer. “I want it to be a sundress in orange and white. I don’t want it to go past my knees and get the good fabric that is comfortable.” She listed off.

“Ok. Hang on one second.” Marinette began to make some calculations on her tablet but Alya seemed to think she was making note of what she wanted.

“Make sure it’s a good orange that compliments my skin.”

“That would be around 2,000 dollars Alya.” Marinette says.

“What?!?” Alya shouts.

“You heard me. The cost of the fabric you like is 30 per yard and I need at least 5 years of the fabric in each color to make your dress. Not to mention the hours of work it will take me to design and make the dress. 2,000 Alya, and that’s on the cheaper side.” Marinette explained.

“I can’t believe you!” 

“What’s going on?” Lila says walking up behind the mad brunette. 

“Marinette is refusing to make me a dress.”

“I’m not refusing to make you a dress. I’m refusing to make you a dress without payment.” Marinette corrected.

“Don’t worry Alya. I have some good friends who are designers. I’ll ask one of them to make the dress for you.” Lila soothes. 

“That’s how a real friend acts Marinette.”

Marinette sits in her seat and listens as Lila pretends to send a text to her designer friend and how she puts on a big show of how sorry she is that he friend is busy and can’t make her a dress.

Alya says not to worry about it which makes Marinette feel less bad for whats going to happen to her later.

Marinette makes it through classes and when lunch comes around Marinette insists on sitting outside where everyone else is sitting. Chloe bemusedly follows her out.

Marinette knows that the Kwami’s at home will be fine. She told them yesterday that she was sorry for missing, but they understood once they learned what she was doing. Once they had learned what Lila was doing to their Marinette they had instantly disliked the girl. And today she had told them that she wanted to see her downfall and Marinette had been sure that they would scold her. But instead they had insisted that she give them a full recounting when she got back.

Some had urged her to file a lawsuit against Alya for the harassment that she had experienced from her. They were happy that she was doing something as Ladybug, even if it was just against Lila, but they thought that it would be a good thing to do one as Marinette to. Just to show her that you couldn’t mess with her. She had said no. The girl would already have so many suits against her. Marinette couldn’t bring herself to do one herself.

Suddenly a large group of celebrities filed into the courtyard where the students were eating. Marinette could see Jagged, Prince Ali and Clara Nightingale clearly in the crowd. Every single one of them had their assistants with them an their assistants were holding stacks of paper in their arms .

Each placed their papers in front of Lila.

She gaped.


	31. Chapter 30

Alya’s lawsuits were more of warnings really. About 100 euros from each person. Enough to not make her and her family suffer to much but enough to make it inconvenient. Marinette was pretty sure that her parents were going to pay it and Alya would be working it off for a long while. Once Alya had realized what the papers were telling her she had been forced to call her parents to tell them her situation. When they showed up at the school they were furious at their daughter. Alya had thought that the punishment from picking her up from jail was bad, but that was nothing compared to the trouble she was in now. Her parents had assured her that the laptop they had bought her for Christmas that year was going to be sold to help paw and that Alya would be getting as many jobs as she needed to pay off her debt to her parents after they payed it all off on her behalf.

Even though most of what Lila said was a lie it turned out Lila had told the truth about one thing. Her mother was a diplomat and her immunity did protect Lila from the thousands of euros that would have had to be payed. When Lila had called her mother to come handle the situation she had been smug. When the lady actually showed up Lila wasn’t prepared for the storm of anger that was her mother. Lila’s mom had been tempted to leave Lila to deal with the situation herself without the protection of her immunity, she had even voiced that thought out loud much to the dismay of Lila. Madam Rossi didn’t actually go through with that plan though. Lila didn’t have the money to pay it which would mean that she would have to pay on her behalf, and she didn’t have enough. But Madam Rossi had assured all of the angry celebrities that Lila would pay for her actions, even if she wasn’t going to face any legal backlash for them.

Jagged had made a big show of handing Madam Rossi the lawsuit that Marinette had filled out as Ladybug. The diplomat’s jaw had hung so low Marinette was afraid that it would fall off. Lila had gotten quite the verbal lashing in front of the whole class about how disappointed she was in her daughter. 

Chloe had barely held back her laughter during the lunch period and had congratulated Marinette on a job well done. Alya and Lila had been absent the rest of the day and the rest of the class, save Adrien Chloe Nino and Marinette, were in shock trying to process the fact that Lila had lied about most everything she had told them.

At the end of the day Marinette went home, cooked the treats she had already prepared, and held the bakery open until dinner time that night.

Marinette fed the Kwami’s and then made herself a meal consisting of some leftover pizza. 

“Marinette how was Adrien today?” Wayzz asked, breaking Marinette out of her thoughts.

“He kept trying all throughout class and even tried following me home before he realized he couldn’t come very close to the bakery.” Marinette smiled. “It worried me that he is still trying.”

“Really you need to make him pay some more for what he did.” Plagg stretched lazily.

Marinette understood his viewpoint. Plagg had been tortured under Adrien for a while before Adrien had showed his true colors to Marinette. Then Plagg had had to endure more of the torture when Marinette was gone. Plagg didn’t blame Marinette for anything, even though Marinette had made a point to apologize to him for not coming to get him immediately. Plagg was the Kwami of destruction to. He obviously encouraged the punishment of Adrien, the more detrimental the better. 

But Marinette just couldn’t bring herself to do anymore that she already had done. She was mad at Adrien, furious even, but she knew that if she did what Plagg was suggesting, which was let go of everything she felt for the boy except her anger at him, she would leave him dead or close to it. Marinette wasn’t in love with Adrien, her heart belonged to Kagami, but he shared the same face as someone she had trusted with her life and had seen as a brother.

“I can’t do that Plagg. I’ve already done enough to him.” Marinette kept her resolve strong. Plagg shrugged but Marinette didn’t miss that absolute adoration in Duusuu’s eyes.

Marinette had seen it happen before. Duusuu wore her heart on her sleeve, she didn’t hide how she felt and often her emotions were stronger than the other Kwami’s. Duusuu wasn’t hiding the fact that she really liked Marinette as a person, and Marinette made a point of making sure that Duusuu knew that she was loved. Being cooped up for so long and being told that your useless had been hard on Duusuu but Marinette showered her in enough affection and love to try and make up for it. 

“What if you just add to the shield?” Roarr suggested.

Marinette furrowed her eyebrows in thought. “What do you mean?” 

“Like make him regret getting close so that he doesn’t keep testing the boundaries.”

“That is possible.” Wayzz looked thoughtful. “You just add consequence to the shield. So then if he should decide to test the boundaries than he will face consequences.”

“Can you teach me?” Marinette leaned forward eagerly.

“Of course Marinette.” Wayzz smiled.

After about an hour Marinette was successfully able to add consequences to both shields around her and Marinette decided to add the consequences to the bakery shield and to add one to herself.

When Wayzz had announced that Marinette had mastered the skill Marinette had gone up to her room to fetch her phone. The kwami’s understood. Marinette typed in the familiar number and set it up so that the video chat camera could see her.

“Hey Marinette.”


	32. Chapter 31

Marinette smiled at the screen. “Hey Kagami.”

“How are you doing? It’s been a while since we last talked. Are you holding up alright?” Kagami rushed out.

Marinette sighed. A long heavy sigh that seemed to come from her whole being. As if her whole mind, body and soul had just let out a breath that Marinette hadn’t realized she was holding. “Yeah I’m doing fine.” And she meant it.

“Good.” Kagami smiled to and Marinette took the time to try and memorize the familiar plains of her face. There was the gentle curve of her nose and the sharpness of her jaw.

“What have you been up to?” Marinette asked bringing her eyes up to Kagami’s eyes. Oh Kwami those eyes. They were the warmest of browns with the softest of golden highlights toward the center. Marinette loved Kagami’s eyes.

“You know, the normal. What about you?”

“I’m going to school now-“

“Is Adrien still there? Is he bothering you?” Kagami’s voice was filled with concern.

“Yes he’s there. He convinced the teacher that I should sit next to him in the front but I set up measures to protect myself.”

“What kind of measures?”

“The magic kind.” Kagami raised her eyebrow. “You know a little shield to make the problem go away. Wayzz just taught me how to add consequence when he got to close too.”

“Do you need to borrow my saber?”

Marinette laughed. “On standby.”

“What else have you been doing.”

“I open up the bakery sometimes.” Kagami hummed in understanding. “And then I take care of everything else.”

“By take care of everything else do you mea take care of Lila and Alya?” 

Marinette winced. “You heard?”

“Chloe was practicly screaming from her happiness when she told me about it.” Kagami chuckled.

“Should’ve known she would do that.” Kagami hummed. “But I gave you a good description of what I’m doing. You gave me a sentence.”

“What do you want me to do?” Kagami laughed.

“I want a full recounting of everything that you have done in the past couple of days.”

“But-“

“No buts!”

“Fine.” 

Kagami explained her past few days and it really was the usual. School, fencing and hanging out with Chloe and Luka had been the basics of it. But Marinette still payed attention to every word that came out of Kagami’s mouth, much like her class had done to Lila.

“Was that enough explanation for you oh Great Marinette?” Kagami teased.

Marinette sniffed. “I suppose.”

The two girls giggled.

That’s why Marinette loved Kagami so much. When ever Marinette hung out with someone the beginning of their interaction was always getting the feel for each other again. Testing the waters. But with Kagami, Marinette never really left the water. She was just there.

Kagami and Marinette talked into the night about whatever it is they happened upon during their conversation. Eventually Kagami had to hang up and they said goodbye but Marinette had been told that the other three were going to hang out at Chloe’s hotel tomorrow and that she should join them. Marinette had said that she would be there.

When the call was finally over Marinette walked upstairs to her room and looked at the book that she had reclaimed from Gabriel. She was teaching herself the strange letters so that she didn’t have to constantly look at the guide she had made. She could almost recognize all the letters.

She opened the book and went to where she left off and began to read.

‘The Guardians are highly esteemed individuals and it is a great honor to hold the title. The legend of the Eternal Guardian is taught to all of the ones training here.’

Marinette had heard the bare minimum about the Eternal. Fu had never thought it necessary to tell her the legend about the Eternal Guardian and later when she found out she was the Eternal Guardian he had already lost all of her memories. Marinette continued to read.

‘The Eternal Guardian will be one that shares the blood of the Kwami’s. When the title of Guardian is passed onto him he shall become immortal and be granted magic.’

Marinette furrowed her brows. She most definitely was not a he. She wondered if all of the Guardians before her had been Male or if they were all just sexist. Regardless, she kept reading.

‘The Eternal Guardian will not be able to pass on Guardianship to anyone else no matter what and he will be connected to all the Kwamis through a mental bond.’

Every thing that had been written down had proven true so far. She hadn't died yet, she had magic now, she couldn’t pass guardianship on (although she hadn’t really tried), and she was connected to the Kwamis through a mental bond. She kept reading the page for anything else.

‘When he is granted Guardianship than his new abilities will come to light. Before there will be no signs that he is the Eternal Guardian.’

Marinette turned the page hoping to see more but was met with a new topic, a page that listed the favorite foods of all the kwamis (something that she already knew). 

Marinette closed the book and changed into her pajamas so that she could go to bed.

“Hey Tikki?” She called from the bathroom.

“Yes Marinette?” The small red kwamii fazed through the door.

“Do you think that I could visit the Guardians?”

Tikki looked thoughtful. “I suppose. Khalki always knows where they are whenever the Guardian wants to travel to them. So you could. But I would be careful. There has never been a female guardian before and they might think you incapable. Of course they can’t make you pass on Guardianship but they can take the Miraculous from you by force.”

Marinette furrowed her brows. “Wouldn’t that hurt the Kwami?”

“They don’t really care about us that much.”

“That’s horrible!” 

“Yeah. You can go but I think that you should leave the Miraculous here and just take us.” Tikki advised.

Marinette opened the door and climbed up to her loft bed. “Ok Tikki. Thank you.” She smiled.

“No problem Marinette.” She smiled as her chosen got comfortable in her bed. “Good night.”

But Marinette was already asleep. Tikki smiled at the young girl and flew down to snuggle next to her head on the Pillow her forehead pressing against Marinette’s, a feat only possible because Marinette was an incredibly still sleeper. Tikki fell asleep beside her latest chosen with a smile on her face.


	33. Chapter 32

When the weekend finally came Marinette’s week hadn’t gotten any worse.

The extra protection that she had added had worked wonderfully and she was now sitting at the back of the classroom again with Chloe and Nino.

The class was still avoiding her but it was less of a ‘I hate you’ avoiding and more of a ‘I’m working out how to say sorry.’ Marinette didn’t mind, it was probably a lot to take in for them.

Marinette had hung out with Kagami, Luka and Chloe and was happy to say that it was just like old times. Her and Luka laughed and acted like the ridiculous people they were while Kagami and Chloe pretended they were ashamed to know them, even if the two were having the most fun they had ever had in their life.

After discussing with the Kwami, Marinette decided that she was going to see the Guardians during the weekend. She could stay for a day, maybe two, and learn some things on how to be a Guardian.

Marinette took some tips from the Kwami, who had experience with them, on what to wear. She ultimately decided to wear a blue shirt and some leggings. At the Order, blue was the color of the student and she was going to learn.

“Kaalki, can you take me now?” Marinette asked after making sure her home was in order. She had already texted her friends that she probably wouldn’t be able to hang out with them that weekend and they had been understanding.

“Of course. Voyage!” Kaalki called.

Marinette stepped through the portal and looked around as she entered the temple. She was surrounded by many people, all of them bustling past her until one seemed to stop and notice something.

“Why are the Kwami’s surrounding you?” He asked.

“I am the Eternal Guardian.” The man laughed, much to Marinette’s disdain.

“That’s impossible, the legend says that the Eternal Guardian is male.” He smiled, the sort of smile that you saw on the face of someone who was trying to describe something to a small child.

“I assure you. I am.” Marinette stood a little straighter. She would not be treated like a child after everything she had gone through.

“Follow me. I will take you to the council. We will see what they think.” Marinette followed the man as he bustled his way around the temple until he stopped in front of a large door that had complicated designs carved into it. Marinette wished she had brought her sketchbook so that she could do a sketch of it.

Casting a glance to the Kwamis surrounding her, who were all looking at her with encouraging looks, she pulled open the heavy door enough to allow herself to slip inside. The door slid shut behind her and she faced the council.

Marinette was underwhelmed. When she had heard the name ‘The Council’ she had felt a little scared to be honest. Such a big and ominous name, surly the people in the council would live up to it. But all Marinette saw was a group of fairly old men sitting in a half circle looking at her warily, eyes flicking back and forth from her to the Kwami occasionally.

“What are you doing here?” One of them asked, he had a long beard that reached towards the center of his chest.

“I came here to learn.” Marinette kept her answer simple and straight to the point. She came here for a reason and she intended to achieve that goal.

“Who are you? And why do you have the Kwami?” Another asked, he was the only one that wore a hat like thing on his head.

“My name is Marinette and I am the Eternal Guardian.” Marinette hated how stuck up she sounded, but to say it straight up was the only way to get the point across.

“That’s impossible.” One man said, he had a thin patch of hair on top of his head, unlike the others.

“The prophecy told us that the Eternal would be Male, and you are clearly a female.” Marinette didn’t think she liked this guys tone of voice.

“Well I’m sorry to disappoint.” If these men were more polite maybe Marinette would actually be sorry.

“You must forgive us.” The hat guy said. “We only know what the books tell us and every book told us that the Eternal Guardian would be a male. We are sorry if we came of wrong. But just to ease our minds would you mind proving that you are, in fact, the Eternal?” His voice was soothing, but at the last sentence it turned patronizing and Marinette didn’t like it. Sure this guy was probably as old as Fu had been, maybe older, and she was only 17 but she had gone through more than her fair share of experiences. She wouldn’t be written off. 

Marinette looked to Tikki. Sure Tikki wasn’t the only Kwami that Marinette had anymore but it had simply become habit for Marinette to look to the red and black god for assistance. Tikki nodded her head and Marinette could feel her confidence. Confidence that Marinette was the Eternal and that she wouldn’t be able to pass on the box.

“Who should I pass it to?” Marinette looked to the group of men in front of her. The hat guy stood up and stood in front of her. 

“My name is Wei.”

“I Marinette pass Guardianship of the Miraculous onto Wei.”

There was a bright golden flash.


	34. Chapter 33

Nothing happened. Marinette still stood exactly where she was the Kwami’s still surrounded her and she still had all of her memories with her.

Wei looked like his whole world had been turned upside down, and maybe it had. All of the people at the temple had been told that the Eternal would be male, and then to find out that she was actually female? It was probably a lot to take in.

“Do you believe me now?” Marinette raised an eyebrow.

Wei just looked back at the other members of the council. Each one looked just as shocked as he did. Wei went back to his chair and they huddled together and talked quietly among themselves. Marinette turned to the Kwami.

“Did I do that right?” She whispered.

“They have no choice but to believe now.” Plagg said quietly.

“We have decided that it would be beneficial to train you in some of the ways of the Guardians.” That was it. No apology.

“Alright. With who?” 

“All of us.” Each member of the council stood up and quietly left the room, not even giving Marinette a sign to follow. She did it anyway.

She was led to a small courtyard. It wasn’t as big or as big as the main courtyard she had teleported into but it was still a courtyard, with a different door on each of its four walls. The council members had formed into a circle, leaving a space open for her.

Marinette took her spot, she was next to Wei and long beard guy. The Kwamis formed a circle around her head, and were talking quietly, as if they were doing their own exercise. 

They stop there for a minute and Marinette was about to ask what they were going to do when Wei spoke up. “The exercise that we are about to do is one that will enable us to find peace.” Marinette’s thoughts went to Kung Fu Panda. “We will go in a circle and say the things that are upsetting us. You may go first.”

Marinette thought. What was she upset about? She was upset about a lot of things, but what should she say in front of the guardians?

The guy across from her, the only one with hair, snorted. “It shouldn’t take this long to come up with something so simple.”

Marinette was confused. What did that mean? And then it clicked. He thought that the thing troubling her would be simple. As if Marinette had never had something go wrong in her life before. As if she hadn’t been through anything at all. And that? That made her very upset.

“That was uncalled-“ Wei began.

“No. I get it.” Marinette spat. “You expect me to say something like ‘I’m upset that there isn’t world peace.’ Or ‘I’m upset that there is still world hunger.’ Right?” She didn’t wait for a response. Just plowed onwards.

“Well i’ll tell you what I’m upset about. I’m upset that for three straight years I had to learn to control every negative emotion I ever had. I’m upset that I never got to let those negative feelings be apart of me. I’m upset that I was forced to take the high road. Told that ‘no one was getting hurt’ even though I was. 

“I’m upset that I didn’t see the changes in my Partner sooner. I’m upset that I let that idiot carry a Miraculous when he didn’t deserve it. I’m upset that because of me, Plagg got hurt. I’m upset that I can’t hurt that nasty little ally cat more. 

“I’m upset that there are jerks like you that exist and think that it’s your job to make me feel like dirt. I’m upset that I already feel like dirt. I’m upset that no one takes me seriously until I make them.” Marinette took a deep breath. “The things I am upset about are not simple. And I don’t think that you have the right to make me think that they should be.”

The man had taken a step back but his eyes were hard. “The Eternal Guardian shouldn’t be acting like this.”

“And how would you now?” Marinette rose her hands up exasperatedly. 

“Hand over the Miraculous.” He demanded.

“No.” She heard some squeaks and suddenly the presence of the Kwami around her disappeared. Marinette whirled around and saw the beard guy holding the Kwami and backing away with them.

Marinette didn’t hold back or think twice. She flicked her hand and a giant wall appeared right behind the beard guy. “Hand them over.” She growled. It was one thing to hurt her, but to hurt the Kwami? The Kwami were already writhing in pain. To be this far from their Miraculous was already painful but being close to her eased that pain. The farther they got from Marinette the more they would hurt.

“Hand them over.” She growled again and she knew that her eyes were glowing again. Her eyesight had grown sharper and she was seeing things that she hadn’t seen a moment before. 

“Give us the Miraculous.” The beard guy answered levelly, even though he had the disadvantage.

Marinette stretched out her hand and the bearded guy doubled over in pain. “Let them go.” She said. When he still didn’t she slowly began to form her hands into a fist, she could see on his face the the pain was worsening.

“Okay!” He shouted and the Kwamis rushed out of his hands and back to Marinette, most of them went to settle on her hair.

“Since I can no longer trust you I will be taking my leave. You will not be seeing the Miraculous or the Kwamis again.” Marinette flicked her wrist and the wall behind the bearded man and the pain he felt disappeared. 

“Khalki, do you mind?”

“Not at all. Voyage!”

Marinette would not be seeing them again.


	35. Chapter 34

Standing in the center of her room Marinette sighed. She didn’t think that they would be that bad, and part of Marinette believed that they weren’t. They lived by their books and scrolls, the knowledge that had been passed down to them. Some of the original Guardians had believed that it had been a boy and so the people at the temple today believed that it would be a boy. But at the same time another part of Marinette wanted to lay waste to the temple, set it on fire just to watch it burn.

“Are you guys ok?” She asked the Kwamis that were cuddled up to her.

“Yeah.” Tikki sighed.

“We are not going back there again.” Marinette fumed. Now that she knew that the Kwami were safe she felt free to let her emotions go. “I can’t believe they would actually try and hurt you.” Marinette was close to shouting, she took a deep breath to try and calm herself. She may not have to keep every negative emotion under wraps but she did think that it was always better to stay positive. 

“Marinette it is perfectly alright to be angry.” Nooroo said, as if sensing her thoughts.

“I know that Nooroo, I just know it also isn’t going to get me anywhere.” She looked at the small purple kwami and smiled gently. “Besides I have work to do.” She smiled and went to the Miracle Box.

If Marinette we being honest with you than she would tell you that she absolutely despised the red and black egg. It was impossible to hide both because of its color and shape. Marinette had always wanted to change it but before she hadn’t had the time. She had wither been fighting Hawkmoth or running from Chat. But now she had all the time she needed to change what the box looked like, and she had the perfect inspiration to.

Her acorn had grown into a very pretty, miniature version of an actual tree and it resided in a large pot that Marinette was workshopping. Around the edge was the same design that had been on Fu’s miracle box but in white, and in the center of each design was the symbol of each kwami. 19 of these little designs surrounded the pot. She had already made the code that lifted the tree upward and would show the box to her.

She was looking into the magic needed to make the box look like it had with Master Fu, so that she didn’t have to make that to. Flipping through the book she worked until she found the page that showed how to redesign the Miracle Box.

‘To change the appearance of the Miracle Box the Guardian must close his eyes and concentrate on how they wish the box to look like. This should change the design.’

Marinette nodded and closed her eyes in thought. She imagined the box that Fu had, but she changed the red to gold because she wanted colors that more represented her. Sure she liked pink, but her magic was white and her eyes turned gold. She assumed that those colors represented who she was. 

Marinette saw a flash of light through her closed lids and opened them. In front of her was the box she had imagined and she smiled to herself in victory.

She put in the code, which was her pressing a few of the different kwami’s symbols in a certain order, to open it. The top half of the pot lifted up, the tree and dirt moved along with it and stayed in exactly the same position as if gravity had no effect on it. She opened the box and smiled when the Miraculous popped out the same way it had with Fu and checked to make sure that she knew where all the Miraculous were.

She had left all of the Miraculous here except for Tikki’s earrings because she just couldn’t bring herself to take them off. She put on the Kaalki’s glasses and Duusuu’s brooch and closed the box again. Placing it into the pot she closed it again and smiled.

She had done it! She had made the box safe in her own way and boy was she proud of herself.

“You should be proud of yourself.” Plagg told her and Marinette had to remind herself that they could practicly read her thoughts.

She smiled. “Thanks Plagg.”

She knew that Plagg wanted to bring up what she had said earlier to the Council, the connection did go two ways after all, but she was also thankful that he didn't ask. Plagg understood way more than he let on that he did, he pretended he was lazy and didn’t care but really he was smart and kindhearted.

Marinette placed the pot on her desk and looked around her room. The pot looked suspicious compared to the rest of her room, nothing else was so elegant and antique looking. The rest of her room was bright pink and screamed that she was still a kid, and Marinette still was technically a kid but she had grown so much from the Marinette who had picked out the pink paint for her room.

Marinette knew that she probably shouldn’t change her room to much, but was it wrong that she wanted to change it some? The space had once represented who Marinette was. Bright and cheerful. But Marinette had changed and while she still was bright and cheerful the room didn’t reflect Marinette as rooms should reflect the person living in them.

Looking at Nooroo she asked the silent question, the butterfly like kwami was skilled in transformation after all.

Nooroo looked shocked that she was looking for his opinion but nodded shortly after. Marinette’s room was in need of a transformation, it would make Marinette feel better and more safe in her safe space.

It was decided. Marinette was going to change her room to reflect her.

It was only right after all.


	36. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she is changing her room so that she feels safer in it and so that she feels like it better reflects in it more. She's grown from the girl she was and wants that to reflect. Just in case you were wondering.

Marinette went out to get supplies that night and got to work the next day. 

Marinette called Luka, Chloe and Kagami to come over and they showed up about a half hour later.

“What are we doing?” Luka asked as he got comfortable on the chaise.

“I’m doing. You’re keeping me company.” She responded.

Being magic really had its perks. All Marinette had to do was wave her hand and her walls became the white color she wanted them to be.

She changed the pink on her chaise, rug, and comforter to gold. She also changed her sheets to white. The two colors contrasted nicely. One her bed all of the stuffed animals she had won from the fair for the kwamis still sat there.

Marinette had actually bought picture frames for all of the pictures she had.

Luka and Chloe teased her as she carefully placed each picture in their designated picture frame. Because of it she made them hang it up, a duty that they did all sighs and sad looks, even though they were both barely concealing smiles.

The small screen that she could pull down from her wall was emptied, after she had gotten over Adrien she had dedicated it to akuma attack locations to try and find Hawkmoth. The map was thrown in the trash along with all of the notes she had put with it. Now it could be used for its original purpose of watching movies on.

Her designing station was condensed. She put away all of the her fabric and supplies in their designated spots. The containers that she had she changed to the same color wood of the pot so that it would blend in. She put the miniature tree in the corner of her desk.

When she was finished she loved it. 

Her pictures hung up from the walls beautifully, the frames standing out against the white walls. The gold in her room stood out and made Marinette feel safe. The black accents; the wood, the mirror, the containers, part of the carpet reminded Marinette of the the Miracle Box and the Kwamis.

The Kwami’s seemed to like it to. Marinette had added a few different nests for them. A high up shelf above all of her pictures that had a cushion on it. She also put a miniature dog-bed like thing that she had made on her desk for the Kwamis. And of course there was her bed to.

Marinette flopped on top of her girlfriend, who had been laying a little to peacefully on her chaise.

“What was that for?” She laughed.

“You were looking a little to comfortable. Couldn’t let that happen.” Marinette smiled.

“Dog pile!” Luka cheered, pushing Chloe on top of the two girls and then flopping on top of them all himself.

Marinette couldn’t help but laugh at the antics of her friends.

“I’m being squished down here!” Kagami complained from below them and Chloe and Luka stood up, still laughing.

Kagami poked Marinette. “I’m your girlfriend you have to deal with me.” She answered.

“What are we going to do now?” Luka asked, he was sat on the ground hugging his knees to his chest.

“What time is it?” Chloe asked looking around the room for a clock. “Why don’t you have a clock? No wonder you were always late.” She sighed.

“It’s 3:16” Marinette and Kagami said at the same time, the latter having checked her phone the former just guessing.

“Wow exact guess Marinette.” Chloe laughed.

“You know me.” Marinette said jokingly swatting the air in front of her.

“What if we watch a movie?” Luka suggested pointing up to the projector that was attached to the ceiling. 

“Deal,” Marinette sprung upward. “If we make a pillow fort!”

“Deal!”Luka hopped up to and they both grabbed all the pillows and blankets they could find before pilling them up in front of the chaise where Kagami still lounged.

Once the pillows were all laid down and a blanket was covering them Chloe joined Luka on the floor and Marinette set up the projector.

“What are we watching?” She chirped.

There was a large debate over what should be watched before they finally settled on one and Marinette turned it on. Then she curled up against Kagami on the chaise and Kagami put an arm around her girlfriend. Kagami couldn’t help but feel like the extra big spoon because tucked into Marinette were the Kwami’s, who were watching the movie with them. Some were dog piled over each other and others were sitting against Marinette’s stomach eyes on the screen.

Kagami knew the moment that Marinette fell asleep because she could feel her breaths even out. Not wanting to disturb her girlfriend she texted her mom and asked if she could stay the night. 

Her mom responded that it was ok, something that would have surprised Kagami three years ago but had become normal ever since Marinette had created a firm relationship between herself and Kagami’s mother. Her mother actually respected Marinette, something her mother didn't do with most of her friends. In fact Kagami was sure that her mother didn’t like Luka one bit, she was pretty sure it was because of the hair.

When the movie ended, Luka turned off the projector and went back to the pillow bed that he had made, curling around Chloe, who had taken off her yellow jacket to be more comfortable. Kagami assumed that they had gotten permission to stay, just like she had. 

Kagami watched as they fell asleep before she turned her eyes back to her girlfriend. 

The fact that she slept so stilly surprised Kagami to no end, but she had gotten somewhat used to it eventually. In ways it was like cuddling with a pillow or a stuffed animal, but Marinette was infinitely better than a stuffed animal.

Kagami fell asleep curled around her girlfriend, her forehead pressing against the back of Marinette’s neck, and she loved it.


	37. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will probably be one more chapter today. Not sure yet. This chapter was written with a large amount of salt so look out chilren thats a lot of sodium

Marinette, in her Ladybug suit took a deep breath and jumped down from the roof onto the window sill of the one and only Alya Cesaire. 

The curtains were drawn over the window but Marinette could still see the golden light that washed out of the room. She hesitantly brought her knuckles up to the window and before she could back out, she knocked three times.

Marinette ha promised the people after all that she would go to speak with the Miraculous holders, and she had put it off for far to long. She had to do it now, before she never did it.

The Curtains were thrown back and when Alya saw that the heroine of Paris was perched on her sill, she opened up the window for her to come in.

“Hello Alya.” Marinette stood just inside of the room, not wanting to act to familiar with the room or just invite herself in.

“Hey Ladybug. You should sit down.” Alya pulled her desk chair out and pointed it towards the heroine hoping that she would sit down. 

Marinette did, but not before noticing that her laptop was missing from the desks surface. “You probably know why I came here.”

“To tell me that I’m no longer a hero?”

“You will always be a hero Alya, even without a Miraculous.”

“Well it isn’t like I can go around saying that I was Rena Rouge, no one would believe me.” Alya sighed and flopped onto her bed before remembering her company and sitting back up.

Marinette laughed quietly at the girls antics. “Well I suppose that if enough of the Heroes want recognition for their actions than I will consider doing a reveal of your identities. But that isn’t the reason I came here.”

“Why did you come here?”

“To allow you to say goodbye.” Marinette held out the small box that held the Fox Miraculous. 

“It looks different.” It did look different, the once red accents had turned golden.

“I redesigned the box.” 

Alya opened up the box and a little orange ball of light came out of it. After a moment the light cleared up and there was Trixx.

“Hey Trixx.” Alya greeted.

“Hello Alya!” Trixx yipped.

“I’ll give you to a moment to say your goodbyes.” Marinette left exited the window and sat on the sill, looking out over her city.

Alya wasn’t the first stop that she had to make tonight. She had to hit all of her temporary heroes in order to thank them and allow them to say goodbye to their Kwami.

Marinette hadn’t just chosen people she knew to wield the Miraculous. She chose people that she thought would also get along with their respective Kwami. She had succeeded in pairing them up well and most had even created a bond with their Kwami, even though it was extremely fickle. 

Marinette had left the Kwamis at home while she did this, after making sure that each Kwami was ok with it though, so she was alone as she waited for Alya to finish with her goodbyes.

But as time ticked by Marinette couldn’t help but wonder how desperate Alya was. 

Alya hadn’t had the chance to be a hero in a long time, Hawkmoth had been defeated. But the girl was desperate to be a hero. She wanted to be someone and do something, and Marinette’s trust with the girl had been broken long ago. She couldn’t help but wonder how far the girl would go to keep the Miraculous.

The curtains behind her opened and Marinette turned with a smile to see Alya holding the box out to her. Marinette grabbed the box and was about sup away when she noticed something off.

She couldn’t feel Trixx the way she normally could, it was like someone had put a damper on her Spirit. It was similar to what it felt like when Plagg was-

Marinette opened the box to reveal no fox tail necklace inside. She turned back and climbed into the room, the illusion Alya was looking at her confusedly, as if it didn’t know that it was playing a part in the stealing of a Miraculous. Marinette swatted a hand through the illusion and it lifted, revealing an angry Rena Rouge standing in the corner of the room.

“Alya you don’t want to know the consequences of stealing a Miraculous.” Marinette warned in a low tone.

“I’m Rena Rouge!” She shouted.

“No! Your a little girl who doesn’t know when its time to stop pretending.” Marinette knew that her words were harsh but it was all she had.

“I’ll prove you wrong!” She shouted, her family had opened the door and were watching the scene.

“Prove me wrong by showing that you know when to stop. Prove me wrong by giving it back. I don’t want to hurt you Alya.”

“Pity.” Alya sneered.

“I, Marinette, The Eternal Guardian demand that Trixx be released from her transformation.” Marinette muttered underneath her breath so that nobody would hear her name.

In a flash of orange Alya was standing were Rena Rouge had been a moment ago. Trixx flew quickly to hide behind Marinette.

“How?” Alya demanded.

“I told you that there were consequences for stealing a Miraculous Alya.” Marinette made eye contact with the girl across from her. “I denounce your right to wield any Miraculous for as long as you live.” 

“That’s ridiculous. Trixx lets pounce!” Nothing happened. “Trixx lets pounce!” Again nothing happened. “TRIXX LETS POUNCE!” She shouted stomping her foot in frustration.

Marinette took the necklace off of Alya’s neck and placed it back in the box. Trixx behind her disappeared. “Goodbye Alya.”

Marinette should of known better, but she couldn’t wallow in her own feelings she had more people to visit. She stored the Fox Miraculous in her yo-yo and pulled out the next one.

Marinette smiled down at the small box before heading off in the direction of the next temporary hero.

Nino was next.


	38. Chapter 37

Marinette landed on Nino’s window sill and didn’t hesitate when she knocked on the pane of glass. Nino’s window didn’t have a curtain so when he came into the view of the window he brightened up almost immediately and rushed to let her in.

“Hey dudette!” He greeted cheerfully once the spotted hero had slid into his room. 

“Hello Nino.” Marinette smiled. Unlike with Alya, Nino had rebuilt the trust that Marinette had once had with him.

“What brings you by?”

“I came to allow you to say goodbye to Wayzz.” Marinette held out the box to Nino. “Due to recent circumstances, I won’t be leaving the room when you talk to him. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine dudette. Thanks for letting me talk to him.” Nino smiled.

Nino grabbed the box and opened it. A green ball of light emerged and when the light died down Wayzz floated in front of the DJ . They did a cool handshake and Marinette couldn’t help but smile at the beautiful relationship between the two. Marinette hoped that she wouldn’t have to do the same with Alya as she had with Nino.

“Hello Master!” Wayzz smiled.

“Hey Dude! Long time no see.”

Marinette did her best to tune them out, she felt like an intruder in their conversation. She would hate it if someone had listened in to her saying goodbye to Tikki, or really to any of the Kwami.

She let her thoughts drift back to Alya. She wondered what the girl had talked about when Marinette had left her alone with the Kwami. 

Trixx was pretty good at manipulation, she had used her skills once when Alya didn’t want to give the Miraculous back after the bloggers first akuma as Rena Rouge. Marinette wouldn’t have been surprised if Trixx had been trying to use her skills to convince the brunette that she would make a good hero out of the suit as well as in the suit.

But the thing was Trixx worked off logic. She manipulated people working off of the part of their brain that appeals to what is rational. But when a person becomes desperate logic is thrown out the window, and Trixx probably hadn’t foreseen Alyas intense desire to be a hero. A desire that would overpower every ounce of sense in the girl.

In Alya’s defense though, she had just learned that someone she considered her best friend had lied to her about everything. Her blog, something that she had always prided herself on being accurate, had become a tabloid and her credibility had basically been flushed down the toilet. It would be near impossible to enter the news world with that as your background. 

Alya had been trying to hold onto the one thing that she still had going for her. Rena Rouge had been a great hero, her skills had come in handy many times and she knew that. She knew that she made a great superhero and when everything had gone wrong in her life she had tried to hold onto the one thing that had been right.

But in the process she had ruined it for herself.

“Dudette?” Marinette snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at Nino, who was looking at her with a concerned expression. Wayzz had the same expression on his face.

“Yes Nino?”

“I asked if you had gone to Alya yet.” 

Marinette winced slightly. “Yes. It didn’t end well.”

“What happened?”

“She didn’t want to give up her Miraculous.”

Nino paled. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine Nino. You aren’t responsible for her actions.”

“Still.” Marinette smiled. “I finished saying goodbye. If you ever need my help again feel free to come get me.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you.” Marinette grabbed the closed box holding the turtle miraculous and took a step towards the window.

“Can I ask for some help Dudette?” The question stopped Marinette in her tracks and she turned so that she was facing Nino again.

“Of course.”

“I have this friend. Her name is Marinette.” Marinette barely held back a squeak of surprise. “You know about Lila right?”

“Yes.” Marinette kept it simple.

“Well I found out that Lila was lying and I apologized to this friend of mine. Lila was always bullying her. But I still don’t feel like it’s enough. I feel like I owe her more, you know?”

Marinette thought for a moment. She knew exactly what was going on, but she had to keep up appearances. “Yes I do understand. Did you tell her that you were wrong? Did you apologize?”

“As soon as I figured out.”

“How did she react?”

“She forgave me. But thats the thing about her, if Lila apologized to her it’s most likely that she would forgive her.” Marinette thought about that statement for a moment and realized that it was true. It was highly likely that she would forgive the girl. “So I don’t know if she actually forgives me or if it’s just her being, well, her.”

“I think that if she is willing to apologize to anyone who admits that they were wrong than she really means it. It takes a lot to apologize to someone and I imagine that she realizes that. I think that she really has forgiven you Nino.”

Nino nodded, than nodded again. “Thank you.”

Marinette smiled and continued her way towards the window. “Nino?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t be to angry with Alya. She was manipulated, she was a victim of Lila to.”

“Ok.”

Marinette slid out the window and perched on the sill for a moment. She put the small box into her yo-yo and looked out over the city. 

Only a few more people to go, and she was feeling pretty confident after her visit with Nino. Marinette threw the yo-yo out into a random direction and stood on the roof she had landed on as she thought about which hero she was going to see next.

Deciding she launched herself into the sky.


	39. Chapter 38

”You do know that I’m going to have to leave eventually, right?”

Marinette hated that she had to say it. But she was going to leave. It was her duty to go wherever the Miraculous were needed. So far Tikki and Plagg hadn’t sensed anything that needed Miraculous attention yet, but when they did Marinette would have to leave and take care of it.

“What do you mean?” Kagami sat up from her position on her bed. Marinette sat on the chair at the other girls desk as she tried to get some of her homework done. The school year was almost over but Marinette still had work to do, not to mention that her teacher was making her do all the work that she had missed even though she had covered most of it at Gotham.

“I’m not going to be able to stay in Paris forever.” Marinette swung her pencil back and forth between her thumb and forefinger. 

“Why not?” 

Marinette spared a glance over to her girlfriend, whose face was showing intense confusion. “I’m the guardian. I have to go where the Miraculous are needed. Eventually they are going to be needed somewhere.”

“So your telling me that you are going to leave me again?” Marinette hated the look of hurt on her face.

“Eventually yes. But it isn’t like I want to leave you.” Marinette hurried out.

“But you still have to go.”

Marinette sighed. “I’m the Guardian. It’s my duty to use the Miraculous to help others and if there comes a situation where they are needed it is my job to use them to help.”

“It’s your duty?” Kagami had that hurt look on her face again and Marinette didn’t know why it was there.

“Yes.” Marinette put her hand over her purse just to feel the comfort of the Kwamis within. Even though Kagami was aware of their presence the Kwamis liked their privacy and much preferred the comfort of Marinette’s purse when others were around. Marinette teased that it was because of the snacks.

“What about you duty to me?” Kagami’s voice had risen a little, hurt laced into her tone.

Marinette froze. She had no clue what to say to that. How did one answer that? How did one put into words exactly what they were thinking?

The truth was Marinette loved Kagami to infinity and beyond. And along the course of her relationship she had realized that it was the best thing for her. Disregarding the fact that they were the same person, Marinette couldn’t possibly of been happy with Adrien or Chat. 

Marinette had made the mistake of putting Adrien on a pedestal, so even if Adrien had loved Marinette back it would never be the same. If they were in a relationship Adrien would have no room to be someone other than the Adrien Marinette had created in her mind. 

And she could never be with Chat Noir as Ladybug because Chat had done the same thing. He believed that Ladybug did no wrong. Refused to see her mistakes. Refused to see her, because mistakes are a part of every person.

But with Kagami it had been different. Marinette hadn’t seen herself with Kagami at all really. If you had gone back to the day that she had met Kagami and told her that one day Marinette would be in a relationship with the fencer and love her more than life itself? Younger Marinette would probably laugh in your face. But she had fallen in love and she did love the girl more than life itself.

They had come together as friends. It had been her Luka and Kagami at first. Marinette had grown closer to the two as friends and had become undeniably close with them both. 

When Chloe had joined the group Marinette had immediately realized the way Luka felt about the girl, she may not be able to hear his song and she may not have a Kwami that was known for its work with emotions but she could read Luka like a book. After a few months of them getting to know each other Marinette had pushed Luka to confess to the blonde and they had gotten together.

The two didn’t stop hanging out with Marinette and Kagami but they definitely hung out more just the two of them, which left Kagami and Marinette all on their own together.

They had gotten closer in that time. Than Kagami had confessed to her, hugged her tightly and than left in her Mothers sleek car.

Marinette had been up all night processing until she had come to her conclusion.

The next day, Marinette had met Kagami at the park beside her house and had said that she wanted to give it a try. Kagami had instantly asked her on a date. Marinette had been confused, almost fell, said yes and than spouted out some modified line of poetry that she had read at school. Everything after that was history.

Marinette loved her duty to Kagami. She loved Kagami. The duty was simple really. She simply had to stay by Kagami’s side, through thick and thin, something that she was happy to do. Marinette would do anything for Kagami.

But she would also do anything for the Kwami.

Marinette didn’t want to chose between them. She didn’t want to have to give one up for the other, even though she technically couldn’t give one up.

Marinette looked Kagami right in the eye. “My duty to you is my favorite job in the whole universe, and no force can keep me from fulfilling it.”

“Promise that you’ll take me with you. That you won’t leave me behind.” Kagami leaned forward, sticking out her pinky for the other girl.

“Are you sure?” Marinette raised an eyebrow. Kagami had been involved with Hawkmoth, it had been difficult. Who knew what else they could face. Kagami nodded. “Promise.” They shook connected pinkies.

“Good. You aren’t leaving me again.”

Marinette hugged Kagami.


	40. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little kwami chapter that sorta talks about Marinettes birthday

You can’t ask the Kwami, because they don’t understand it either.

The Kwamis had lived through various different guardians. Each one different from the last in ways that made them unique. Master Fu, the latest guardian, had been best suited to the Turtle Miraculous due to the traits he possessed the same way that the guardian before him had been suited to the Bee Miraculous.

But Marinette was different, infinitely different, in the way that she wasn’t best suited to one Miraculous. She was suited to each Miraculous, a true holder for each one.

Before, the Kwamis had been sure that this was an impossible feat. To be a true holder for a Miraculous you had to be able to connect with each Kwami and have the traits that were best suited to the Miraculous.

And perhaps it wasn’t so strange that Marinette could be a creative soul, as needed for the Ladybug Miraculous, and an empathetic one, as needed for the Peacock Miraculous, but it was strange how she could be both creative and destructive. It was strange how she was able to be one of Tikki’s bugs and one of Plagg’s kits at the same time. Or how she managed to connect with Pollen who specialized in subjugation, but also with Nooroo who put people on top.

The Kwamis had already had numerous conversations about how it was possible, conversations that often lasted all night as they huddled in the Miracle box to debate so as not to wake up Marinette.

That was another thing. Usually with a guardian there was at least one Kwami who disliked them. Nooroo and Duusuu both disliked Fu with a passion, although Duusuu more so as it had been him misusing her power that got them into the whole Hawkmoth mess. But not a single Kwami could bring themselves to dislike Marinette. She was to kind and gentle with all of them. To willing to go to great lengths to keep them safe and happy. To dedicated to making sure that she didn’t cause any harm to them.

The Kwamis assumed that it was because Marinette was the Eternal Guardian, but a title couldn’t change the traits a person had, could it? Marinette, according to Tikki, had always had all of those traits. She had always been a creative soul that was well versed in the ways of destruction due to her clumsiness and had always been able to pick someone up so that they felt like the most powerful person in the room or put them in their place. Marinette had, had the traits that was needed to connect with each Miraculous since Tikki had met her, which was way before she had been named Guardian.

So the little gods simply embraced their love for the girl. Occasionally calling her the title they came up for her. Bug for Tikki. Kit from Plagg. Monarch from Nooroo. Vixen from Trixx. Wayzz called her Koopa, as a joke. Duusuu called her Chick. Pollen called her Queen. The list went on, every Kwami occasionally calling Marinette their loving little nickname for her. Marinette put up no quarrel to the names that they gave her. She just refused to be called Master.

That was another thing about her. Marinette said that she didn’t like it because it made her feel old, and that was true. But there were other reasons as well. Marinette missed Fu. He had been more than just a mentor, he had been close to a Grandfather to her. But there was also the fact that Marinette didn’t like the feeling of having the people she cared about below her. Nooroo and Duusuu could sense it in her emotions. She refused to act like the people she cared about were beneath her.

And the Kwamis loved her even more for it.

Marinette’s birthday was coming up in early July, a few days after school let out, and the Kwamis wanted to give her something that she would like. 

They knew about the gift Tikki had given her, it was worn around her neck at all times on a leather cord. 

Marinette’s neck had actually become very full of necklaces. She wore the three necklaces that contained part of her Maman, her Papa and Master Fu. Than she wore the necklace that Tikki had given her. And, on top of that, she occasionally wore one of the Miraculous necklaces. But the Kwamis knew that if they asked her to where all of the Miraculous she would do it in a heartbeat, no questions asked.

So the Kwamis wanted to make sure that the day would go as great as it could for Marinette, even if it was a month away. The were kwami they couldn’t go out and buy things for Marinette, and they knew that Marinette much more valued the thought behind the gift than the money spent getting it. 

So at nights, when they weren’t going on and on with each other about how great Marinette was and how excited they were to spend time with her, the rest of time with her, they gathered in a circle and discussed what they wanted to get her. Sometimes they argued, they weren’t perfect after all, and sometimes they had a simple brainstorming session where they went through everything that she liked, Sass was in charge of remembering what was said in these meetings because he had an excellent memory, but they built off of each other, worked together for a common goal. It was exhilarating for them, being able to work together for something to do with the Human world without a Human buffer. 

They would make sure that Marinette was happy for the rest of the time that they spent together. They would make sure that Marinette got through her traumatic past and got to see her bright future. They loved Marinette and they would make sure that her birthday was special.

And if Tikki had to bend luck?

So be it.


	41. Chapter 40

Marinette stopped in her reading. Could that actually be? She went back and re-read it.

‘The Miraculous box holds all of the Miraculous that the first Guardians could originally gather after the Mage bound the gods to the jewelry and distributed the Miraculous around the world. It is firmly believed that there are more Miraculous out there.

Older Guardians said that they were able to track their way towards the Miraculous but the ability to do such a thing has been forgotten and we have no way to find anymore Miraculous.’

Could that even be possible? And if so, how would a guardian know wether something was a Miraculous? How did they manage to find it before?

“Hey guys?” She called. The kwamis should know. They would be able to tell her how the Guardians had found them.

“Yes?” Wayzz asked as he floated towards her.

“How did the Guardians know that the jewelry they found was a Miraculous?” She spun in her chair to see the kwamis, who had settled down on the little cushioned bed that she had made for them.

“Some of the Miraculouses weren’t jewelry to start with. My earrings had originally been a ruby before it was turned into earrings.” Tikki said helpfully. 

“So I might not be looking for jewelry after all?”

“Not necessarily but it is still possible that it will be.” 

“If you do end up finding a Miraculous than we recommend that you turn it into jewelry because it is easier to wield.” Pollen added. 

“But how did they find you?”

“The guardians found us by focusing on what they called the spirit world. Most guardians have long since forgotten to use it. But we still remember. We could teach you if you want.”

“Really?” Marinette smiled. “How does it work?”

“The spirit world is where the souls of people live and where energy is best seen. To find the Miraculous you simply follow the trail of Miraculous energy.” Nooroo put in, voice soft.

“So how do I look into the spirit world?” Marinette leaned towards the kwamis, eyes wide in curiosity.

“Wayzz would be best to teach you.” Plagg yawned, stretching lazily before digging his little paws back into the soft cushion.

“Would you mind teaching me?” Marinate turned her gaze onto the turtle like god, eyes saying that if he didn’t want to he didn’t have to.

“I would love to.” Wayzz smiled.

So the lessons began. Wayzz sat Marinette down on her chaise and told her to close her eyes. He talked her through forgetting the physical world and seeing things that weren’t physical.

He walked her through being able to see the orb of color that sat in each persons body, just inside the ribs. That if a person had ever wielded a Kwami, and the Kwami liked that person, that some of their own spirit would linger.  
Wayzz taught her how to keep her ‘third eye’ open at all times, so that she could see the physical world and the spiritual world. 

When tested Marinette was able to say what each kwamis colors were and when she opened her eyes she had been delighted to say that she could still fell them.

The kwamis had said that all of the Miraculouses would be tied to her, that if there was a Miraculous to be found she would be able to follow the trail towards it. She had told them that she had been able to see little ropes, each the same color as the Kwamis spirit, connecting them to her. But the Kwamis hadn’t been expecting Marinette to find something so soon.

But she said that there was another rope, one that didn’t connect to any of the Kwamis that were there, but seemed to sprout from her and disappear off into the distance. But with it was a sort of tug. Like the thin white rope that went off into the distance wanted her to come find it, like it was trying to tell her that there was more out there.

The kwamis encouraged her to follow it, to let it guide her to where it was. 

Marinette followed it for a long time. She sat in her room, eyes closed because it helped her concentration to block out everything physical, for an hour or two. 

The kwamis watched in anticipation, eager to find out where she was going. But some of them had short attention spans, and despite the scolding they were getting from Tikki, some of them were messing around in the tangles of Marinette’s hair. it had grown much longer than the just past shoulder length that it had been, now hanging just past her mid-back point.

When Marinette opened her eyes she looked around before sighing and running a hand through her hair before frowning when it got stuck.

“Were some of you playing in my hair?” She asked as she worked out the tangle with her fingers.

“Maybe.” Xuppo smiled and Marinette smiled back.

“Did you find out where it was coming from?” Duusuu asked, excitement radiating around her as she flew around in tight circles.

“Yeah. The kwami, his name was Fangg, said that I didn’t need to come right away, just that it would be wise to come soon.”

“This is so exiting!” Duusuu cheered as she flew upwards in a spiral path. “We are gonna get to meet a new Kwami!”

Duusuu was cut off from her excited cheering when Marinette’s phone buzzed. Marinette picked it up an answered it as soon as she read the caller ID. She answered with a smile, but that smile slowly left her face. The Kwamis gather around in confusion.

“Yes. You can come over. Bring whatever you need to.” A pause. “You can stay as long as you want.” Another pause. “You won’t be in the way.” Another, shorter, pause. “I’m sure.”

Marinette looked up and locked eyes with Tikki, concern all over her face.

“See you soon.” She whispered.


	42. Chapter 41

As soon as Marinette hears a knock on the door she rushed down to answer it. When she throws open the door she is instantly met with the impact of someone crushing her into a hug.

Marinette wraps her arms back around her girlfriend, who is crying in her arms. Arms still around the other blunette, Marinette picks up the bag of things that Kagami had packed to bring with her, and leads her upstairs.

Dropping the bag at the door into her apartment she walks slowly to the couch where she sits down and lets the girl in her arms cry.

She stays silent, running her fingers through he other girls much shorter hair, and giving reassuring looks to the kwami. She lets her girlfriend cry until she is ready to stop and when the fencer sits up, rubbing at her watery eyes, Marinette smiles at the girl.

“Are you going to ask whats wrong?” Kagami’s voice isn’t weak, just vulnerable.

“Do you want to tell me whats wrong?” Marinette gives a calm smile.

“My mother found us out.” Kagami whispers before throwing her arms back around Marinette’s waist, burying her face in the other girls stomach. Kagami only ever allowed herself to be like this around Marinette.

“What did she do?” Marinette had a pretty good guess, but she didn’t want to say it.

Kagami’s Mother, Tomoe Tsurugi, was a strict woman. She strongly disliked gay couples and didn’t try to hide that, even if she couldn’t see any she always made sure to loudly shame them when ever they were brought up in conversation. How did the two now this? Because they had tested her to see what she would think if her daughter had come out. Marinette had already come out to her parents. She was bi.

So if her Mother, who wasn’t exactly a kind hearted woman to begin with, had found out that Kagami was in a relationship with another girl? There was only one thing that Marinette could think that the woman would do. The only plus side being that Kagami was eighteen and would have a fighting chance with the world. And Marinette would never let her go through it alone.

“She kicked me out.” Kagami cried, voice muffled by the fact that her face was still in her girlfriends side, so Marinette felt it more than heard it.

“You'll stay with me than.” Marinette declared, arms wrapping around Kagami tighter.

Kagami pulled her face up, bending her neck backwards. “Are you sure?”

“Kagami, I love you but you aren’t smart when you’re sad.” Marinette smiled, gently poking the girls nose with her finger in a teasing way. “You can stay with me as long as you need, or want. Forget your mother, you deserve better.”

Kagami lets her head drop and answers with. “You are better.” Marinette hugged her tighter.

When Kagami was ready the two girls stood up, grabbed the duffel that had been packed and brought it up to Marinette’s room where they went through everything that Kagami had managed to throw in there.

“Mother gave me five minutes.” Kagami explained. “Said she would clean out everything else tomorrow.”

“I can take you back later tonight to get the rest of your things.” Kaalki offered.

“Thank you…” She trailed off, unsure how to address the horse like Kwami. 

“My name is Kaalki Miss Kagami.” Kaalki supplied. “Longg has spoken highly of you.” 

Longg was hovering near by Kagami, helping her straighten out the clothing that she had recklessly thrown into the bag. Kagami had made an excellent dragon and the two had already created a strong bond. The two hadn’t said goodbye as the others had because Marinette had had a feeling that they would be together again.

Marinette put Kagami’s clothes right into the closet with Marinette’s clothes. The two girls would be in the same room after all. There was no guest room and Marinette hadn’t touched her parents room since she got back, and probably never would.

By the time that they were situated it was time to eat dinner and Marinette had left the choice up to Kagami, who choose to order some takeout. As Kagami called in the order, Marinette set out all of the food for each Kwami. 

Marinette didn’t say anything but she made sure to keep a firm eye on Kagami’s spirit, which had slowly begun to get more and more free by the second. When she had arrived it had been compressed into a small ball but now it was flowing and free, like a spirit was supposed to be.

When Kagami had declared that her Mother should be asleep, Kaalki had made a portal to take the two girls into Kagami’s old room and the fencer had gone around collecting everything that she wanted, but hadn’t had the time to collect.

In her closet was her school uniform, which she left be because the likelihood of her Mother paying for her to still go to school was low. She had only packed the comfortable clothing her mother had never allowed her to wear outside her room. She grabbed a few framed photos that she liked and grabbed her saber just because she wanted to.

When she had finished grabbing everything she wanted she had turned to Marinette who had been watching her as she had gone around her room.

“Are you done?” Marinette whispered, Kagami nodded. “Khalki?”

“Voyage.” The tiny god said softly and the portal appeared. The three of them went through it and were spit back out in Marinette’s room.

Marinette insisted that Kagami put the things wherever she wanted, so she did. Kagami loved this new freedom that she had, and she was beginning to wonder why being kicked out of her Mothers control was a bad thing.

The two curled up in Marinette’s bed and fell asleep to the sound of the others breathing.

Kagami was so lucky to have such a great girlfriend.


	43. Chapter 42

The two quickly got acclimated to living together. They just understood each other, and were able to work in perfect sync. Chloe and Luka had made fun of them for it, jokingly calling them an old married couple, but the two had done little more than wrinkle their noses at the other two.

Marinette had started doing more commission, her clients had been relieved. Her uncle Jagged especially. He came over sometimes and if he noticed that the two girls were in a relationship he didn’t say anything.

Kagami had become used to seeing the Kwamis everywhere and had even began friendships with some of them. The Kwamis were all very relived that she was there, because she was very skilled at getting Marinette to stop working. Kagami simply just picked the girl up and carried her away from her desk. 

Marinette’s birthday was coming up to, and there was lots of excitement. Once Marinette was eighteen than she would be able to go wherever she needed to without simply disappearing.

Kagami had already turned eighteen earlier that year so she was all set to go wherever she wanted, she would just rather go with Marinette.

Kagami was walking down the street. Marinette was at school at the moment, which gave Kagami the time she needed to go out and hopefully find something for Marinette’s birthday. She had talked to the Kwami, offering to get them something if they wanted her to, but they had said that they would be fine. 

Kagami didn’t have the greatest some of money. Just the allowance money from around two years. Unfortunately her Mother had only given her an $8 allowance, afraid that if she gave more Kagami would by a bus ticket and leave. Funny how she had been so scared of Kagami leaving, only to kick the girl out herself.

Kagami herself didn’t know what she wanted to get the girl that she loved. Thats why she was simply wandering around the Mall, sometimes entering a store but not staying long.

She had considered sewing materials, but she wanted her gift to last. She had considered food, but that hadn’t been special enough. Kagami knew that Marinette would be happy with anything that she got her, but Kagami still wanted it to be special.

Kagami sighed to herself. She was heavily relying on the fact that she would now it when she saw it, but that could take a long while, and she was getting hungry. Reasoning to herself Kagami made her way over to the food court. It would be easier than leaving to get food somewhere else.

Kagami looked around at the multiple food stalls before deciding on one and approaching. She was surprised to see someone she knew there, but once it registered with her mind who was there she barely suppressed a growl.

Adrien looked up at her and smiled, waving cheerfully as if he hadn’t hunted down the love of Kagami’s life. Kagami ignored him and got her food before sitting down at a table far away from the blonde model. But the boy didn’t seem to get the hint and picked up his tray to join her.

“Hey Kagami!” He cheered happily. Kagami wondered if he had forgotten that she had been there when he had attacked Marinette. in the name of ‘love’. 

“Hello Agreste.” She bit out and was glad to say that his smile faltered. 

“Did I do something wrong?” He asked.

‘Yes!’ She wanted to shout. ‘You hunted down my girlfriend so that ou could force her into a relationship! You killed her parents and the person she considered a grandfather! You hurt her!’ But she stayed silent. “No Adrien.” The words felt like poison.

The boys smile came back. “Have you talked to Marinette recently? She seems to be avoiding me.” Kagami watched as he put on a fake face of confusion on his face. If Kagami hadn’t been looking for it she probably of missed it. He was as bad as Lila.

“Marinette doesn’t want to talk to you. She has been avoiding you.” She growled as she hurried to eat her food. When she looked up Adrien seemed to have realized something. She hoped it was the fact that she didn’t want to talk to him.

He sat there, with an air of creepiness, as he watched her finish her food. She wished for someone, anyone, to come rescue her from this situation. How could she manage to alert someone of this situation? She scanned the crowd, hoping to find someone who might be able to help. She finished her food.

“I think that you should come with me.” Adrien’s voice had switched back into the mean one that she had heard at the Wayne manor. 

“What makes you think that I would go with you?” She picked up her tray and brought it over to the trash can, dumping its contents. Adrien had followed after her.

“Because I am fully capable of going after Marinette.” He growled and Kagami side-eyed the boy. He seemed dead serious.

“Ok.” Kagami hated that she had to do this.

Adrien led her out of the shopping center and towards a small ally nearby. She felt Longg give her a comforting pat from inside of her jacket. Longg had asked to come and Marinette had given her the choker, Kagami had refused to take the code.

“Hand over the Miraculous.” He spat once they were inside the darkness of the ally.

“No.” She snarled, dropping into a fighting position. Longg pushed into her side, urging her to transform and be out of there. She took his advice. “Longg, Bring the storm!” The light encased her and she felt herself be wrapped up in Longg’s power. “Wind dragon.” She said and disappeared from the ally. 

When she re-entered the shopping center, she let her transformation drop before anyone could see, and she spotted a store immediately.

She could see the perfect gift.


	44. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry I didn't update yesterday my computer was having problems. But heres the chapter! it isn't the best

”Marinette, are you awake?”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s your birthday.”

Marinette peaked open her eyes to see her girlfriend leaning over her. She looked very excited. “No it isn’t.” Marinette said, burying herself back into her covers. “Thats tomorrow.”

“It is tomorrow.” Marinette tried to swat away the finger that had poked her, but she missed.

“It’s tomorrow?” Marinette opened her eyes again.

“It’s tomorrow. Now are you going to get up?”

Marinette held eye contact for a moment. “No.” She answered, pulling the blanket over her head.

“What if I let you wear some of my clothes?” Kagami tried. Marinette’s head peaked out from the blanket almost immediately.

“You mean it?”

“Sure.” Kagami chuckled. Marinette sat up quickly and scurried down the ladder towards the closet. when she emerged a minute later she was wearing one of Kagami’s t-shirts and a pair of her own sweatpants. Kagami knew that if it was colder Marinette would of taken a sweatshirt.

Kagami climbed down the ladder and stood next to Marinette, who was peering at a calendar.

“It’s actually my birthday?” Marinette frowned.

“Yup.” Kagami popped the p. “Now come on. The Kwamis helped make breakfast.”

Marinette smiled and went down the trap door and into the kitchen. There was a plate of eggs a plate of pancakes and a plate of sausages. It looked like Kagami had already prepared the Kwamis food, as they were munching on it happily as they watched her.

“Thank you.” Marinette said and she sat down in her seat to begin eating.

When Marinette finished the Kwamis instantly flew around her to usher her up the stairs. Kagami stayed at the bottom and finished her breakfast, a smile on her face as she watched Marinette disappear back upstairs.

The Kwamis pushed Marinette into her desk chair and some of them looped around in her hair, successfully braiding it.

“Why did you bring me up here?” Marinette asked, a small curious smile on her face.

“We wanted to wish you a happy birthday before you leave. Is it ok if we stay here?” Tikki asked.

“Absolutely.” Marinette answered.

“Happy Birthday Marinette!” Pollen returned rushing up and hugging the girls cheek.

“Now go downstairs and enjoy the rest of it!” Barkk encouraged. 

Marinette climbed back down the stairs to see Kagami finished with her breakfast and everything cleaned up and put away. Marinette pouted. “I could’ve helped with that.”

“I couldn’t have let you. It’s your birthday.” Kagami replied, tapping Marinette’s nose. “Now come on! We have quite a few people who want to see you today.”

The two walked out of the bakery arm in arm.

Indeed there were a lot of people that wanted to see Marinette. Kagami led her to see her Uncle Jagged and Penny, Clara Nightingale, her Grandfather and Nona, and finally Chloe and Luka at the hotel. Marinette collected gifts from all of them, but hadn’t opened any of them. She instead stashed them away in her empty purse, the Kwamis had decided to stay home and Marinette was sure that they were cooking something up.

Chloe and Luka got her a joint present which they had insisted that she open in front of them. It had turned out to be a beautiful journal. They explained that she could use it to jot down her inspiration or simply to write in. Marinette loved it, she always had been a fan of art.

When Kagami had led them home Marinette had been surprised by the fact that there was food set out already, Tikki was wearing the small chefs hat the Marinette had made her years ago, and that there was another present box on the table. Marinette brought out all of the others from her bag and placed them on the table. 

After eating, Marinette began to open them. From her Uncle Jagged and Aunt Penny she got a guitar, which had been easy to tell based on the shape. Luka had taught her how to play a year ago so she could already play. Clara had given her a simple card and inside had just been some cash. Marinette had laughed when she saw it. Her Grandfather and Nona had gotten her two separate gifts. Her Grandfather getting her book on bread, which could have been expected, and her Nona had gotten her a leather jacket like her own. Trying it on it had fit perfectly, Plagg had loved it.

Than there was the new box on the table. Marinette reached out and grabbed it. On the top was a little note that read ‘From the Kwamis’ with a little smiley face next to it. Opening up the box Marinette smiled down at the gift inside.

It was a connected bracelet made u pop 17 little strings with a pendant on each. Each string was the color of a certain Kwami and it looked like each had picked out whatever charm they wanted, if the Koopa charm on the green string was anything to go by.

Marinette slipped it onto her wrist, it fit perfectly. She looked up and smiled at the Kwami. “Thank you.”

The Kwamis rushed at her for a hug and Marinette held them all in her arms.

“Happy birthday Koopa.” Wayzz said as he affectionately patted her head with his little paw.

“Your an Adult now!” Duusuu exclaimed.

“So?” Marinette asked in confusion.

“So, after you use your powers in transformation you don’t have to transform back after a little while.” Nooroo explained.

“Really?”

“Yup!” Duusuu cheered.

“Thank you.” Marinette repeated.

Marinette gathered her things to take upstairs and put away while the Kwamis and Kagami followed after her.

Marinette looked at Kagami and raised an eyebrow. “You ok?”

Kagami nodded, she had been lost in thought the moment before. “Well you know, it’s your birthday.”

“Yes.” Marinette hummed.

“And I got you a present.” Kagami rocked on her feet.

“You did?” Marinette asked, teasing lacing her voice.

Kagami grabbed Marinette’s hand and led her up to the balcony.


	45. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so theres this

The balcony was the exact same as it had always been. Kagami hadn’t bothered to change anything up there, the gift wasn’t the balcony after all. Marinette sat down next to Kagami on the little chair that she had out there.

“So, we promised that we would stay together. Remember?”

Marinette pretended to tap her chin in thought, miming remembering. “Yes, yes I think I do.” She answered after a second.

“Well…” Kagami trailed off, unsure. There were a thousand different ways this could end, and her mind was racing a mile a minute to make sure that she knew everyone of them.

Marinette looked over to Kagami and smiled. She wrapped an arm around the fencers shoulders. “Kagami do you know why I love you?”

“Why?” Kagami whispered, the loudest sound she could muster at the moment.

“Because you are everything.” Kagami let out a small chuckle. “I’m serious.” She said slightly defensive. “You are the sweetness of a baked good in the winter, when all you want to do is huddle up with some blankets and sleep. You are as refreshing as a cool breeze in the intensity of summer. You are as warm as soup when you’re sick. You are the fireworks that boom in the sky and light up everything. Kagami you are everything, and you are everything to me. I don’t need anything fancy, I don’t need something flashy. I just need you by my side and I know that everything will be alright.”

Kagami met Marinette’s eyes, and they burned with the same passion that her mother, Sabine’s eyes would do whenever she looked at her husband or at Marinette. The same fire, that would warm those that she loved and burn the ones that had wronged them.

Kagami definitely did hate some thing. She hated that Adrien didn’t face more serious punishment for what he did. She hated that Marinette’s class had been able to treat her like that. She hated that she couldn’t do more for her. And she hated that her Mother had treated her like she had.

Kagami didn’t understand it. She had spent her whole life just trying to live up to the high expectations of her Mother, thriving off the harsh compliments that usually ended in hurtful criticism. But those were all she had. She took them and hoarded them like a dragon hoards treasure. 

Than she had met Marinette, and Marinette had given her real compliments. Marinette had told her every single time she thought that Kagami looked good and told her every single time she did something well. Kindness was a fundamental part of who Marinette was. When they had gotten together that steady stream of kindness had turned into a waterfall of love and affection, one that Kagami had learned how to return in her own way.

Her Mother had disowned her, blotted her name out of the family tree right in front of her. She had been disappointed that Kagami was in a relationship with a girl. Somehow her Mother had been upset about Kagami finding love, something that her Mother preached about to her in regards to her relationship with her father. Somehow her Mother was disappointed at her for being happy.

In the beginning Kagami had tried to keep herself distant from Marinette. If something happened she didn’t want to hurt the girl. But in the process of doing that she had hurt her more. Kagami had decided after that one night, where there had been an argument with tears in both of their eyes, that she wasn’t going to do that anymore. Sure they had had fights before but nothing had been as big as that one. Just little things, mostly because of Kagami’s lack of communication skills.

Her mother had taught Kagami how to defend herself but hadn’t taught her to express herself. Sometimes, all though it was much less now than it had been. Kagami struggled to tell Marinette simply how pretty she looked.

Her Mother was disappointed in that love.

But, Kagami reasoned, if she was going to be a disappointment than so be it. If she was going to be a disappointment than let it be because she had kissed the one person she loved more in the world. Let it be because she had told her Mother that she didn’t care if she didn’t approve of her relationship. Let it be because she had decided that she wanted to spend the rest of forever with Marinette, and then some.

Kagami looked over to Marinette. Her bluish hair was pulled back into a braid that reached her lower back. The Kwamis had explained to her that it was growing so fast because Marinette was accidentally growing it every time she ran her hands through it. But Kagami liked the long hair. She liked the hair. She liked Marinette.

“Marinette you promised that you would never leave me behind.” She watched as Marinette’s eyebrows pulled together in confusion. Her face looked as if she was trying to decide what expression to have on her face.

“I did.” She smiled.

Kagami pulled the small box out of her pocket and opened it to show the contents to Marinette. “Can I make the same promise to you?”

Marinette’s eyes were locked onto the two silver twin bands inside the box. She looked up at Kagami and smiled, her eyes watery from happiness. 

“I would love to.” She responded. Kagami set the box down and they each grabbed a ring and slid it onto the correct finger of the other.

Marinette looked up and smiled and Kagami didn’t think, that smile had always had the power to turn off her common sense, she just leaned forward.

And Marinette had been right. It was everything. It was sweetness and refreshing. It was warm and comforting. It was fireworks that seemed to be bursting just below the skin of their lips.

It was everything.

They were everything.


	46. Chapter 45

”Where are we going?” Kagami questioned as she picked up the bag that she had packed with her belongings.

“Central City. We’ll be there for about a month.” Marinette responded as she picked up her own bag and slung her guitar bag over her shoulder. “Got everything you need?”

“Does it matter?” Kagami smiled and Marinette shrugged.

“It’s the thought that counts.” She ceded.

“Yes I have everything I need.” Kagami answered.

“Alright.” Marinette nodded her head before turning it to look at the horse like god floating beside them. “Kaalki? Mind taking us to the apartment?”

“Not at all.” Kaalki said and called upon the portal to appear. Through it she could see an apartment room that was bathed in sun light. It was noon where they were, which meant it was 6 a.m. in the city.

Marinette and Kagami stepped through the portal, the Kwamis having made themselves comfortable within the Miracle Box during the brief travel.

The apartment was made up of a kitchen, living room, dining room combo with a small hallway going outwards where the bedroom was. Most of the outside wall was window, which allowed the light from the sun rising to stream in.

Kagami nodded her head in approval. “Nice.” Marinette laughed and bopped her nose before going down the hallway to put her bags in the bedroom. She emerged carrying her potted plant Miracle Box and a box full of cookies and a box full of food for the Kwamis. 

They hadn’t brought any food with them instead waiting until their stock at the bakery was almost nonexistent before leaving. They had only brought the special snacks for the Kwami and a box of cookies to share with their new neighbors, there were only two people to a floor.

She placed the Miracle Box on the edge of the counter, in a way that reminded Kagami of the cookie jar that was always situated at the corner of the counter in the houseboat of Luka, but that could of been because of the other thing on the counter. Marinette put the two boxes of food on the counter.

“So? What do you think?” Marinette asked, making a wide gesture to include the entirety of the apartment.

“I like it. It’s empty, theres some light.” Kagami joked, wrinkling her nose up a little.

“Park your snark at the door.” Marinette joked back.

“What are we here for?” Kagami put her bag down at the entrance to the hallway to the bedroom and sat down at the stool of the kitchen island. They had picked an apartment that was already furnished to make it easy on them.

“We are here to retrieve a Miraculous.” She answered, sitting down on a bar stool beside them and opening up the box of food for the Kwamis, they hadn’t eaten before they had come. Once the smells had wafted out enough the Kwamis had come flying out of the box to eat.

“Are you going to try an contact the hero here?” Kagami put her elbow on the table and leaned on it so that her head was facing Marinette.

“I don’t think so. I think that I’ll just do it on my own and hope to not get caught.” Kagami scoffed but had a smile on her face.

“Trixx than?”

“I think I’ll wear them all if the Kwamis let me. That way I am prepared for anything.”

“Do you know what object your looking for?”

“Yup!” She popped the ‘p’. “And the Kwami already told me what kind of jewelry he wanted to be.”

“What’s his name?”

“Fangg. He’s real sweet.” Marinette smiled. “Showed me all of the security during our talk to make it easier for me.”

“Well he was thorough.” Kagami smirked. “Must have experience.”

“Hush you!” Marinette smiled. “If anyone has experience stealing it’s me.”

“How so?” Kagami raised an eyebrow.

Marinette just smiled and held up Kagami’s phone, which had been in her pocket the moment before. Kagami’s jaw dropped. 

“Carful wifey. You’ll catch flies.” Marinette said and reached the hand with the ring on it out to put her jaw back up.

“We aren’t even technically married yet.” Kagami quipped.

“Would you like me to stop?” Marinette leaned forward a little, a teasing smile on her face.

“Never.” Kagami replied with a big grin on her face.

After an hour Marinette, with her advance hearing thanks to Plagg, heard signs of their floor mates starting to wake up. She excitedly grabbed the box of cookies and Kagami’s hand before leaving the room and knocking on their neighbors door.

It was opened by a woman with tan skin and pretty dark hair.

“Hello! My name’s Marinette and this is Kagami!” Marinette gestured to the other blue haired girl beside her. “We are your new neighbors for a while and we just wanted to give you these as a little welcome.” Marinette held the box out to her.

The woman smiled at them and grabbed the box. “Thank you Marinette and Kagami.” She cracked open the box and sniffed. “They smell delicious.”

“Thank you.” Marinette smiled.

“See you around.” Kagami said politely as she led a practicly vibrating Marinette. The girl was like a dog, getting excited whenever she meets a new person.

“How did it go? Were they nice?” Tikki asked looking up from where she was munching on a cookie. “They better of been.” Her voice turned dark. “If they weren’t it would of been such a waste of cookies.”

Marinette laughed. “Don’t worry Tikki. She was nice, although whoever else was there didn’t come to say hi.”

“How do you know there was someone else there?” Kagami hadn’t even noticed another person.

“Someone was cooking you could smell it.” Kagami hadn’t realized before that about halfway through their visit some delicious smells had started to come from the apartment.

Kagami shook her head and chuckled. She pitied the next person to underestimate her. “Whose going shopping today?”

“Both.”


	47. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 50,000 words!!!

Marinette dropped down onto the roof of the museum, she was transformed as Multimouse for this particular job, but she had the Miraculous of all the other Kwamis on as well.

They had been in Central City for a week now. In that week Marinette had done a very large amount of research on and taken Kagami on a visit to that museum. She had made sure to get a clear view of the jewel and took notes of the space surrounding it just for reference late on when she had created her plan with the Kwamis and Kagami to rebound ideas off of.

Kagami had been pretty chill about everything going on and was ready to do anything that Marinette needed to help. That’s why, with the help of the Miraculous, she had a comm in her ear and Kagami had one in her own so that they could keep up communication.

She had yet to see the scarlet streak but she had already done research on him, looking on the blog about him that just so happened to be run by their new neighbor Iris West-Allen.

Marinette approached the door and briefly considered Cataclysming it, but her goal was to not leave a trace.

“Multitude” Marinette whispered to herself, and she felt Mullo’s power course through her as she felt herself shrinking and dividing.

With her new smaller forms she slipped right under the door and the little hers paired up to swing each other down the stairs in a safe way.

When she was finally down the her that had taken the comm with her connected and asked her where to go.

“Describe where you are.” Kagami’s voice returned. Marinette was so lucky to have someone who would help her rob a museum for a jewel with magic powers.

Marinette looked up and around. “There are lots of rug like things on the walls and a few vases.”

“Ok. Go to the door and turn-“ Kagami led Marinette through the maze of rooms that were a lot more complicated when you were smaller. When she finally made it to the room with the jewel in it she had to deal with the increased security. Jumping and weaving through the red lasers was much easier when smaller, but still a difficult task.

When she made it to the center two of her scaled up the side and the others waited at the bottom to catch it.

As soon as one of her touched the Miraculous it seemed to start glowing, but she urged the Kwami not to come out yet, it would definitely cause a scene if he did. Thankfully he listened and the two hers were able to pick it up and throw it down to the others who were waiting at the bottom to catch it.

Kagami led her back through the Maze of big rooms as they little hers shared the weight of the stone on their backs.

When they made it back to the door they realized that they couldn't slip the stone underneath.

But Marinette wasn’t stupid. Setting the stone down she merged together, there were no cameras at this part because it was supposed to be maintenance only entrance and it was unneeded. Plus she security prevented anyone from safely opening it from the outside, well, unless they wanted a speedster and the police on them in less than three minutes.

Marinette, as a now big Multimouse, reached out and opened the door, it would lock automatically behind her and her suit prevented her from leaving traces. 

Marinette left the building with the stone without any problems. Under her touch the Cats Eye Emerald, as it had been dubbed, had began to grow brighter. No longer was the stone a murky green, it was now a bright green, the color of a cats eyes.

Marinette took the jump rope off of her waist and spun it around at her side for a few seconds before running and jumping to the next building.

There were some differences between the Mouse and the Ladybug. The Ladybug suit was equipped for long journeys, the yo-yo being able to carry her great distances. But the mouse was best suited for short distances. The rope only went a certain distance before you were forced to stop and re-throw the rope out. So Marinette often just ran it herself, having the rope ready as a sort of insurance in case of a fall. The only downside to this way of travel was the lack of endurance that came with it. Marinette was definitely going to be sore after she got out of this suit.

It wasn’t easy to do this sort of rooftop jumping, especially with the tall rooftops.

But Marinette just needed to get high enough that she wouldn’t be seen. Than she could merge with Kaalki and make a portal to the apartment they were staying in.

Marinette spotted a suitable building and used the jump rope to help her along on the way up the fire escape.

Finally she reached the top. “Mullo,” Marinette put her hand out and the mouse symbol appeared. “Kaalki,” She put out her other hand and the horse symbol appeared. “Unify!” Another rush of power coursed through her as the pink accents of her suit turned brown so that the new Miraculous could be shown. “Voyage!” The portal appeared in front of her and Marinette stepped through it and was instantly met with the warmth of the apartment.

“Did you get it?” Kagami asked, leaning towards her from her spot behind her laptop.

“Mullo, Kaalki Divide. Mullo lets get quiet.” There were two flashes of color and Marinette was left standing there. She held up the emerald. “I got it!” She squeaked.

The Kwamis came rushing out of their spots inside of their Miraculous and crowded around the emerald as Marinette set it down on the table.

“Give him some space guys.” She said. “Come out Fangg.”


	48. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made my own kwami!

There was a white flash and there floating above the emerald was a very adorable Kwami.

He was white with black stripes along his sides. He had whiskers on his face and feline green eyes. He looked soft and Marinette really wanted to reach out and pet him, but she contained herself.

“Hello Fangg! I’m Marinette.” She smiled and extended a finger to shake with the Kwamis paw.

“Hello Marinette! It is nice to finally meet you. Thank you for retrieving me.” Fangg returned, shaking his paw with Marinette’s finger. “You must be the other Kwamis.” Fangg smiled.

“Nice to meet you!” Duusuu cheered rushing forward to greet the new Kwami. “I’m Duusuu.”

The other Kwamis went around and introduced themselves. When they were done Marinette gestured Kagami forward to introduce herself.

“Marinette, this might be an odd request.” The Kwami looked down bashfully.

“It’s fine Fangg. You can as anything.” Marinette assured.

“Well… would you mind wearing my Miraculous? It’s just I’ve been alone for so long and I don’t want to be that way again.” He looked up, eyes big.

“I would love to wear your Miraculous. And I will wear it for as long as you want me to.” Marinette smiled. “Now are you ready for me to turn it into jewelry?”

The Kwami nodded eagerly. “I would like a ring please!” He said excitedly.

Marinette smiled and grabbed the rock in her hands. She focused on the ring. In her mind she crafted a band and added on a little crown to hold the stone. As the image in her head grew sharper the emerald began to shrink in her hands before a ring was added to the bottom of it.

“Wow.” Fangg said in admiration. Marinette slipped the ring on her finger and smiled.

Marinette had never worn rings before. But with Plagg occasionally wanting to be worn, her ring from Kagami and now the ring of Fangg she had begun to get comfortable with wearing them, instead of constantly fidgeting with them.

“Fangg? Could you tell us some more about yourself?” Tikki asked as she settled down on the counter to listen. The other Kwamis did similar action and Marinette and Kagami looked at Fangg to, their hands locked together.

“Sure!” Fangg seemed like such a happy Kwami, but that might of been because he had just been rescued. “I am Fangg the Kwami of the Saber Toothed Tiger Miraculous which grants the wielder the power of Freeze. Freeze can be used a few different ways. You can make ice literally or, in the case of something being ice resistant, you can point to something and tell it to freeze. It won’t be able to unfreeze until your transformation drops or you let it go.”

“Like Pollen?” Kagami asked, brows knitted.

“Subjugation is a very different power. Mine controls actions and Fangg’s freezes, in more ways than one.” Pollen explained.

“What else is there?” Duusuu prodded.

“That is all the power I have.” Fangg looked hurt.

“What she means is what about you?” Wayzz saved saying what Marinette was just about to put in. “What food do you like? All of us have favorites. What are some things that you like to do?”

“Oh!” Fangg title his head in thought. “I’ve only had one other holder. She fed me beans and I don’t like beans. I guess I will just have to try food. What do I like to do?” The Kwami thought for a moment again. “I’m not sure yet.”

“Well you will have plenty of time to figure that out. And I promise that I will never feed you beans. Would you like to try some of the food that the other Kwamis like? Perhaps you would find something that truly calls to you with those?”

“I would like to try. Thank you.” Fangg smiled and each Kwami went off to find some of their favorite food to offer to the new Kwami with them.

“If you don’t like it don’t hesitate to tell me.” Marinette said in a serious tone and Kagami beside her chuckled.

“If it’s one thing that any kwami can tall you about her it’s that she will do anything to assure your happiness.” Kagami smiled at the new Kwami.

He seemed so kind, but also sort of unsure. And that was ok. This was all probably very new to him. But Kagami and Marinette were both sure that the other Kwamis would be more than willing to help him get adjusted to the new style of living and if they didn’t than Marinette and Kagami would help him.

They looked forward to the next little while of Fangg getting used to his new life. It was sure to be interesting as he learned what he liked and what he disliked.

The Kwamis came flying back, each holding their favorite type of food and each one offered some of it to Fangg. Plagg did it grudgingly but eventually he did it.

It was quickly found out that Fangg didn’t particularly like the sweet stuff. The cookie and other sweets brought to the table were not liked very much by him. And the other snacks of the Kwamis were ok but they weren’t his favorite. Marinette gave him a scrutinizing look before standing and pulling a package out of one of the cabinets.

Opening it she pulled out a piece of what was inside and handed it to the kwami. “Try this.” She prodded.

When he did eat it his eyes widened and it actually quite funny to watch. 

“What is that?” He asked flying closer to see it.

“Jerky and what I think is your new favorite food.”

Kagami than stepped in and ushered everyone to bed, Marinette kept all the Miraculous on for that night reasoning with herself that she would take them off tomorrow.

The next morning the theft of the Cats Eye Emerald was all over the news. And was there wasn’t a trace left.


	49. Chapter 48

Marinette froze as she was taking the jewelry off of herself and placing them in the box, going through one by one asking who wanted to be worn and who wanted to keep their jewelry in the box.

And there it was again. The sound of a knock on the door, it was gentle almost timid as if unsure if they should be knocking in the first place. Marinette shoed Kagami to the door to answer it, Kagami understood Marinette would draw suspicion with the amount of jewelry she was wearing.

Kagami opened the door, fully aware that Marinette was just out of sight listening and probably going through the process of getting the people who wanted to be worn much faster. Marinette was weird about guests and was always insistent upon greeting them, Kagami usually left that up to the people in the house, most guests weren’t for her anyway.

There in front of them was their neighbor holding the tin container they had filled with cookies, she smiled when the door opened.

“Hello.” She greeted as she presented the box to Kagami, she grabbed it. “Thank you for the cookies, they were delicious.”

“I should hope so!” Marinette appeared wearing less jewelry than when she had last seen her but still a reasonable amount. Seemed like a quite a few Kwamis wanted to be worn. The woman in front of them furrowed her brows. “I grew up in a bakery.” Marinette explained.

“Wow. Treats all the time right?” The woman smiled.

Kagami knew that Marinette didn’t get treats all of the time but that didn’t stop the bakers daughter from nodding anyway. “You understand.” She said, smile in her voice.

“Well, thank you for the cookies. Have you guys ever been to Central City before?” She was being conversational.

“No this is our first time.” Kagami left the conversation to Marinette, she was better at it anyway.

“Did you see about the break-in at the museum? A whole emerald, just gone. My husbands over there now looking for traces. I don’t think he found anything.”

“It’s just gone? Did they check the camera? There had to of been something.” Marinette was skillfully guiding the conversation and Kagami noticed Plagg’s ring on her finger.

“I don’t know. I can’t get the good information until later. I get nothing unless it involves a Meta.” The woman said.

“Well that stinks.” Marinette played along, expertly telling the woman what she wanted to hear.

“Do you guys like coffee?” The woman asked, looking back and forth between them.

“Do I?” Marinette enthused. 

“There’s this really great coffee place down a little ways called Jitters. You should check it out sometime.” The woman smiled before turning and beginning to walk away.

“Thanks Mrs-“ Marinette said after her.

The woman turned at the door. “Iris.” She disappeared into her apartment. Kagami closed the door.

“Well you were awfully quiet.” Marinette poked Kagami.

“You seemed to of had it handled.” Kagami replied smile growing on her face.

“I’m getting dressed.” Marinette told Kagami, who was already dressed. “Than we can go get coffee!” She cheered before disappearing into the bedroom. 

A few minutes later she appeared wearing a very distinct white and black theme, much to the delight of Fangg who was flying around her and marveling at the outfit. The glasses on her nose seemed to just change to whatever match her outfit because they were no longer tinted and instead were regular clear frames. Marinette was wearing the necklaces of her family and that was it. Her fingers held three rings; Plagg’s, Fangg’s and Kagami’s. If you looked close enough you could see the corner of the Peacock Miraculous poking out of her jackets inside pocket. And of course her earrings were still in.

“Coffee?” Marinette chirped.

“Ok.” Kagami sighed, pretending to just be going along with it but not doing it very well because she can’t keep the smile off of her face.

Marinette opened up her jacket pocket and Duusuu, Tikki, Plagg and Fangg zoomed into it. Marinette turned to the other Kwamis. “You guys stay safe while we are gone, ok?” The Kwamis nodded. “If I find any carrot cake I’ll bring some back to.” The two girls left the apartment to the sound of Daizzi cheering, a sound that didn’t make it past the shut door.

The coffee shop was cute and smelled heavily of the caffeinated drink. As soon as they stepped in MArinette took a deep breath in through her nose, inhaling the scent just as she would the drink.

Kagami went to get them seats and Marinette went to the counter to get them food. She came back with two mugs of coffee and a small plastic container with a generous piece of carrot cake in it. Daizzi would be ecstatic.

“You spoil them.” Kagami smiled as sh took a sip of her own drink. Kagami didn’t like coffee so inside her mug was a hot chocolate, her favorite warm drink.

“They deserve some spoiling.” She took a long sip from her mug.

The bell rang and Kagami looked to the door, it wasn’t anyone she recognized, not that she expected it to be. When she looked back she saw the Marinette now had a napkin in her hand.

Kagami sighed. “Cookie?”

“Cookie.” Marinette returned, voice sounding as bright as the sun.

“Are you going to say hi?” Kagami asked and she knew that Marinette knew exactly who she was talking about.

“I think it would be funny, no?” She smiled into her drink as she took another sip. “Just show up and be like ‘hi!’”

“But are you actually going to do it?” Marinette shook her head no. Kagami was talking about wether or not Marinette was going to talk to Flash about her business in the city.

When they returned to the apartment Daizzi was more than happy about the slice of carrot cake.

There was still no trace of the Emerald thief.


	50. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miraculous power it stronger than meta power.

’Theres a meta at Jitters. i may or may not be a hostage right now’

Marinette looked down at the text message from Kagami and instantly knew she had to go help. The plan was to stay low so that no one would now that she had a hero self and she was able to leave no problem. But no one got away with hurting Kagami.

“I know that this may sound weird but…” Fangg trailed off before looking back up at her. “Can you use me? My transformation is pretty fast.”

Marinette smiled. “I would love to.” Fangg twirled around in happiness. “Fangg?”

“Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes!” The kwami cheered.

“Freeze!” Marinette felt herself be wrapped up in the white power of the Kwami and went through the motions that it guided her through. When the bright light faded away she looked in the mirror and wasn’t disappointed in the outfit.

It was a white and black suit that reminded Marinette of an eskimo suit more than anything, it was just slimmer. More form fitting. It wasn’t spandex and it wasn’t leather either. It was fuzzy and warm. The other Miraculouses that she was wearing were hidden in the pockets inside, the kwamis with them. The glasses were locked behind her mask.

Her hair was a different story entirely. Usually it was pulled back into some sort of hairstyle but in this transformation it was down. It looked more on the wild side, all frizz and little waves. Some pieces of hair were braided into little thin braids that blended in with the hair that was done.

Marinette ran forward a step and found herself at the door. This would be fun.

Marinette used her new super-speed to run all the way to jitters. She made it there in a couple seconds. Something she never would of thought possible for her. The Flash wasn’t there yet and Marinette mentally rolled her eyes at the hero. You have super-speed and your late?

The meta seemed to be using ice as their power and they reminded Marinette of the killer frost that she had heard about. But Killer Frost was a good guy, at least she though she was. Marinette stayed in her hidden spot and watched before she got an idea.

She pointed a finger at the Meta and kept her eyes trained on them. “Freeze.” She whispered under her breath. There was no big flash or anything, just the Meta, who had stopped moving at all, frozen in place. 

Marinette jumped out of her spot and went to untie the hostages from the ice ropes that bound them. As people got out she rubbed their arms, trying to get feeling back into the cold skin. Marinette felt nothing from the ice.

Marinette looked down at her outfit in the hopes that there would be something to type him up with. There was a rope wrapped around her waist, but she was pretty sure that was supposed to be her weapon and she didn’t want to be unarmed in case something happened.

And indeed something did. A red blur raced into the coffee shop and grabbed both the Meta she had stopped and, unfortunately, her. Luckily her transformation wasn’t counting down. Once you are an adult you can offer your own energy for the Kwami to use after they’ve spent their own. Marinette had only just turned 18 but the magic world didn’t care. She was an adult now. 

As the Flash was running she couldn’t help but think that he was going very slow. When she had ben running she had been going much faster than this, or at least she was pretty sure she had.

Flash put the Meta in a cell and than had the audacity to try and put Marinette in a cell. Marinette didn’t fight it but it was strange how she was being put in a cell when she had saved the day. And she was pretty sure that the cell was supposed to block Meta human powers, but Marinette’s powers weren’t Meta related.

Marinette lasted a grand total of one minute before she couldn’t take captivity any longer. Plagg, who understood, destroyed the door for her. He didn’t have to worry about being seen, the camera wouldn’t see anything. He just made sure to have Marinette’s hand on the glass door while he destroyed it. Plagg wasn’t stupid.

The door crumbled to dust and Marinette strolled to where she knew they would be. She could smell them, what she assumed was a perk of the transformation. 

She walked into a room where she saw the Flash dude hastily pull up his mask, using his speed of course, but Marinette had already seen him. He was the husband of her neighbor, she had seen him leave in the mornings a few times. She smiled and strolled forward to sit in a chair. 

In the room was a woman with light brown hair and pale skin, a man with long dark hair and tan skin, her neighbor Iris, and Flash Iris’s husband.

“How did you get out?” The long haired guy said.

“Did you really think that cell would hold me?” Marinette asked, looking at him incredulously.

“Um, yeah.” He said waving his arms in a small gesture.

“Oh.” Marinette frowned. “Well, sorry.” She didn’t really mean it though.

“Why are you just sitting there?” Iris asked. “Shouldn’t you be trying to escape?”

“Try? I know I can escape, I could make it out of here before you could even blink.”

“Hello, fastest man alive!” Flash raised his hand a little.

“Yes.” Marinette smiled at him. “Fastest man.” They took a second to process this.

“That doesn’t answer my question. Why are you here?” Iris asked, questioning look locked on her face.

Marinette smiled and leaned forward in her seat. “I just want to talk.”

“About what?” Flash dude asked.

“About the Cat’s Eye Emerald, surely you’ve heard. I stole it.”


	51. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not very proud of this but here it is!

”I think we would of saw you on the camera.” Flash said.

“Would you of?” Marinette smiled. “Maybe we could have a race?”

“You’re getting of topic.”

“Oh yes.” Marinette looked down some. “I do that sometimes.”

“Why did you steal it?”

“I had to.”

“You had to?” Iris put the emphasis on ‘had’.

“Yup.” Marinette popped the ‘p’. 

“This should be good.” Long haired dude said. Marinette noticed that the other woman hadn’t said anything. “Why did you have to steal it?”

Marinette didn’t really like the mocking in his tone, sounded to much like the Guardians. Marinette stood up and stalked forward, Marinette had always been good at playing predator, she had been Ladybug after all, and this Miraculous didn’t change that. She looked the long haired man dead in the eyes. 

“Because it has the power to do this.” She pointed to flash and whispered “freeze.” He froze. Marinette went back to her seat. “With that jewel someone could have leveled the city with a wave of their hand and a well aimed hit.” Marinette waved her hand for emphasis and Flash began to move again.

“What the-“

“I’d prefer if you didn’t.” Marinette interjected.

“Ok. Fine. Why is it safe with you? How do we know that you won’t level the city?” Iris’s tone wasn’t very nice anymore.

“Guys, calm down.” The light brown haired woman said her gaze settled on Marinette. “What should we call you? Do you have a name?”

“I’m not going to tell you my real name, but you can call me ‘m’.”

“Em? Like Emma?” Iris asked.

Marinette shrugged. “Sure.”

“Ok Em, I’m Kaitlin. Do you mind telling us why it’s safe with you?”

“I am the Guardian. It’s my job to keep those sorts of magical artifacts safe from being misused.” Marinette kept it vague. “How you see me right now is me tapping into the power of the stone.” Marinette left out the Kwami part, it would be a hard thing to explain. And besides, they didn’t need to know.

“So you are the in charge of multiple magical artifacts that grant powers?” Kaitlin asked, but there wasn’t any disbelief or doubt in her tone. Just curiosity. Marinette wondered what Miraculous she would do best with, although there wasn’t a good chance of her ever getting it.

“Like a genie?” The long haired guy said.

“If I was the keeper of a genie I would have a lamp.” She answered.

“So not genies.” He said to himself.

“Ok, you stole the emerald to keep Central city safe.” Kaitlin said.

“Where’s the proof.” Flash dude said.

“I can’t prove it to you as I am but I can show you how I did it. Bring up the footage.”

The long haired dude brought it up and Marinette stood up to stand behind the table of computers. 

“We’ve combed through it, theres nothing.” Flash dude said and Marinette couldn’t hold in a sigh.

Marinette switched the camera to thermal and zoomed into the ground. “There I am.” You could see tiny pinpricks of heat on the footage, the small hers when she had shrunk. They were as small as the heat signature from a mouse. 

“But those are so small.”

“Different artifact, different powers.” Marinette put it simply.

“Do you still want to do a race?” Flash guy looked thoughtful, as if he was planning something.

Marinette smiled. “I’d love to.”

The Flash guy put her on a treadmill that he explained would track her speed. They had his highest speed recorded so they could just compare them.

“You managed to take the fun out of a race.” Marinette pouted but she got on the treadmill to run anyway.

She could hear perfectly well what they were saying in the other room and wasn’t very happy. Flash said he could search her for the stone while she was running. Everyone was sure that Marinette wasn’t faster.

Marinette sighed and decided that she was going to blow them out of the water. There was no way she was going to let them underestimate her. She would prove them wrong.

She ran as fast as she could, pumping her legs more than she ever had before. Her strength and endurance playing into the enhanced speed with the suit.

“There’s no way you’re getting anything off her.” Long haired guy said in the next room.

“Why?” Iris asked.

“She’s doubled his fastest of all time speed.” He marveled.

“Cisco,” So his name is Cisco. “How is that even possible?”

“She told you.” Kaitlin. “The stone power.”

“You believe her?” Cisco asked.

“I watched her destroy the door of her cell with a single touch. Those cells are supposed to block meta powers so whatever power she has? It isn’t meta. It’s got to be something else.” Kaitlin explained.

“Do you think she saw who I was? My mask was down.” Flash worried.

“Berry,”

“Yes I saw!” Marinette whopped from where she was running. It felt amazing to be able to go so fast and she couldn’t help but wonder if Fangg was having as much fun as she was. She looked down at her pockets and saw Tikki, watching her with a smile on her face. Marinette smiled back.

“Can she hear us?” Iris asked, out of the corner of Marinette’s eye she saw Iris leaning forward and watching her.

“Yes I can hear you.” Marinette replied as she slowed to a stop on the treadmill. She left the room and saw them huddled around each other.

“So you know my identity?” MArinette nodded. “You should tell me yours, to make it fair.”

“Hmmm. I don’t think I will.” Marinette answered before running to the door before stopping a hard thud on her side from the Kwamis. 

Marinette got their message and reached onto her back and pulled of a tracking chip.

“Try to track me again,” She growled. “And I’ll cover your building in ice.”

Marinette ran out and went home, to Kagami.


	52. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a new adventure??? Let me know if you guys want continued shenanigans in central city or if you want to just skip back to Paris where there will be a 'big event' *wink wink*

Once Marinette had made it back to the building she let her transformation up. Fangg spilled out of the ring and Marinette instantly handed a piece of his favored food to him.

“That was amazing!” The Kwami shrieked was he had finished.

“It was so much fun.” Marinette smiled. “I never knew that being so fast could make you feel so alive!”

“I know right?” Fangg returned, gesturing his paws in an excited way.

The door swung open and the Kwamis, on instinct went to hide. Well everyone but Fangg, who didn’t understand yet. He was dragged into a hiding place by Tikki.

Kagami rounded the corner and smiled at Marinette. Once the Kwamis recognized who was there they came out of their hiding again.

“How was your meeting?” Kagami asked, setting her haul from the coffee shop onto the island; a coffee for each of them.

“They had the audacity to doubt me.” Marinette responded, playfully sticking her nose up in the air in a stuck up way.

“Oh no.” Kagami said, playing along.

“Than they tried to track me. I mean, the nerve!” Marinette smiled.

“Think we got away with it?”

“Almost positive. They weren’t able to keep me caged, Plagg helped me destroy the doors, and whatever software they try to ouse to recognize my face won’t work because of the suit. The Kwamis would of sensed if they bugged me somehow and I was clean when I left.”

“How do the Kwamis do that?” Kagami tilted her head to the side, eyeing the animal-like creatures that were munching away on their preferred food.

“Technology can be sensed the same way a soul can be. It puts out a certain energy that is easy to track once you know how.” Marinette sits and pulls her own coffee towards her. Tikki’s influence was clear to see in the amount of sugar that should be in it.

Kagami nodded her head in understanding. 

“Are you enjoying your vacation?” Marinette teased. “A hostage situation?”

Kagami scrunched up her nose. “Not my best moment, but not my worst either.” She replied mysteriously. 

“Not your worst? Will you tell me wifey? Your worst moment?”

Kagami sighed, but she was smiling (something that Marinette considered a win). “Thinking I was straight.”

“Oh ho ho!” Marinette exclaims, reaching out and lacing her hand with Kagami’s. “And my dearest, love of my life, wifey, Kagami? Do you still think your straight?”

Kagami leans forward and pecks Marinette on the nose. “Not at all.”

They finish their coffee’s, and Kagami knows that she is going to regret allowing Marinette to have caffeine, and Marinette turns once again to Fangg.

“Do you mind if I take the ring off for a moment to try something? You won’t disappear is that’s what your worried about.” She asked the Kwami.

“It’s ok Marinette.” Fangg responds, and he perches on Marinette’s shoulder to watch her work. Kagami stays in her seat watching her work. It was a strange thing to watch Marinette go through her thinking process, but definitely something she enjoyed seeing. 

Marinette pulls the Miracle Box close to her and opens it up. Immediately the layers of the box appear. The Cat and Ladybug at the center, surrounded the five other spaces for the Kwamis that represent ideas. Than around that, the 12 spaces available for the Kwamis that represent zodiacs. Each space had the symbol the represented each Kwami. Most of the spots have the corresponding Miraculous in them, except for the Ladybug, Cat, Peacock, Horse and Dragon.

Marinette removes the ring from her finger and holds it over the box, almost immediately another layer appears. This layer only has four spaces. 

One space had a symbol that looked like two capital T’s that were connected at the top. They reminded the two of them slightly of a temples entrance. Underneath the top part six up-pointing triangles.

The next space had a symbol that looked like an ‘O’, but there were two curves coming out of the top.

The third space had a symbol that looked like a wide ‘U’. The two sides were it came up curved over.

The last space held a symbol that looked like an ‘M’, but much like the third symbol it was curled at the ends. At the middle of the ‘M’ the line had a small cross going over it. 

Marinette’s brows furrowed in concentration as Kagami guessed she was trying to piece together what the symbols meant.

Eventually she seemed to have understood and she placed the ring on the spot with the temple like symbol.

“Winter, Spring, Summer, Autumn,” She said softly. 

“How’d you get that?” Kagami asked. As Ladybug, Marinette had sometimes had some crazy plans, and behind those plans were some crazy thought processes. It was interesting to figure out how exactly she had come to a certain conclusion.

“They’re the Celtic symbols for the seasons.” She looked up to confirm that with Fangg, who looked a little confused but still nodded in agreement. “Fangg has power over ice so he must be winter. That means that Spring Summer and Autumn are still out there.”

“And need to be found?”

Marinette looked at her guiltily. And Marinette was feeling guilty. She felt bad that Kagami was being strung along on her wild adventure. “You don’t have to-“ She began.

“Don’t you give me that. I choose to stay by you. I don’t really care if your adventure is boring or dangerous. I’m going with you wherever you find yourself going. I’m in this with you now. And I don’t plan on backing down.” Kagami linked their hands back together and squeezed.

“Just, are you sure?” Marinette squeezed Kagami’s hand back as if she was afraid of letting go.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.” Kagami said, and she meant it with every fiber of her being.

“Than off to find them we go.” Marinette smiled.

“As long as we’re together.”


	53. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bit of a buildup

Now that the whole business of getting the Miraculous was done, Kagami and Marinette could have all the fun they wanted in the city. As long as it wasn’t anything against the law of course. Marinette may of stolen a priceless jewel from a museum but she wasn’t a criminal. 

Marinette placed two plates down on the table, with two cups of coffee to go with them. She made sure that the Kwami’s tray was full of all the food that they liked and than she ventured back into the bedroom and approached an asleep Kagami.

Marinette didn’t know why, well she had an idea, but during the warmer months Marinette could wake up no problem. She was pretty sure it was because of the Ladybug Miraculous, and if it was it would explain why she had such trouble doing anything during the cold months. 

Marinette waved at Orikko, who was always up at dawn, and than proceeded to sneak up to the bed. 

She placed her feet carefully, she would only have one chance at this today, if she didn’t get it she would have to wait until tomorrow. Marinette crept closer.

“I’m awake you know.” Kagami mumbled, voice quiet with sleep.

“Ugh.” Marinette groaned before flopping on top of Kagami, who instantly turned and hugged the girl closer.

“Why must you be awake so early?” Kagami asked, and Marinette could feel her breath on her back.

“Why must you be asleep so early?” Marinette said back, wiggling so that she was more comfortable. 

“Because I can.” Kagami answered and Marinette wiggled again. “You move to much.”

Marinette stopped. “Better?” She whispered.

“Yes.” Kagami whispered back.

Marinette waited one second, two seconds, three. “So? You gonna get up?”

Kagami groaned. “Your supposed to be a pillow, not an alarm clock.”

“Ok ok.” Marinette quietened.

“Thank you.”

She waited one second, two seconds, three. “But seriously when are you going to get up?”

Kagami groaned again and Marinette felt her sit up, She turned so that she was laying on her back. Kagami was looking down at her with a look of betrayal on her face, she was pouting.

“Don’t frown Kagami, you’re prettier when you smile.” Marinette watched in amusement as Kagami’s face became light pink. Hopping up she made her way to the door. “Breakfast is ready.” She said as she re-entered the kitchen.

The Kwamis all rushed past Marinette on her way to the Kitchen, Plagg at the lead, eager to get the food. The Kwamis were able to eat whenever they wanted, but Marinette always set up food for them when she was eating. It was a good way to remember that she had to eat, especially when she was deep into her work.

“Your gonna have to tell me what’s in these eventually.” Plagg said as he waved the cheese filled croissant in the air, before shoving it into his mouth.

Marinette smirked. “Am I?”

“Well I sure hope you do. I thought that nothing was better than my beloved camembert but this?” He held up another croissant. “This proved me wrong.”

“I’m glad you like it.” Marinette took her own seat, but didn’t touch her food. She was going to wait for Kagami.

“I mean is there camembert in this? Is it a different cheese? Whats in it?” He pressed.

“I’m not telling.” Marinette answered, turning her head as Kagami entered.

She was only wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt but Marinette was positive that Kagami was the prettiest girl Marinette had ever laid eyes on.

Kagami’s eyes lit up some when they landed on the coffee and she rushed over to sit at the table and take a sip.

“Do you know what’s in it?” Plagg asked Kagami.

“What’s in what?” Kagami asked, eyes furrowing as she looked at Plagg.

“The delicious delicacies known as Marinette’s Cheese Croissants.”

Kagami laughed, and smiled at the cat Kwami. “I do know what she puts in it.” Plagg lightened up at that. “But she swore me to secrecy.” Plagg and Kagami both looked over to Marinette, who had a smug look on her face.

“If only you weren’t such a kitten.” Plagg grumbled, eating the last croissant that Marinette had set out for him.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You were a bug first, your supposed to be innocent, smart and kind. Not sneaky like a kitten.” 

“I was being smart. I made Kagami swear to secrecy.” Marinette defended, smug look still on her face. 

“Marinette is a bug.” Tikki defended, holding a cookie in her paws.

“But-“ Plagg began.

“Marinette is a bug.” Tikki repeated, placing her cookie down.

“I-“

“Marinette is a bug.” Tikki floated upward so that she was no longer sitting.

“Well-“

“Marinette is a bug.” Tikki floated so that she was right in front of Plagg. Kagami and Marinette exchanged glances.

“Ok!” Plagg surrendered, Tikki just smiled and went back to her cookie as if nothing had ever happened.

“Tikki you shouldn’t of done that.” Marinette said.

“Thank you!” Plagg cried.

“You should of kept the cookie with you, or grabbed a carrot. That way you could of smacked him with it.” Marinette continued.

“No thank you!”

“Leave my carrots out of this.” Fluff put in, moving to be closer to her food, she liked the plain ones while Daizzi preferred sweeter versions of the same food. Fluff had been with Alix at some points during the battle against Hawkmoth, and when given the choice Fluff had decided that she would rather stay with the box than with Alix.

“You’re right Marinette.” Tikki said smiling. “Next time I won’t make the same mistake.”

“I can’t believe it sugar cube. Turning on me all ready.”

“It’s not that surprising stinky sock.” Tikki teased. 

The table broke into laughter.

When everyone had finally calmed down Kagami turned to look at Marinette, who was digging into her food, her coffee almost gone. “What are we doing today, Bug?”

“Today? We explore!” She smiled.


	54. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry I haven't been posting. I had a busy weekend.

It was safe to say that Marinette had no idea where they were. And for that fact, Kagami didn’t either. 

They had gone to a few different stores hoping to find some sort of souvenirs to bring back with them, and they had found some. But in the process they had lost themselves in the Maze of tall building and had somehow ended up in a small residential neighborhood.

The houses were small and pretty, but both of them were barely paying attention to their surroundings, more focused on how they had even ended up there. Neither Kagami or Marinette could figure that out.

Marinette had put some of the purchases in her bag, but Kagami had insisted on carrying at least one bag that was carrying stuff. That bag happened to be the bad that was full of the food for the Kwamis, which was probably for the best. If Marinette put that in her bag the Kwamis would definitely end up eating it.

She had told them that they could stay at the apartment, but they had insisted on coming. 

“So?” Marinette bumped her shoulder against Kagami as they walked on the sidewalk. If Marinette hadn’t been a head shorter than Kagami it could of meant more. But still. Kagami knew better than to underestimate Marinette, even if she was pretty short.

“So what?” Kagami asked, looking at Marinette through the corner of her eye.

“What are you going to do about your Mother?” Kagami knew that her mother wasn’t anywhere near them in that moment, but that didn’t stop her spine from straightening. 

“I don’t understand.” Kagami admitted, turning her head fully to Marinette.

“Are you going to cut ties? Or are you going to try with her?” Marinette noticed that Kagami was still looking at her, and turned her head as well.

“I don’t know.” Kagami said, turning her eyes forward again, just in time to pull Marinette out of the way of a mailbox.

“Thanks.” Marinette smiled. “Can you talk me through what your thinking?”

That was a common phrase that Marinette used with Kagami. The fencer was so used to keeping her emotions inside, that sometimes she forgot that she was allowed to express them. Her mother hadn’t always been the most receptive of Kagami’s opinions, if the disownment wasn’t enough to testify. A few arguments had broken out between them because Kagami hadn’t been able to successfully communicate what she was thinking and feeling.

But Marinette was understanding. She would take anything as a response to that question. Kagami had once told Marinette that she felt ‘fluttery’ when she looked at her. Marinette had thought for a few moments and than told Kagami the possible meanings of that feeling and why she might have it.

“I-“ Kagami took a second to think about it. “My Mother isn’t the best, she often puts herself and what she wants before me. But in a way I understand it. She wants what’s best for me, I guess, and she wants me to carry on the Tsurugi tradition. But she also wants me to stick to other traditions. And I don’t want to give you up because my Mother forbade me to have love.”

“That makes sense.” Marinette assured, silently urging her to continue.

“But, I also don’t want to have to be without her. She raised me in the only way that she knew how and in her own way she loved me. I don’t want to have to cut all ties with my Mother. But I also don’t want to chase after her.”

Marinette was silent for a moment, and Kagami knew that she was thinking. “Than don’t.” Marinette finally said.

“Explain?” Kagami asked.

“You don’t want to let her go, but you don’t want to chase after her either. Send her a letter or some kind of message telling her that you still want her to be apart of your life, that you don’t want to be cut out of the family. But make sure that you make your own wants clear, so that she can’t come back and think that that means you’re going to let go of everything that you have. If she accepts, she accepts, and if she says no, than at least you can say that you tried.”

Kagami thought over Marinette’s words. That would go with everything she wanted. She would be trying but she wouldn’t be chasing. And, she wouldn’t have to give up everything that she held dear.

“That sounds like a great plan.” Kagami smiled. She placed her arm around Marinette’s shoulders, half to pull her out of the way of another thing she would have walked into and half just because she wanted to.

“And fencing?” Marinette prodded, leaning her head against Kagami’s shoulder. 

“Oh I’m not giving up fencing. A gold medal may of been my Mothers dream but I love it enough to continue it.” Kagami replied, and chanced a look over to Marinette, who was smiling just like always. She looked like she was glowing, the sun making her skin golden. Her hair was less black as it was blue in that moment.

“I’m glad.” Marinette sighed, closing her eyes against the sun because she knew that Kagami wouldn’t let anything happen to her. Their steps were in perfect sync.

“Why?” Kagami asked, adjusting her grip on the shopping bag in her hand.

“It’s always good to have a purpose.” A look from Kagami made Marinette keep going. “Plus if you win a big fancy Medal you can rub it in your Mothers face.”

Kagami couldn’t help but laugh.

“Now give me the bag, you’ve carried it the whole time and it’s my turn.” Marinette pulled away and reached out for that bag, Kagami held it out of her reach.

“No.”

“Kagami Tsurugi!” Marinette exclaimed, lunging for the bag again.

“Kagami Dupain-Cheng.” Kagami corrected.

Marinette went bright red at that.

Needless to say Kagami ended up carrying the shopping bag back.


	55. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bonding moment, because I felt like it.

Marinette sighed to herself as she sat up in bed. Kagami’s arm tightened, clearly trying to keep Marinette with her even though she herself was asleep. Marinette would have stayed, except for the fact that she was starving.

Carefully moving the arm that Kagami had draped over her, so that she wouldn't wake her up, she stood up and made her way to the kitchen. The skin not covered by her sleep shorts prickled at the cool air.

Marinette looked out the big window and sighed. Of course it was sunrise. She turned to the counter and waved at a cheerful Orikko, who was just watching the sun rise.

Marinette pulled out some of the supplies from the kitchen cabinets so that she could make some breakfast, she also pulled out the food that Orikko loved so much.

Here’s a little something about Marinette. She’s a great baker, but only an ok cook. She’s learned how to make all sorts of eggs from Youtube tutorials but she still follows the pancake recipe on the box, and most of them end up burnt. She could make a mean peanut butter and jelly sandwich but you couldn’t expect anything anymore complicated. And she could follow most instructions to make dinner foods, but the look of it could definitely put you off.

But in between the two Marinette is the better cook. Kagami is trying to pick it up more, but she was raised in a household where every meal was made for her. She never got the chance to learn and make her own food because her mother never allowed her in the kitchen, to afraid that she would get snacks and ruin her diet.

So Marinette went with what she could make best. Eggs. She cracked them into a small bowl and scrambled them before pouring them into a bowl. Once upon a time Marinette probably would of made herself an egg sandwich. But that required ham, and well, she wasn’t comfortable eating any sort of pig in front of Daizzi.

“How are you doing Marinette?” Orikko asked. Originally Orikko had been hesitant about her being female. But he had made sure to explain himself. 

Orikko’s Miraculous did better with Male wielders. He had had only one Female wielder, and that had been enough for him. The female hero, who called herself Rooster Mná, had been sufficiently crazy. She had hated a man, than loved him, than stabbed him a few times, and than nursed him back to health. Orikko was very hesitant to have another female holder, for understandable reasons, but Marinette had assured him that she wouldn’t be like that, and if he still didn’t want her to wield his Miraculous than she wouldn’t.

“I’m doing ok Orikko, how are you?” Marinette returned, putting her finished eggs into a different bowl to eat.

“I’m doing well.” He answered. Marinette looked over at him and couldn’t help but smile at the sight of him, with his eyes closed, drinking in the feeling of the sun on him.

MArinette set her eggs down and walked over to the part of the counter he was at. “May I join you?” She asked, Orikko peaked open an eye and patted the spot on the counter next to him. Marinette hopped up.

Closing her eyes against the orange sun she understood why Orikko liked to sit like this. In the moments, with the rising sun illuminating you, you feel new. Like everything from yesterday is gone with the night and it feels like the start of something big.

She can feel Orikko settling himself on her thigh, his tail feathers brushing gently against her bare skin. She hears him let out a small content sigh and Marinette can’t help but agree with the sound.

Here in front of the new sun, she feels content and peaceful. She doesn’t pay any mind to the fact that her eggs are getting cold, or to the fact that she can hear the Kwamis rustling in the air, awake now. She just feels the warmth of the sun against her skin.

Eventually the sun slips out of the view of the window, and Marinette opens her eyes and looks downwards at Orikko. He still glows with the color of the new sun, even though that sun is out of their view. Orikko smiles up at her and he floats off behind her, probably to get at the food she had set out for him.

She looks back up and meets eyes with Kagami. She fencer still looks half asleep, but she had a dazzling smile on her face.

“Can you tell me what that was?” She whispers, as if Kagami doesn’t want to break the tranquility of the moment.

“I was enjoying the sun with Orikko.” Marinette says, voice only just slightly louder than Kagami’s whisper.

The silence is broken by a upset shout from Fluff. Daizzi probably stole another carrot. Marinette turns to the Kwamis to find that she was right. Fluff is floating with her arms crossed as Daizzi munches on one of Fluffs carrots.

“Here Fluff.” Marinette hops up and pulls out part of Daizzi’s carrot cake stash. Daizzi shouts a syllable of surprise. Cutting off a small piece to give to Fluff she smiles and turns to Daizzi as Fluff enjoys her piece of carrot cake. “It’s only fair.” She smiles, and Daizzi huffs a little, but she doesn’t protest.

“These eggs are good.” Kagami says, as she takes a bite out of the bowl. “A little cold though.” She teases.

“Yeah, yeah.” Marinette cedes as she grabs her own fork to eat out of the bowl.

“Are we going back to Paris soon?” Longg asks, munching on a chunk of watermelon.

“A few more days and then we are going back.” Kagami answers the dragon Kwami, while she’s distracted Marinette steals the last bite of eggs from the bowl.

“Than you get to tell all your friends that you’re engaged!” Duusuu cheers.

“Yup!”


	56. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the song. It's from Book of Life.

Marinette strummed a chord on her guitar. “Toro I am humble, for tonight I understand.” She sang.

“No no no no no!” Kagami moaned, falling onto her side on the couch.

“Your royal blood was never meant to decorate this sand.” She continued despite the protest. Stompp was floating around her as the two danced in small circles.

“How many times are you going to sing this song?” Kagami groaned.

“You've suffered great injustice. So have thousands before you, I offer and apology, and one long over due.”

Stompp stopped in front of Marinette’s face, and Marinette bowed, still strumming her guitar.

“I am sorry, toro, I am sorry. Hear my song, I know I sing the truth. And although we were bred to fight, I reach for kindness in your heart tonight.”

Stompp joined in as Marinette continued to sing. “And if you can forgive, and if you can forgive, love can truly live. And if you can forgive, and if you can forgive, love can truly live.”

Kagami groaned again. In all fairness this wasn’t the first time they had sung the song, and it wasn’t the second either. Marinette had allowed the Kwamis to search the internet on her computer, Tikki showing them all how the same way Marinette had shown her. Stompp had found this song and loved it, so naturally Marinette learned how to play it on her own guitar.

It had been cute watching Stompp sitting on the laptop with the earbuds held as close to his ears as they could be as he listened to the song, occasionally humming along.

“Toro, I am frightened, but I’ll use my final breath. To tell you that I’m sorry, let us end this dance of death. Two centuries of agony, that tore your heart with sand. Here and now with my amends, the senseless killing ends.” 

Marinette’s singing voice definitely wasn’t anything to sniff at either. It was full and capable of reaching both low and high notes. Kagami hadn’t known that Marinette had such a nice singing voice, but even if she had Kagami doubted that the girl would take it anywhere. She would probably say something like ‘My voice is good for showers and mornings in the kitchen and lullabies for babies who need sleep and I’m ok with that’ because Marinette was just like that.

“I am sorry, toro , I am sorry. Hear my song I know I s ing the truth.”

Stompp was certainly enjoying it. Kagami had been told that each Kwami had a connection to their respective animal, so Stompp had probably lived through centuries of bull killing. And yes Kagami knew that Stompp was an ox, but bulls are technically oxen.

This was one of the reason Marinette and Kagami would probably never get a pet. For one, if they did, there was definitely going to be some sort of debate about what animal to get, each Kwami was probably going to want their own animal. And also, there was the chance that they got the wrong animal. They couldn’t get a snake because of Mullo, even if Sass could keep it at bay. They couldn’t get a dog because of Plagg and couldn’t get a cat because of Barkk.

“Although we were bred to fight I reach for kindness in your heart tonight.”

Kagami looked over to the Kwamis. The song wasn’t even for them, but they seemed to be enjoying it. Kagami had to remind herself that they could feel each others emotions. They probably felt themselves how happy the song was making Stompp, and by extension Marinette.

“And if you can forgive, and if you can forgive, love can truly live. And if you can forgive, and if you can forgive, love can truly live.”

And really that was a big thing with Marinette. Other peoples, or Kwamis, happiness made Marinette happy. She thrived so hard to make sure everyone around her was happy and then, once they were, she allowed herself to be happy to. But it was both a strength and a weakness. Some people didn’t want to be happy, and others didn’t want her to try.

“And if you can forgive, and if you can forgive, love, love will truly live.” Marinette plucked out the last chord on the guitar, and Stompp and Marinette bowed to each other one more time.

Marinette removed the guitar from around her neck and placed it in the case. Kagami was secretly very happy about those actions, the song was going to be stuck in her head forever.

“Thank you Marinette.” Stompp said, floating towards the other Kwamis.

“If you don’t sit up I’m going to flop.” Marinette warned.

“Flop!” Plagg called from somewhere in the room.

Kagami stayed in her half sitting half lying down position, and Marinette, try to her word, flopped on top of her.

Marinette had started to pick up traits from all of the Miraculous and Kwamis, not just the ladybug, and Plagg was on her person a lot of the time. She had developed some cat like tendencies, the same way she had grown more graceful with wearing the horse, and more social with the Peacock (even if she was never antisocial to begin with). Kagami was curious to see the tendencies she developed from Fangg.

Kagami adjusted her own position and Marinette’s so that Kagami was holding Marinette in her arms. “I’m going to have to hide your guitar.” Kagami joked.

“You wouldn’t.” Marinette said, but Kagami could feel her silent laughter.

“Do you even speak Spanish?” Kagami asked.

“Yes. I speak lots of languages.” Marinette laughed, this one audible. “You should of seen me when I first had them, I would accidentally language jump all the time.”

“What do you mean?” Kagami smiled, even though Marinette couldn’t see it.

“I learned languages with being Guardian. They were just suddenly there, and in the beginning I would jump languages. without even knowing it”

“I would of loved to see that.”


	57. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is somewhat requested, I put my own spin on it. There back!

There was soft thump as Kagami and Marinette set their feet down on the floor of Marinette’s bedroom. Marinette immediately stilled.

Kagami was about to open her mouth to ask her a question but Marinette put her hand over her mouth, and pointed to the trap door that led to her room.

Kagami furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Marinette pointed to her ring, Plagg’s ring, and then back downstairs. Than she gestured towards herself.

Marinette removed her hand from Kagami’s mouth, trusting her to stay quiet, and looked over and made eye contact with the Kwamis. Plagg nodded and floated downstairs, fazing through the trap door.

Marinette led Kagami towards the trap door so that they could listen better, somehow Kagami’s feet didn’t make any sound like they normally would.

“What do you want Adrien?” Plagg drawled from below, Kagami instantly stiffened as well. No wonder Marinette had acted like that, her tormentor was in the house with them.

“Are they here Plagg?” Came the whispered voice of none other than Adrien Agreste, son of Gabriel, model, used to be Chat Noir, about to be beat into the ground.

“I don’t have to tell you anything.” Plagg responds, Kagami can picture him floating lazily in front of the blonde boy.

“Plagg.” Adrien says dangerously.

“What? I don’t. You don’t have the ring anymore, which means that I don’t have to do what ever you tell me to.”

“You just wait Plagg. When I get my ring back-“ Adrien growled, but Plagg cut him off.

“You are never getting that ring back. Even if she tried to hand it to you it would jump right out of your hand. She forbid you from ever wearing a miraculous again, those things can’t be taken back.” He hissed. “And Marinette is far to nice to ever put a Kwami in a such a terrible situation.”

“That’s just the cheese talking.” Kagami can almost see Adrien swatting his hand dismissively.

“You wouldn’t know. In the last few months you had with me you hardly fed me at all. Marinette makes sure I’m never hungry.” Plagg is still hissing, and Kagami wouldn’t be surprised is his fur is standing on end in his anger.

Marinette beside her is barely holding back tears and Kagami doesn’t know if its from the fact that Adrien is in their home or Plagg is defending her like he is.

Kagami gently takes Marinette’s wrist to get her attention. When she has it she points to herself and than the trap door, trying to get the point across that she is going to go downstairs.

Marinette nods and than waves her hand in the air, it faintly glows white.

“What’s going on?” She hears Adrien ask as she opens the trap door quietly. “You said she wasn’t here.”

“I said that I didn’t have to answer you.” Plagg drawls. Now that Kagami can see him she can say that she was right. Plagg is using his paw to slick back his fur, which is standing on end, and his eyes are filled with a sort of disgust.

Kagami steps so that she is standing directly behind Plagg. The models eyes fill with terror and she can’t help but think ‘good.’ “Hello Adrien.” She sneers.

“What are you doing here Kagami?” Adrien is trying desperately to stand up, and probably get out of there, but there is a white vice around him, keeping him in place. Kagami realizes that this vice was probably what magic Marinette had performed a few moments ago.

“I live here.” She said. “Someone slipped to my mother that I was in a relationship with a girl.”

Adrien didn’t even bother to look guilty. “Than why are you living here. Shouldn’t you be with your girlfriend? Or your Mother?”

Kagami could almost laugh at his stupidity. “I don’t have a girlfriend anymore.” Adrien just looked more confused as he continued to fiddle with the whiteness. He kept placing his hand down on it as if hoping that cataclysm would come back to him, Plagg looked amused at that. “I have a wife.” Kagami knew that they weren’t technically married yet, but Adrien didn’t know that. Adrien looked up in surprise for a brief moment before turning back to the vice. “And I am living with her.” She finished. That time Adrien really did look up.

“But-but you’re living with Marinette.” He said, trying to put it together.

“I am aware.” Kagami said and she reached forward and yanked Adrien towards her by the shirt collar. “And I’m also aware of everything you’ve done to her and I’m pretty angry.”

“Ka-kagami please.” He tried begging. 

Kagami punched him in the face, and dropped him on the ground. He was quick to scurry back to his feet. A smart move. But what wasn’t smart was how he tried to land a punch on Kagami.

When his fist was an inch away he was thrown backwards my a ball of white. Kagami turned her head to see Marinette, hands raised and the angry expression was back on her face. This was the second time Kagami had ever seen Marinette angry, and it was still just as scary.

“Get out of our home.” She demanded, not bothering to lower her hands.

Adrien stood shakily, his back was definitely going to hurt from that throw, and there was already a bruise forming over his eye were Kagami had punched him.

“M’lady, how nice-“ He started, but another bit of white hit him in the stomach, he didn’t fall this time though.

“Out.” She growled, and her long hair that had been braided back twitched and slashed the air like a cat’s tail would when it was angry.

“My Miracu-“

“It stopped being yours the second you misused it Adrien.” She told him, eyes glowing. “Out.”

“But Princess, we are destined to-“

“Out.” Kagami demanded.

He looked between them and ran, you could practicly see his tail tucked between his legs.


	58. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of screeching  
> little look into the chloe redemption that I just brushed over.
> 
> *In phineas voice* guys? I know where we're going next.

”You’re doing what?” Chloe screeched, Luka was still reading over the small piece of paper that invited the two of them to the small wedding they were going to have.

“Honestly Chloe, is shouldn’t be this much of a surprise. We all no that you and Luka are next.” Kagami said from her spot on the couch, Marinette was sitting next to her while Luka was sprawled across the love seat. Chloe had been on top of him until she had read the invitation.

Chloe went red at the statement. “Well-well…umm…” She tried to get out.

“We’d love to come.” Luka said, raising his leg up to bump Chloe with it.

“I never said we weren’t going.” She grumbled.

“Thank you for agreeing to come.” Marinette smiled, as if just yesterday she hadn’t been glowing with the fury of the sun.

“Who else did you invite?” Luka asked as Chloe sprawled back on top of him.

“Marinette’s Aunt Penny and Uncle Jagged.” Kagami started.

“You guys.” Marinette continued.

“The family Marinette made in Gotham.”

“The Kwamis.”

“My Mother.”

“And that’s about it.” Marinette finished.

“You’re inviting your mother?” Chloe asked, looking at Kagami closely. “Didn’t she disown you?”

“Yes. But I want to give her another chance to come back into my life.” Kagami responded, not missing the proud smile Marinette had at her words.

Chloe seemed to think about her words for a minute, before nodding her own head in approval.

In the beginning of their friendship Chloe hadn’t been the best friend. She had been used to bossing everyone around and doing whatever she wanted to do. She wasn’t a team player. She didn’t even see her self as a team player, she saw herself as a captain.

Because of that Chloe and Kagami didn’t get along in the beginning. Chloe wanted to be in charge, but Kagami refused to be bossed around by someone she saw as lesser than her. Kagami had gone to hang out with her friends to get away from the controlling life that she had. She wasn’t about to go from one control to another. So the two often fought about things, it never got physical but sometimes verbal lashings are worse.

Luka had tried to stop them from fighting, but he wasn’t the type to do that sort of thing. He wasn’t the best at being a leader, he was better at being a teammate, a partner. So when the argument would first start he would try to cool down tempers, but once the two got into it he was helpless to do anything but try and pick up pieces when they were done.

Marinette had decided after three hangouts with their fighting that she had had enough. She had sat quietly through them until that point but she would sit quietly no longer. She wasn’t angry with them, even though most would be (it was the reason Kagami hadn’t known that Marinette could get mad), she was gentle but firm. She made it clear that they needed to fix themselves before she wrecked them.

Surprisingly Chloe was read to preen under Marinette’s compliments and encouragement. Marinette didn’t treat Chloe like child, like her mother did, but also didn’t bend to her will, like her father. She showed her how to act by example, but never once told her how to do something, mostly because that would cause more problems than it should.

Marinette had only explained one thing to her, with the consent of Kagami of course. That Kagami’s mother was as controlling as Gabriel, something that Chloe knew all about, and that Kagami didn’t hate Chloe. She just didn’t want to go into another controlling environment if she could help it.

Chloe had definitely changed from who she used to be. The snobby and bratty teen she once had been had changed into a sophisticated and kindhearted, but only to those she thought deserved it, person. Of course she didn’t lose her mean streak entirely. If you hurt someone that she cared about the old Chloe, the one that would hurt you without a second thought, would come out and rip you to shreds.

When Chloe and Luka had begun dating both Marinette and Kagami had been worried that she would just walk all over him, but they had been wrong. The two of them made an impeccable team. Luka wasn’t a leader, he was a partner, and Chloe made a very good partner also.

“You’re having it at the hotel?” Chloe asked, voice unnaturally high, as she read over the invitation again.

“Yeah. Uncle Jagged insisted.” Marinette answered.

When Chloe looked up she had a big smile on her face. “So I can help set it up?

Kagami sighed and made eye contact with Marinette. “I feel as if I’m going to regret this, but sure.”

Chloe let out another screech, this one of excitement.

“What are you guys wearing?” She demanded.

“I’m not wearing a dress.” Kagami refused. “Wedding dresses are unconventional and hard to move in. I’m wearing a suit.” She declared. Kagami didn’t have a thing against dresses, she had worn them before. She just refused to wear a dress that went longer than her knees.

“I’ll wear a dress.” Marinette said.

“I’m totally going to take you dress shopping!” Chloe threw her head back and shouted. “Luka, will you go with Kagami?” The question was testimony to how far she had come as she looked at Luka with pleading eyes.

“Sure.” He said, making eye contact with Kagami before moving to look at Marinette. “How are the Kwami’s going to come to the wedding?” 

“Oh, there’s quite a few things that you don’t know about them.” She smiled, mischief gleamed in her eyes.

“When are we getting a dress?” Chloe asked, not paying attention to Marinette’s previous words.

Marinette shrugged. “Whenever you want to, I guess.”

Chloe looked down at the invitation and smiled, before she screeched again.

“It’s in a few days?”


	59. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little bit of Alya.
> 
> Yeah
> 
> This is definitely Alya salt

Dress shopping with Chloe sure was an experience.

They were at a small mall about half-hour away from the hotel. It had a lot of stores inside, including a dress store for Marinette.

Marinette had considered making her own dress, but Chloe had refused to let her. Insisting that she needed to buy one, and really Chloe was very stubborn. 

“No way Chloe.” 

“What you love pink!” Chloe argued, but still put the horrendous hot pink dress back on the shelf. Chloe didn’t seem to realize that Marinette wanted something more classical. 

Marinette would of worn her Mamans old dress, but it didn’t fit her. Marinette had grown to tall for it.

“Chloe,” Marinette whined. “We’ve been at it for a few hours. Can we please go get something to eat?”

“We ate before we left.” She said, but still dragged her off to the food court. “I swear you’re metabolism..” She trailed off, mumbling to herself.

It was true, Marinette had an amazing metabolism. But Chloe seemed to be brushing over the fact that they had eaten breakfast before she left, and it was now about an hour past lunchtime.

Chloe got the least greasy food in the whole food court while Marinette went for a personal pizza. Chloe was sneering down at the food as if it had hurt her family.

“I don’t know how you can eat such greasy food. You’re going to get fat.”

“You said it yourself, metabolism.” She returned, taking a large bite out of a slice.

“Marinette? Marinette is that you?” Marinette unintentionally froze at the voice. Footsteps approached, and Marinette turned her head to look at the pair approaching.

Alya hadn’t changed much. Her hair still fell in it’s natural waves, and her glasses still perched on her tan face. Beside her was the pink haired menace that went by Alix. Not Nino, she noted somewhat proudly.

“Hey Alya.” She said weakly looking down and towards her pizza. Chloe kicked her softly under the table, and when Marinette looked, her eyes were saying that she would get them out of the situation if she wanted her to.

“Haven’t seen you in a while Marinette.” Alix smiled, Alya went to a nearby vending machine and stuck her dollar into it. “I’m sorry about everything that I did to you. You shouldn’t forgive me, but I just want you to know.”

“It’s ok Alix. You’re right. I’m not going to forgive you, but I’m willing to give you a chance. Sit with us for a while.” Alix’s smile brightened up at that and she rolled away to bring a chair over.

Alya approached again, holding a bottle of water now. “So what are you doing here?” She asked as Alix approached and sat down her chair, Alya plopped in it without asking and an offended looking Alix went to get another chair.

“Just shopping.” Chloe cut in, Marinette didn’t miss the glare Alya sent over to the blonde.

“No one asked you.” She sneered.

“Alya, you will not come to me and disrespect my friends.” Marinette warned, voice still gentle.

Alya rolled her eyes but didn’t say anything. No apology, not for that action or everything that she had done to Marinette under Lila.

“What are you doing here Marinette?” Alix said, rolling up with another chair.

“I’m here to get a dress.” Marinette replied, taking a bite out of her food. Chloe speared her own food as well.

“That’s cool.” Alix continued the conversation, even if she had no interest in any sort of dresses. 

“Why don’t you make your own?” Alya asked, MArinette didn’t dignify that question with a response.

“That isn’t any of your business.” Chloe cut in, she had been polite for Alix but she drew the line at Alya.

“What are you guys here for?” Marinette asked, grabbing another piece of her delicious meal.

“I’m looking for a new pair of skates and Alya’s looking for prices on laptops.” Alix answered.

Marinette almost asked what happened to Alya’s laptop before she remembered, she wasn’t rude enough to bring that up.

“Are you going to be able to even get one? You’re in a lot of debt with your parents.” Chloe, apparently, was.

“I’m just looking at prices.” Alya growled out before looking Marinette right in the eye. “Why do you even hang out with her? I mean I’m your best friend.” She had the audacity to say.

Marinette blinked slowly at her. “Really Alya? My best friend?” Her voice wasn’t angry, just sort of disappointed. “Best friends don’t take other peoples words above their own, turn against their best friend, and than not even have the courage, or smarts, to apologize for her actions. Alya you haven’t been my best friend for a long time.” Marinette wiped her hands on her napkin and closed her pizza box, Chloe across from her did the same.

Standing and making sure she had everything she turned to Alix, whose head was hung in shame. “It was nice talking to you Alix, I would love to hang out with you again soon.”

Alix picked up her head and smiled. “It was nice to hang out with you to.” Alix’s eyes slid over to Alya as if to apologize for the former bloggers words.

Making eye contact with Chloe she nodded. “Would you like to join us? After we are done we can look for skates.”

“I would-“ Alya began. standing up.

But Marinette held up a hand to silence her. “I was talking to Alix.”

“I would love to.” Alix smiled and stood up from her chair, skating to put it back and the three of them went back to the dress shop Marinette an Chloe had been moments before.

“What kind of dress are you looking for?” Alix asked, skating through the small neat isles, streaking her fingers across the fabric.

Marinette turned to her and smiled, Chloe behind her was tutting at dressed. “I’m looking for a wedding dress, Alix.”


	60. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You all would really hate me if I didn't update again today after this chapter
> 
> hehe

Eventually a dress had been found, and Marinette had a fun time catching up with the pink haired girl.

But all that was forgotten as she looked across from her to see Kagami. She was wearing a simple black suit, a white flower crown wrapped around her head, a matching one was in Marinette’s own hair. Both were curtesy of Marinette’s Aunt Fluer. 

Marinette’s dress was all flower theme really. The top wrapped around her torso tightly, and the fabric with small indented flowers in it wrapped around Marinette’s stomach before flowing out behind her in a lovely skirt.

Alix had pulled it off the shelf saying ‘This is cute.’ and Chloe had gone crazy wondering how she had missed it on her hunt for the perfect dress. With both girls approval, and Marinette’s own, Chloe had bought it. Even though Marinette had detested it, Chloe had insisted. Chloe even bought Alix the new skates she was eyeing in the store to.

There were no assigned seats, although the Kwamis did all sit together in a cluster. They all had strange traits that connected them to the Kwamis they were, but no one could see them. The same glamour that protected Marinette’s identity as Ladybug protected them. It was a good thing to, Plagg had cat ears and a tail.

Tikki, surprisingly, had offered to conduct their wedding. She had long red hair and had two antenna handing in front of her face. The Kwamis hadn’t bothered to dress up, and Tikki was only wearing a black shirt with a red vest and a pair of jeans.

Kagami’s mother hadn’t come, unfortunately. Kagami had been sad about it, but at least she could say that she had tried to have her mother in her life.

“I know that you guys aren’t here to hear me rattle on about loving each other through sickness and health and through the best of times and worst of times. So we are going to skip to the best part, in my personal opinion, and we will let the brides say their vows.” Tikki said, earning a few laughs from the small crowd.

They had only gotten one room at the hotel, because that was really all they needed. The crowd was very small for a wedding. They had only really invited family, and the friends they did invite had been agreed on by both of them. That’s why the Waynes were there. 

Marinette was sad that she had a bigger family crowd than Kagami did, but Kagami saw it different. She eventually had managed to explain to Marinette that she saw it as getting to see all of the family that was about to be hers.

“Kagami, you go first.” Tikki encouraged.

“We weren’t love at first sight, or love at second sight, or any of that kind of stuff. We weren’t star crossed lovers or destined. We were just to kids who saw our other half in each other.

“I’m a fencer, it’s something that I was taught to me as a skill. But somehow it also became a sort of lifestyle. Fencers don’t hesitate, a single moment can cost you a whole match. So once I finally realized that I wanted to be with you, I didn’t hesitate. 

“You were a clumsy girl who was scatterbrained at best and forgetful at worst. You stumbled over your own feet but still never hesitated to take a stand, no matter how many times you fell over getting there.” There were a few chuckles. “When I first told you that I liked you, I didn’t know that you were a romantic at heart, or that you preferred hugs over kisses, or that you would rather curl up in a blanket than face anything remotely cold.

“But there was one thing that you braved the cold for. I was, in many people’s opinion, an ice queen. I was cold and distant. I didn’t interact with people, I didn’t show emotion. I was known as ruthless and cold. Something that I’m sure Damian can relate to.” Out of the corner of her eye she saw Damian get poked by his brothers. “But you wouldn’t stand for that. And you used your impossibly sunny disposition and you melted the icy walls around my heart.

“I am not perfect. I am far from it. I don’t know how to express my feelings very well. I mean, we had an argument about me not being able to tell you how beautiful you looked once. I’m still closed off to most people I meet, and I’ve got a handful of family issues. But you have been there with me, by my side, through all of it. You are the rock that keeps me grounded. And if you need me to stay by your side, to be your rock, than I would drop everything in a heartbeat, just to stand by your side.

“When I first asked you out I didn’t know that we would become this. But I’m not upset about it for a minute. You told me that moment, when I asked you out, that I was the most beautiful girl you had ever seen, and that it took only my laugh to realize that beauty was the least of me. Well Marinette? I must say that the same goes for you. I won’t say ‘I adore you’ or that ‘you complete me’ or any of the other sappy lines of romance but I will say this: You are nothing short of my everything.”

Marinette wouldn’t deny the tears in her eyes, but she wasn’t the only one. She could see her aunts in the corner of her eye hugging each other and brushing away stray tears.

Duusuu also had a few fat tears on her face.

But her eyes were focused on Kagami, who was smiling at her like she was making the world turn all by herself. Marinette reached out and grabbed Kagami’s hands.

“It’s your turn Marinette.”


	61. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here ya are!

Marinette looked into Kagami’s eyes and started.

“I always thought that I would grow up and have a loving husband and two kids and a pet hamster. I thought that that was my future, I didn’t know yet that there was a such thing as fate and that you could change it all by yourself.

“So for a long time I went with the flow, I let life take me wherever it wanted. I went to the school across the street from where I lived and I didn’t know how to fight for myself than so I just went with everything.” She could see Chloe in the crowd wincing. “I held onto that thought of my future and I kept going.

“But than my life got turned upside down. Suddenly all of Paris was living a life full of akumas and super villains that liked to attack at random. I got showed real quick that it was fight back or be squashed underfoot.

“So I fought back. And than someone came to our class, who wasn’t an akuma or a super terrorist, that still wanted to squash my very being. She tore people from me, people that I had loved and cared for.

“I was left alone for a while, and than into my life came swooping Kagami, and Luka and Chloe of course, and they told me that anyone that would leave me wasn’t my friend. That if they weren’t willing to fight beside you than what was the point of them even being beside me.

“Kagami eventually became more than a friend as you can all see.” There were a few laughs at those words. “I gave her my best line, the one that I had saved for that dream from my childhood. 

“But I loved Kagami, and she wasn’t that dream that I had as a kid that outlined the basic life of every woman. So I let it go. And I started to embrace this new dream that was simply her. 

“It was rocky sometimes. There were fights, no one can say that they have felt love if there weren’t any fights. But the rocks were only pebbles on our path of love, and I know that sounds cheesy but as you said, I’m a romantic at heart.

“So last night when I wrote this, I know so planned of me,” A few laughs. “I thought of everything that we have been through. I thought about every time that I needed you to be there for me. I thought about every time you never failed to be there for me. And in all that thinking I realized just how much that you’ve done for me. How many times you stood by my side when it would be much easier to stand behind me.

“And I made a declaration to myself at about 2 a.m. that I was going to stand by you no matter what. I declared that if you ever needed a shoulder to lean on or a hand to hold or a person to hug I would be there for you in an instant. I declared to myself that after every time you had dropped something to help me than I would certainly drop everything to be by your side and return the favor. That if you needed anything than I would be there to help provide it. 

“So, I am going to take you to hold from this moment forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health and to love and to cherish. And I can’t help but think that we are going to make a better pair that Ladybug and Chat Noir.” There were a few laughs at this, everyone who knew her identity.

“I’m not the perfect person, I can’t guarantee that I don’t have cracks in my foundation or that I’ll always show up in time, but I can guarantee that I won’t break and that I will always show up. And as long as you’re by my side I can guarantee that I won’t be happier being anywhere else.”

Kagami’s eyes were teary, although she would deny it to the other people there, but that was ok. Bruce’s eyes seemed to shine a little more than normal, and Plagg’s tail was swishing behind him in happy arcs (even if his eyes were a little watery). In fact all of the Kwamis were happy for them, Marinette could feel it, but there eyes were a little watery.

“That was beautiful you two.” Tikki said, bright smile on her face. 

Marinette was happy that Tikki was there with her. Tikki had been with her through it all, through all the Akuma attacks and freakout sessions, all the emotional moments and happy times. And Marinette knew that no one was better suited to do this than Tikki was. With Kagami by her side and Tikki and the Kwami behind her Marinette felt like she could do anything she set her mind to do, and it helped that she knew that they would support her with anything she chose to do.

Marinette’s bare hands felt empty without the rings on them, They were using the same rings for their marriage as they had for their engagement and both of them had taken off all of the Miraculous for the ceremony, not that it would effect the Kwami either way. Marinette was ready to seal this deal and put her ring to Kagami back on her finger. She was ready to spend her life with Kagami, she was ready to be happy, she was ready to have her other half by her side.

“So,” Tikki said, pausing for effect. “With the power invested in me, because I’m great and because Paris decided I was worthy, I now pronounce you Wife and Wife.” She smiled at the two of them. “You may kiss the bride.” She finished, not addressing either of them in particular.

And they did.


	62. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a very good chapter but here it is.
> 
> The next crossover will commence in the next chapter and this one will probably last longer than the last one did.

After the actual ceremony was done, everyone followed Chloe to the room that she had set up. There were a few tables and a long buffet full of all the foods the Kwamis liked and more of the normal foods.

Marinette and Kagami had no desire to do the traditional dances so there was no place to dance at all. It was partly because of Marinette’s clumsiness and partly because Kagami despised the activity. She acknowledged that it could be acknowledged as a sport, but she had no desire to participate in it.

The two were flitting around and making conversation. Chloe and Luka were talking to Pollen and Sass. Pollen had blonde hair with a few black streaks in it. She was pale and fairly short but still had a strong build, a workers build. Sass had teal hair, the same color as his scales had been, and green eyes. He was tall and slim, and if you looked close enough (And could see through the glamour) you could see small fangs peaking out.

When they approached the four instantly made room in their circle for them.

“The dress is truly beautiful. I love the flowers.” Pollen complimented. It made sense, whenever Pollen was really stressed out she would bury her face in some flowers. It was the reason why Marinette made sure to always have some in her room.

“An excellent choice.” Sass said, the ’s’ like letters dragging. Marinette had a feeling it wasn’t about the dress though, as Sass’s eyes were trained on Kagami.

“Don’t scare her away.” A teasing voice said from behind the two newlyweds. Turning they saw Longg. She had very pretty red hair, that was brighter in color than Tikki’s was. There were small black horns poking up slightly from within. 

“I won’t.” Sass says, averting his gaze.

Kagami and Marinette continue to move around.

“Didn’t expect this to happen.” Damian says, approaching the two. “It’s only been a little while.”

“A lot can happen in a little while.” Kagami shrugs.

“Sweetheart you look so amazing!” Marinette’s Aunt Harley squealed as she came up to the two, her Aunt Fluer was following behind her. Damian used that distraction as a chance to slip away from them, he wanted to talk to the the black haired man who was beside the red head.

“Thank you Aunt Harley.” Marinette thanked, enveloping the pigtailed woman in a hug.

“Welcome to the family Kagami, call me Aunt Fluer.” The redhead to her.

“Thank you for the flower crowns Miss Fluer.”

“Aunt Fluer.”

“Thank you… Aunt Fluer.” She corrected, smiling up at the new family she had. Marinette and Harley were watching with fond looks on their faces.

“And I’m your new Aunt Harley.” The pigtailed woman stuck out her hand, but when Kagami went to shake it she was yanked into a hug.

“Hello.” Kagami smiled, hugging the clown back.

Eventually the two went to say hi to Marinette’s Uncle Jagged and Aunt Penny.

“You’re Kagami!” Jagged cheers.

“It would make sense that that is Kagami seeing as Marinette just married her.” Penny deadpans, seemingly one hundred percent done with him.

“Are you ok?” Marinette asks the pink haired woman, who just sighs as an answer.

“Yesterday we had to deal with some crazy fans.” Jagged explains.

“I was up all night.” Penny elaborated. “I’m a bit tired.”

“Than you should go to bed.” Marinette says, gently pushing Penny towards the door.

“And miss my nieces wedding?” She raises her eyebrow. “No way, no how. I had to be here to introduce the newbie to the family.” She smiles.

“Ok, I guess.” Marinette cedes, and the three all turn to look at Kagami.

Kagami waves awkwardly. “Hi.”

Jagged’s face instantly breaks out into a giant grin. “I like her. She can stay.” 

“Uncle Jagged.” Marinette groans. “We aren’t getting rid of her.”

“Yeah, we wouldn’t.” Jagged says, motioning back in forth between the rockstar and the designer. “If she wasn’t accepted she would of just dropped off the grid.”

“And how would you accomplish that?” Marinette smirks.

“A magician never reveals their secrets.” Her Uncle smiles.

“Oh so you’re a magician now? I thought you were a clown.” Penny jokes, playfully teasing her husband. Jagged sticks his tongue out at her in response.

“Don’t say that.” Kagami puts in.

“Thank you.” Jagged puts in, waving his hands around a little.

“That’s an insult to clowns.” Kagami finishes.

Jagged has a mask of playful hurt over his face, and Marinette is barely holding back her own giggles. A smile is slowly stretching its way across Penny’s face.

“I like her.” She finally says. “Welcome to the family.”

Kagami can’t help the grin that stretches across her face at those words. Quite ironic really. Her mother thought that Kagami would never get a new family, and here she was. She had a wife, three aunts and an uncle.

Kagami and Marinette continued to flit around and talk to everyone that was there. They happened to walk up on a very heated conversation between Damian and Plagg about the best swords. Tikki was having a laughing fit beside them.

Eventually though, everyone did depart and leave to their own separate places. Chloe and Luka disappeared up into their hotel room and Penny and Jagged did the same. 

The Wayne’s said that they were staying in a different hotel that was closer to the Paris branch of their company. They had decided to hit two birds with one stone.

The Kwamis stayed human until they were back at the house, Kaalki had made a portal for them once everyone had cleared out.

The two girls changed into pajamas and settled down to watch a movie.

“So, where are we going to next?” Kagami asks looking down at Marinette, who is cuddled up to her side. She had insisted on making a pillow fort for them to watch in.

“Huh?” She looked up at Kagami.

“For the kwami?”

She yawned. “California.”


	63. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapters a mess
> 
> any guesses on what fandom its from?

”Are you sure?” Marinette asked the person in front of her. 

Kagami, the kwamis, and her were all leaving that day in order to get to the Miraculous as soon as possible. Marinette could sense a lot of people around it, but strangely all of them about a 100 feet away. All of the people had a sort of dangerous feel to them, and they reminded Marinette of something she just couldn’t place.

She was talking to Kaalki at the moment. He had white hair, although he still looked very young (mid twenties Marinette would say), and had tan skin. He wore a brown leather jacket, similar to Plagg’s leather jacket, and white jeans. 

“Yes Marinette.” He said. “We can still merge when I am like this, although the words are a bit different, and you can create the portal easier. Just track the Miraculous, and the portal will open to exactly where you need to be.” Kaalki explained.

“All right, how do I merge with you?” Marinette asked. She had already put everything she would need in the purse by her side, and Kagami was filling up a backpack for herself. Marinette had put all of the Miraculous on because the Kwamis had asked her to, they seemed to know something about where they were going.

“You simply say Kaalki Merge.” Kaalki responded.

“Kaalki Merge!” She was wrapped up in the tan light that she associated with the Horse Kwami and once it died down she looked down at herself.

She is wearing a brown leather dress with brown leggings on underneath. There is a horseshoe pointing downwards on her chest. Her hair is pulled back in multiple little braids, and her hair has turned white. She’s wearing boots that come up to her knees, and are the same color as her hair.

She sits down on her chaise, and is happy to find that it isn’t uncomfortable to move in.

“Nice outfit.” Kagami teased.

Marinette stuck her tongue out at her. “Yeah, yeah. Are you ready to go?”

Kagami looked down at the backpack in front of her, and reaches to zip it up. “Yup.” She replies, popping the ‘p’.

“Alright. I’ll see what I can do about this portal.”

“You can do it Marinette.” Tikki encourages, from her spot next to a human Plagg.

Marinette sighed and closes her eyes.

She concentrates on that familiar rope, connecting her to something far off. The line is a reddish orange color, reminding Marinette of a fire. Following it she goes to the familiar destination of somewhere in California. The spot it’s in reeks of Magic, and not just the Miraculous kind. Marinette connects to the Kwami, who is eager to be free of her jewel.

Marinette concentrates on the location, it isn’t specific because she doesn’t exactly know where she is, but she is there in a sense. So she concentrates on getting the rest of her in that location.

She breathes in and out, and pulls Kaalki’s power up and shapes it into a portal that will take her to the location she desires to be at. The Kwami is getting even more restless the closer she is to getting there.

The people there can probably feel the Kwamis restlessness, as more and more of them are getting closer to the spot Marinette is trying to form her portal.

But it isn’t working, and she moves her portal to the 100 feet away spot that everyone else is at, where the people with strange Auras are gathered.

She notices a few. One is sea green and is calm, it reminds Marinette of the sea, calmly lapping against the land. Another is flame red and it is chaotically jumping and falling, as if it was a real fire.

Marinette focuses on making the portal real and opens her eyes.

“Voyage.” She whispers to herself.

“Ready?” Kagami is beside her, backpack slung over her shoulder.

“Yeah, Kaalki divide.” The Human Kwami appears beside them again. The others gather around.

“You guys go first, we’ll follow.” Plagg says, gently nudging them forward.

The two bluenettes step through the portal, and behind them the 18 kwamis step out as well. Marinette hears the sound of the portal closing.

Around them are a large crowd of people, most of them are wearing armor and all of them are holding some sort of weapon.

At the prodding of the Kwamis in her head she opens her mouth to speak the words they want her to. “Where are the Praetors?”

Two people set forward.

One is tall, and has her brown hair pulled into a braid that hangs over her shoulder. She carries herself with importance. She wears a breastplate on her chest, and attached is a short cape. She isn’t as large as the person next to her, but Marinette has a feeling that the girls skill is nothing to sniff at. The energy inside of her is a deep blood red, and it is calm despite its coloring.

The other is a large and muscular boy, he appears to be of Chinese descent. Marinette likes that about him already, but she isn’t sure how accepting he is to the culture so she decides that she will hold off on that. He also wears a breastplate with a cape attached, and he has a bow at the ready. His energy is also a flame red, but not chaotic like the other one she saw. This ones energy was still and calm.

“Who are you and what is your business here?” The girl says, Marinette can hear the disproval of the Kwamis behind her. They don’t appear to like her, but that doesn’t mean Marinette will be anything less than polite. If she was in the girls position she probably would of done the same thing.

“I am the Guardian.” Marinette answers simply because she just knows that this girl knows exactly what that is. 

But Marinette had finally places the familiarity.  
It is godly.


	64. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy Jackson!!
> 
> I know that Jason is dead, but I refuse ok? I don't want to write anything percy jackson with any of them dead.

The two praetors had taken Marinette Kagami, and all of the human Kwami into a small room that was empty except for a table and some chairs. It was a room that was clearly meant for private discussions. 

“Who are you?” The Chinese boy asked, as soon as they were in the room. Marinette had watched him talk to a few other people before he had come in here, she recognized the sea like spirit and flame like spirit among them. 

Marinette didn’t know what to say, so she let Tikki take over.

“You should know about us, it is not the first time that we have come.” Tikki said, stepping forward so that she was standing beside Marinette and Kagami.

“That doesn’t answer our question.” The brown haired girl said.

“We are the Kwami.” Tikki continued.

The brown haired girl whitened at those words, and the boy just looked confused.

“We were told that you wouldn’t come back unless necessary. Where is the guardian?” The girl asked.

“I’m right here.” Marinette said, looking at the girl, mustering up all the authority she could because the she looked like the type of person to respect strong people.

“Please put the Kwami away, last time they were here they wreaked havoc.” The brown haired girl pleaded.

Marinette looked back at the Kwami, most all of them were looking somewhat sheepish but Plagg looked smug. “I will not put them away.” Marinette said to the girl, than she addressed the Kwamis. “Don’t cause to much trouble this time, please.”

She wasn’t expecting the brown haired girl to laugh. “You think that you can control them? The last guardian that was here had barely a hold on them and they ran and did whatever they pleased.”

Marinette understood that. When Kwamis were in their human form the Guardian had less control over them, and depending on how much the Kwamis respected or liked the Guardian they would listen to them. Even if the guardian ordered them. Marinette didn’t order them to do anything, she was strictly against that, she had only told them. It was there choice wether to listen or not. But Marinette had a good feeling that they would listen.

“That Guardian was not me.” Marinette straightened her back, and looked at the brown haired girl as if daring her to question her.

The girl smiled. “My name is Reyna and I am Praetor. This is my fellow Praetor Frank.” 

“Hello Reyna, Frank. I am Marinette, and this is Kagami.” Kagami beside her gave a small little wave.

“May I ask what you are doing here?” Reyna asked. “The last Guardian that came here said that he had been strangely drawn to the location, but didn’t know exactly why.”

“There is a Miraculous here and I’m trying to recover it.” Marinette answered. “How do you know what the last Guardian to come here was like? Was it recent?” Marinette couldn’t imagine that Fu would ever let the Kwamis take their human forms.

“It wasn’t recent, but I read about the event in our library. Someone kept a very detailed account of their visit here.” Marinette nodded in understanding. 

“If the last Guardian that was here wasn’t very in control, than how are you?” Frank asked, his head tilted in slight confusion. 

“She’s the Eternal.” Duusuu cheered, excitement clear in here voice. Duusuu as a human was very beautiful. She had blue hair that waved down her shoulders. It had the same eye markings on it as her tail did, and Marinette was sure that if Duusuu was to get angry her hair would act the same way her tail did. Marinette loved that her eyes were the same, black instead of white with pink irises. 

“They don’t know what that is.” Nooroo told her gently. Nooroo had soft purple hair and on his shirt baking gave the impression of wings. Marinette didn’t know if they could work or not.

“Let’s just say that it means we expect her a lot more.” Plagg put in, tail swishing behind him. Frank nodded in acceptance of that answer.

“How long will you be here?” Frank questioned.

“As long as it takes.” Marinette answered.

“Kagami you haven’t said much, are you a Guardian as well?” Frank turned towards the fencer.

“I am not a guardian, I am only Marinette’s partner.” Kagami answered formally. Kagami seemed to have understood that the Praetors were in positions of power.

“Well shall we show you around New Rome?” Reyna asked after looking at her fellow Praetor for a moment.

“Sure. Do you guys want to come?” Marinette asked the Kwamis.

“We will be in our Miraculouses. Tap them if you need us.” Tikki answered before turning into a small ball of red light and zooming into the earrings. The other Kwamis followed suit, turning into little balls of their own color.

New Rome was beautiful, and Reyna and Frank showed it well. You could feel their love for the place.

“Tikki would like to know what has happened here recently.” Marinette told the two Praetors.

“Recently?” Reyna sighed. “We recently defeated Gaea.”

“That must of taken a toll.” Kagami sympathized.

The tour continued, and the four of them stopped for hot chocolate when they were finished.

“I’d like for you two to meet my friends.” Frank told them, and Kagami and Marinette both nodded to the boy.

They were led out of the city and towards a hill, which had 7 people at the top of it.

“Kagami, Marinette? This is Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel and Nico.” Frank introduced.

Marinette immediately sensed their spirits. They were all dangerous, and Marinette could feel that they were armed, even if she couldn’t see the weapons.

She reached a hand over and tapped the bracelet sat on her wrist, she made brief eye contact with Kagami as she did. Kagami understood, she always did.

Wayzz popped out, ball of light turning into a green haired human, protectively standing before her.


	65. Chapter 64

”What the-“ The Jason boy began to say.

“I don’t like there being weapons I can’t see. Call it bad experience but if you are going to fight me I want to know what I’m up against.” Marinette cut him off. Wayzz still stood in front of them, hands up ready to make a shield if needed and Kagami had shifted into tense position that meant she was ready to fight if need be.

“Ok.” The Percy dude said, bringing a pen out of his pocket and uncapping it. It sprung into a sword in his hand and Marinette nodded at him. The blonde Jason boy flipped a coin and held a sword in his hand a moment later.

Piper and Annabeth both pulled their own daggers from their waists. Nico placed a hand on the hilt of a sword at his waist. Hazel didn’t have a weapon on her, and Marinette could see the bow on Franks back.

“You two have your hands don’t you.” Marinette said to Leo and Nico. “Fire and death.”

Leo’s face broke into a grin. “Smart one, you are.” And a flame caught right on his hand.

“You probably don’t want me to show you mine.” Nico told her.

“No, not really.” Marinette taped the bracelet again and Wayzz disappeared back into it. “Thank you Wayzz.” She said, and the bracelet glowed a little in response.

“That’s so cool!” Leo enthused, he reminded Marinette of a hyper puppy.

“What experience do you have with weapons you can’t see?” Annabeth asked, head tilted to the side as if she was a puzzle that was meant to be solved. Marinette only shrugged in response to them and plopped down on the ground.

“You can’t unlock tragic backstory until our friendship is level 20. Sorry.” She joked, the others sat down around her.

“Who was the green haired dude?” Jason asked, pointing to the bracelet he had disappeared into. 

“Wayzz, Kwami of protection.” Kagami answered, nervously fidgeting with her hands, wishing that she had a saber in it.

“Yeah, what is a Kwami?” Frank asked, looking between Annabeth, Marinette and Kagami.

“A Kwami is essentially a god, but of much broader concepts than your own.” Marinette answered.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Nico furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Some of the grass around him died.

“Your gods represent specific things. The sky, nature.” Marinette placed a hand on the grass and life seeped back into the dead plant. “Kwamis represent ideas. Creation, illusion.”

Kagami nudged her shoulder with her own. “You’re being cryptic again.”

“Sorry.” Marinette smiled.

“No, no. It’s amazing.” Piper smiled back. Marinette couldn’t help but notice her hair. It was short and choppy, braided down over her shoulder.

“I like your hair.” Marinette complimented.

“Thank you.”

“Did you get the tour of New Rome?” Percy asked the two of them.

Kagami nodded eagerly. “The hot chocolate was amazing. Did you know that hot chocolate was so good?”

“Kagami, they are going to realize that it was your first cup of hot chocolate.” Marinette smiled at the girl.

“But it was. Who knew that chocolate was so good?” Kagami smiled back.

“I can relate.” Nico put in, soft smile on his face.

“With hot chocolate? How was your first cup?” Kagami asked excitedly.

“Not hot chocolate, but with fast food. McDonalds is amazing.” Nico’s smile was full now, but it slipped away at the confusion on the two girls faces.

“What’s McDonalds?” Kagami asked.

“Yeah?” Marinette added on.

“You don’t know what McDonalds is?” Nico gasped before standing up. “Stand up, come on. I’m taking you to the nearest McDonalds right now.” Kagami and Marinette both hopped up in excitement.

“Is it good?” Kagami asked.

“What kind of food do they have there?” Marinette questioned.

“You’ll see.” Nico smiled.

Marinette let out a small shout of excitement and cartwheeled down the side of the hill. Kagami’s eyes lit up and she did the same. 

“Are you guys really going to McDonalds?” Percy asked after them, laugh in his voice.

“Absolutely. They shouldn’t be deprived any longer.” Nico answered as he lead the two girls.

“Can we come?” Jason called.

“Sure.” Nico responded and there was the sound of running footsteps as the seven of them ran up to join them.

The McDonalds was amazing. The eight demigods learned that Marinette had always had home cooked meals, so she had never had fast-food, and that Kagami had a strict mother that didn’t allow her to eat fast food.

When they got to pick their drinks Kagami had been in awe of the fact that she could pick a soda to drink, and needed help actually picking one because she couldn’t decide. 

Marinette had eaten lots of fries, and wondered over the name french fries and how they couldn’t actually be french or she would of heard of them. The demigods learned that both girls had come from France.

“How high up can you go on the tower?” Percy asked in exchange for a few fries.

Marinette had finished chewing and than answered, “The top if you try hard enough.”

Kagami had answered with the real answer after.

Kagami and Annabeth got along greatly, they sat and talked together for a large amount of the time at the restaurant.

“I’m going to be your friend. You don’t really have a say in it, so don't try to argue.” Marinette had told Nico.

Nico had taken a bite from his happy meal, squinted at Marinette, and than sighed. “Ok.”

Back at camp, Marinette had called the Kwamis out so that she could spend time with them. With them being human it was much easier.

Tikki was being a mother hen with Jason. Trixx and Hazel were making lots of illusions. Percy was running around with Marinette as she raced with some of the Kwamis. Kagami and Annabeth were having a sensible conversation with Wayzz. the others were watching them.

It was fun.


	66. Chapter 65

Marinette stood in the 100 foot away spot, her eyes closed as she concentrated.

She could feel the strange stares that she was getting from the others, but they didn’t really bother her. Let them think of her as strange, she was fine as long as they didn’t bother her.

Kagami was another 100 feet away from Marinette. Jason had given the girl an actual sword and the two were sparring. Jason had the upper hand, Kagami was to used to fencing and sword fighting was different, and the blonde boy had very good instincts.

The Kwamis were stored away in the Miraculous, but she could still feel them whispering in her head, talking of things that Marinette was to concentrated to understand.

She reached out again for the Kwami that she was looking for. She kept trying to find out where it was, but she kept getting cut off from it. Overtime she followed the string that connected Marinette to the Kwami she was trying to find it cut her off. It was like the closer she was to the Miraculous the harder it was to find.

She was so focused on trying to follow the connection that she almost didn’t realize the spirit approaching her. Blue and lapping like the sea. Holding something that glinted bronze, even though she couldn’t see it.

Her eyes snapped open, Marinette was almost positive that they were golden, and finally the voices of the Kwami in her head could be understood.

_Create._ Tikki insisted, voice strong in Marinette’s head. Tikki guided Marinette’s own magic and in her hands formed a sword that was risen just in time to block the strike from Percy, her foot sliding backwards against the ground as she slid into a better position.

Marinette realized that she had given Percy to much credit. He was more like the sea than she had thought he was. Here he was, testing the limits the same way the sea tests the shore.

Plagg and Wayzz spoke in her head, guiding her through the movements she should make.

_Block._ Wayzz spoke and Marinette rose the sword to meet Percy’s.

_Strike._ Plagg advised, helping to guide her hand.

But no matter how hard Marinette tried, she was still backing up. Percy was the sea, and the tide was rising. But all tide’s must fall back down eventually.

_Fake him out._ Trixx put in, her first contribution in the fight, and guided her through the move. Marinette swung her sword one way and as Percy went to defend himself Marinette swung around so that she was behind him. She hit his back with the but of her sword making him stumble forward.

He was quick to recover, but that didn’t mean that Marinette didn’t have the upper hand.

Continuing to follow the instruction of the Kwamis she backed Percy up a few more steps before she followed the advice of Roarr.

She crouched underneath Percy’s swing, her small size coming in handy, and swept her legs out so that Percy fell onto his back.

Standing she stood on the hilt of Percy’s sword so that he couldn’t lift it again and she hovered with her sword an inch above his neck.

_Kill._ The Kwami’s chorused in her head, urging her to press the sword down and cut through his neck. To harm him for attacking her.

“No.” Marinette answered them. She removed her foot from Percy’s hilt and she let the sword crumble into dust in her hand. Her eye’s stopped glowing gold. She reached down and offered Percy a hand up.

“No, what?” Percy asked, head tilted to the side in confusion as he put the cap back on his sword.

“Nothing.” Marinette answered, trying to reassure him with a small smile. It appeared to work.

Marinette went back over to her 100 feet away spot, and realized that she was closer. She didn’t know why though. Would she have to keep fighting to get to the Kwami? That didn’t make much sense. When Marinette had talked to the Kwami it hadn’t seemed like a very violent one.

“Where did you learn to fight?” Jason was walking towards her with Kagami at his side, his words startled Marinette out of her thoughts.

“I didn’t. Kagami’s more of a fighter between the two of us.” Marinette looked up at them. Kagami looked so comfortable with her sword in her hand. Like she had been made to wield it.

“Than how’d you defend yourself so well against Percy?” Jason seemed genuinely confused.

“The Kwamis helped.” Marinette focused on the string connecting her to the Miraculous one hundred feet away. What had changed to this spot that caused her to be closer?

“What are you looking for?” Hazel asked, walking towards them with Frank beside her.

“I’m looking for a Miraculous. All I know is that It’s one hundred feet away from this exact spot.” Marinette answered, looking up at the golden eyed girl.

“Have you considered down?” Hazel questioned, as if that was the most obvious thing. “There are lots of jewels underneath here, including in this area.”

Marinette looked back down at the spot and noticed the change. The bit of dirt that had been pushed aside when she had been fighting with Percy.

“I think you’re right.” Marinette smiled. “I guess I’ve got to find a shovel now.”

“I can get it.” Hazel responded almost immediately. Marinette couldn’t help her confused look. “I can get the jewel, or Miraculous, up.”

Marinette took a step back. “Ok.” She answered and she watched as Hazel stuck out her hand and seemed to be concentrating.

After a few moments that earth pushed up a few things. A coin or two, one small jewel and a small crown.

“A crown?” Hazel looked at it like it was a puzzle.

Marinette bent down and picked it up. She could feel the Kwami just waiting to be free.

“Yup, all birds have them.” And she put the crown on.


	67. Chapter 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did my best with her.

In front of her a Kwami appeared. It had a small beak on its face that was upturned in a smile. It’s front was a brilliant orange while the rest of him was brown. His tail was different than Duusuu’s because instead of swishing around like a Peacocks would this Robin like Kwami’s tail was kept in a point behind it.

“I’m finally free!” He cheered as it flew around a bit, tail angling to steer the Kwami.

“I’m glad that I could get you out.” Marinette smiled at the Kwami as it danced around and turned to Hazel. “Thank you.” She said sincerely. Hazel just nodded in response, eyes focused on the Kwami.

After a few more moments of the Kwami flying all around he turned to look at Marinette. “My names Chirpp. I thought there were other Kwamis Master.” Marinette winced at the name.

“It’s just Marinette, ‘Master’ makes me feel old.” She said scrunching up her nose in distaste. “And there are. Would you like to meet them?”

“Yes please!” Chirpp said eagerly. 

Marinette asked them to come out in her mind and a moment later each of them flew out of their respective jewelry. A few of them shot looks at Percy but the rest focused on the new Kwami in front of them.

Marinette let them happily chatter and moved so that she was standing closer to Kagami. The Demigods had their eyes on the Kwamis, fascinated by them. They hadn’t seen them in any other form but human yet.

“What do you think?” Marinette murmured to her partner.

“I wonder what power she has. And how different is it going to be from introducing Fangg?” Kagami turned her head to face Marinette.

“Birds are pretty social creatures, and she’s been longing to be free for a long time. I think that she’ll be ok. I’m not sure about powers either. I imagine that their tied to spring the same way Fangg is tied to winter.” 

Kagami nodded. “She seems to be getting along really well with Tikki. Fangg gets along well with Pollen, do you think Kwami’s with similar powers get along well?”

“Maybe, but if Chirpp had power very close to Tikki I don’t think she would of been lost.” Marinette mused and Kagami just nodded in understanding. “And Tikki and Plagg get along and their opposites.”

“Oh please, they get along like an old married couple.” Kagami scoffed, lips still turned up into a slight smile.

“Marinette?” Chirpp angles her tail and floated forward a couple inches. Interesting that the Kwami used her tail to move when the rest didn’t do stuff like that. She supposed though, that Plagg’s ears worked so it wasn’t to hard of a concept to grasp.

“Yes Chirpp?” Marinette smiled at the creature.

“Would you like to know what my powers are?” Chirpp was excited, Marinette could feel it through the bond they had formed as soon as she put on the crown, but the Kwami was hiding it well. The demigods surrounding them however, were not. Although they did stay quiet, seemingly understanding that this wasn’t a matter that concerned them.

“If you would like to tell me.” Marinette responded, voice level and calm.

Chirpp smiled at the bluenette. “My power is beginnings, although most call it life.”

“What does that mean?” Kagami stole the words right out of Marinette’s mouth.

“I can breath life into things or find it.”

“Can you give an example?” Marinette tilted her head in confusion, trying to wrap her head around the idea of the power of life.

At the question Tikki floated forward a little. “You know Dianna?” At the two girls confusion Tikki elaborated. “Wonder Woman?” The two girls nodded. “Well I created her body and-“

“And I brought it to life!” Chirpp cut her off, excitedly flying in a small circle before settling back down in place beside Tikki.

“So that’s why the two of you get along so well? You already knew each other?” Kagami asked and the two Kwami nodded in agreement. 

Marinette thought it over for a moment. She supposed it wasn’t impossible. She knew that Kwami’s were unaware of each other before the Mage that bound them to the jewelry gave them physical forms. Before that each of them had simply been concepts that had been side by side but had never known of the others existence. 

The Mage had also gone in order. She had started with Plagg and Tikki, which was why they were at the center of the Miracle Box. After those two she did the next circle, than the third circle, and apparently the fourth circle. For each Miraculous the Mage had already had a wielder lined up for them, so after they got the Miraculous they went off into the world to help balance it. The wielders than got together to create the Order.

The wielder of Fangg had probably lost the Miraculous before being able to join the Order, and had probably kept away from the organization in shame, which would explain why his Miraculous was unknown.

It was possible that later the wielder of Tikki and Chirpp, or just the Kwamis themselves, had met to give life to Dianna. That meant that Chirpp had been lost sometime after that.

Marinette wondered how many different time periods the Miraculous that she was hunting down had been lost in.

Clapping her hands together as she finished thinking and she smiled at the robin-like Kwami. “Well I know that Tikki likes cookies, but what kind of food do you like? You’ve probably been under there for a long time, I can’t imagine how hungry you must be.” Fangg had a monstrous appetite when Marinette had first brought him out but it had eventually settled down to a more normal one.

“I like rice.” Chirpp said.

“Whelp, lets go get you all something to eat than.” 

With cheers, the loudest from Chirpp and Plagg, they dove into the Miraculous.


	68. Chapter 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. I have most of the rest of the story planned out (sorta) but it will probably still take a while to finish. Thank you for reading.

In the pavilion all of the Kwamis had their own plates, curtesy of the wind spirits that served them up. Most were still on their first plate, but Marinette was pretty sure that Plagg was on his third (he had figured out that the spirits could serve him the cheese croissants). 

Marinette and Kagami simply sat back and watched them all as they ate. Chirpp was much more social that Fangg had been when he had first came out, and they both didn’t know exactly why but they did think that it was because Chirpp was a bird. 

Marinette had offered to let Kagami wear another Miraculous and the fencer had declined. Kagami having put up the point that not everyone was as strong as Marinette was and could wear multiple miraculous at once.

Which was true. During Miracle Queen, back when Chat had been good, the feline hero had put on two Miraculous to defeat the akumatized version of Chloe. Chat hadn’t been able to go on patrol for the next couple of days because he was struggling. 

The seven had followed them into the pavilion and were eating their food as well as just watching the Kwamis. Marinette was surprised that they were so cool with the Kwamis being there, but she supposed it could have something to do with the fact that they had interacted with gods before.

Marinette ran a hand through her hair and smiled down at the Kwamis. “You guys doing alright?” She asked the kwamis softly.

The looked up at her and nodded and Marinette’s smile widened even more.

“Do you think she will want you to put the crown in the box?” Kagami asked Marinette softly.

“I don’t know. But if she wants me to wear it, I will.”

“Are you sure? I know that you are like the first person to successfully wear more than one Miraculous at a time, but how many do you think if your limit?” Kagami didn’t try to hide the concern in her voice.

“We’ll deal with that when the time comes.” Marinette’s eyes searched Kagami’s face before she gave the other bluenette a smile. “I’ll be fine Kagami. The most it will do is put me out of commission for a few days.” Marinette left out the ‘I think.’

“Ok.” Kagami sighed, but relaxed in her seat. Marinette felt bad for not telling Kagami the whole truth, but if she did Kagami would constantly worry over Marinette. 

Besides, the Kwami would sense if something was about to go wrong and tell Marinette that she should take off some of, if not all, the Miraculous off for a little while.

Now that they had the Kwami they had come for it had to be decided when they would leave. Marinette had to admit that it was fun to be at the camp and it was amazing to see the Kwamis in human form so often, even if they were in Kwami form so as not to overwhelm Chirpp. But there were two other Kwamis out there, summer and winter, that needed to be found. Sure no-one had found them for thousands of years but that didn’t change the fact that someone could find them now.

The best course of action would be to have a conversation with Kagami and all of the Kwami. The decision wasn’t entirely up to her. 

Kagami had been blindly following Marinette for a while now and Marinette felt kind of bad about it. Kagami didn’t really know anything about where they were going until they were about to leave really. Kagami deserved to have a say in the next trip.

The Kwamis were probably going to be all ready for finding the next Kwami. Marinette could feel it from them that they enjoyed finding the new Kwamis to have with them. That they enjoyed going on the adventures with her. But even so, she was going to consult them.

And through the connection of feeling what the Kwamis did Marinette couldn’t help but bask in the absolute joy that was coming from Chirpp. That little bird Kwami was so happy to be where she was that it filled Marinette with warmth from the tips of her toes to the top of her head where the crown sat. 

“Where did you guys even come from?” Percy questioned, head tilted and eyes focused on the kwamis.

“We’ve been around since the beginning of time.” Plagg took another bite of his croissant.

Percy looked up at her and even more confusion was on his face.

Marinette sighed. “The Kwamis have been around since the beginning of time, and while some have been around longer like Tikki and Plagg, others came along a little later. They only physically manifested when a Mage bound them to their jewelry. The Kwamis represent more broad concepts like Time or Destruction, which have always been around, while the gods represent specific ones like the sky or beauty, which came along later.”

“So your Kwami created our gods?” Jason asked, looking up from his watching of the Kwami.

“Essentially. Tikki created the sun so by extension she created Apollo.”

“So who’s more powerful?” Frank asked.

Marinette sighed. “The Kwamis are more powerful but only because they will exist forever. They don’t need people to believe in them or people to feed into their concept in order to exist. But as more and more people killed off nature Pan ceased to exist. Does that make sense?” Frank nodded.

“If the Kwamis are more powerful than why don’t our gods fight them or something? Our gods aren’t ones that like to be bested.” Hazel asked.

“That’s simple. The gods and Kwamis co-exist the same way that the Greek and Roman gods did. They know that the others exist and sort of just stay out each others way.”

“That was a great description bug.” Tikki complimented. 

“Thank you Tikki.” Marinette thanked and smiled at the Ladybug Kwami sitting on the table.


	69. Chapter 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's been so long. Here are some feels.

Marinette shot up from where she was laying down. Kagami’s attention was immediately drawn to the girl who was breathing so heavily. 

They were back at the bakery. They had agreed on a short break before they went off in search of the next Kwami. Shortly after going back Marinette had knocked out, it was night at Paris after all. Kagami had decided to stay up for a while longer and now she was thankful that she had.

Kagami stood up and climbed up to the loft that had Marinette sitting on her bed, eyes seeing something that wasn’t there.

“Marinette.” She said softly, trying to get her wife’s attention. 

But Marinette’s eyes remained the same.

Putting her hands on Marinette’s shoulders, Kagami tried again. “Marinette” She said a little louder.

Marinette’s eyes snapped to Kagami, and it was like someone had turned on the faucet. Eyes running with tears Marinette practicly dove into Kagami and hugged her tightly, a gesture that Kagami returned.

The Kwamis, who had been sleeping on Marinette, were floating in the air in concern around them. Kagami tried to give them a re-assuring look, and Longg nodded in response to her. The rest didn’t change at all.

So Kagami bent down so that her mouth was closer to Marinette’s ear and whispered to her to try and get her to calm down. Soft repetition of ‘It’s ok.’

When Marinette finally calmed down some more Kagami asked the question that was on everyone of their tongues. “What’s wrong Marinette?”

“Bad dream.” Marinette mumbled into Kagami’s shoulder.

“Would you like to talk about it?” Kagami couldn’t keep the concern out of her voice, and she didn’t doubt that it was written all over her face as well. 

The truth was that Kagami hadn’t seen Marinette like this in a long time. Where the fear had taken over her. Marinette had taken ver few traits over from being Ladybug, Kagami recognized that now. When she was Ladybug she made decisions and plans even though she was scared and under stress. The public had never seen Ladybug break down but Marinette had told Kagami that it had happened before. 

Now Marinette seemed to have broken down. Usually when Marinette was stressed and scared she was still operational, but now she wasn’t. Kagami felt somewhat honored to have Marinette break down in front of her, if only because it showed that the other bluenette trusted her.

“Just memories.” Marinette replied, and her voice sounded broken.

Kagami hugged the girl tighter, because some of Marinette’s memories were definitely something to cry over; Getting bullied by Lila, harassed by Chat Noir, her friends turning on her, her parents getting killed, being betrayed by someone she trusted.

Kagami had knew that at some point something like this had happened. It was hard for some people to show their emotions after so long of keeping them inside and not letting them show. It wasn’t uncommon for people to bottle it all up and just have it overflow after awhile. Hawkmoth had made a lasting impression on Paris. And Marinette had it the worst. She couldn’t be akumatized, those bad emotions had to be bottled and stay bottled or else Paris would suffer because of it.

Nooroo seemed to hear what Kagami was thinking and floated closer towards Marinette’s face, which was resting on Kagami’s shoulder.

“I’m right here Marinette. He can’t akumatize you anymore, let it out.” He said gently, eyes big and soft as he looked at her.

Marinette blinked slowly at him before the tears started up again and she cried into Kagami’s shoulder again with the same pain that she had been crying with before.

Nooroo looked at Kagami and nodded, floating back towards where the other Kwamis were.

“They’re gone Kagami.” Marinette suddenly sobbed out. “He killed them, they aren’t ever coming back.”

“I know Marinette, I know.” Kagami tried to soothe, but she didn’t exactly know what to say.

“He killed them. He made them suffer, and he made me suffer.” Marinette cried.

Kagami just pressed a kiss to the top of her head in an attempt to offer her support.

“I made him pay.” Her voice had started to go back to normal, calming down to her normal tone. But you would have to be a deaf fool to not hear the pain.

“But it isn’t enough. He deserves so much more for what he did. He hurt Maman, Papa, Aunt Harley, Aunt Fluer and Master Fu.” She whispered. “He hurt Plagg.” Marinette growled, her voice filled with hatred. Plagg behind her flinched.

“What are you going to do?” Kagami asked gently.

Marinette lifted her head and looked Kagami in the eye. “I can’t do anything.” 

“Why not?”

“Nothing I do will ever make him pay enough.” She whispered in response. “And because no matter how much I hate him, there’s still a part of me that cares for him.” Marinette leans back into Kagami’s shoulder. After a few moments she speaks again. “Kagami?”

“Yes?”

“Is it wrong that I still care for him?” Her voice cracked with the weight of her pain, something that made Kagami sadder than she was.

“No.” Kagami begins gently. “Yes, he hurt you and the people you love but he wasn’t always like that. You remember him as the boy he was.”

“Should I not?” Marinette looks up at Kagami with bluebell eyes filled with tears.

“No Marinette. It isn’t wrong to miss someone that you cared for. And I’m so proud of you for realizing that he has changed from who he used to be. Marinette, he used to be your best friend. It’s ok if you miss him.”

Marinette nodded at her and buried her head back into Kagami before pulling her backwards so that they were both laying down.

“Stay with me please?” Marinette mumbled into Kagami’s shoulder.

“Ok.” Kagami responded, repositioning herself to be more comfortable.

The next time Marinette woke up, it was with the sun.


	70. Chapter 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters are going to be kinda short. Thank you Wilddog88 for the idea! Sorry for not updating a whole lot.

Marinette cheered with some of the rest of the crowd as Kagami won against yet another opponent. 

The fencer looked into the crowd, locked eyes with Marinette, and smiled. The blue haired girl in the stands cheers got even louder. 

They were in Italy at the moment. The Kwami of summer seemed to be leading them on quite the hunt. It had led them to Italy, specifically a city where the buildings were all painted white. From the aerial point the the Kwami had taken them to, the city looked like a blank canvas.

But after getting to the point, the tug towards the Kwami had entirely changed direction. Marinette could only assume that the Kwami wanted to show Marinette something before she retrieved the Miraculous.

While in Italy Kagami had joined in on a fencing competition that was being hosted nearby. All of the training she had from her mother had kicked in, and it helped that her sword fighting practice at the camp with the demigods had allowed her to brush up on her skills.

Kagami was on a winning streak. 

Something that, Marinette couldn’t help but think, the fencers mother would approve of. Marinette couldn’t wait until Kagami was able to show to her mother that she’s amazing with or without her.

For this trip, Kagami had insisted that Marinette and her take a plane. Marinette had joked and said that if Kagami didn’t like the portals than all she had to do was say so.

But Kagami had just missed what it felt like to be on a plane, a sentiment that Marinette didn’t share.

When the plane had taken off, Marinette had griped Kagami’s hand so hard the other girls fingers had started to turn purple from lack of circulation. 

Marinette hadn’t even been able to sleep on the plane either. She had sat straight up through the whole flight, even though Kagami had passed out halfway through and was laying on her shoulder, even though the flight was only about 2 hours.

Marinette cheered again as Kagami was called back up for her next match. Marinette had no problem understanding the Italian words, a feat the would be impossible if not for the fact that she had become Guardian. Kagami had already knew the language, it not being her first time having a match in Italy.

Marinette continued to watch as Kagami kept winning match after match. Marinette wasn’t entirely sure what their next destination was, but she hoped that it had something for one of them to do there. 

She had a feeling that they would be going to a few places before they actually made it to where the Kwami was.

At the end of the competition Kagami won, something that didn’t necessarily surprise Marinette.

At the hotel that they had gotten for themselves, Kagami placed it proudly on the nightstand. 

“Where are we going to next?” Kagami asked as she flopped onto the bed.

“I think we are going to china.”


	71. Chapter 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did my best. Let me know what you guys think.

There were a lot of stairs to get to the destination that Marinette had been tugged to, but there were no doubts that it was a beautiful sight to behold. 

The Rainbow Mountains of China were nothing to sniff at. 

They stood on a platform with a group of some other people there. And standing at the railing looking out at the various colors, was worth the trip.

Although it would of been more worth it if the Miraculous had actually been there. As Marinette had reached the top of the railing, the direction of the tug had changed. 

“They changed direction again.” Marinette said quietly to Kagami.

“I wonder how long they’re going to drag us around.” Kagami replied, a small smile tugging at her lips. “But since we’re here, we mine as well enjoy it.” And she reached out and grabbed the other girls hand.

Almost immediately they heard a sound of disgust from somewhere behind them.

The two tried to ignore it, but soon after the first sound there was an angry muttering that Marinette understood as multiple insults towards the two of them.

Kagami seemed to sense that Marinette was getting upset, and squeezed her hand to offer her support. She could hear the muttering, but didn’t know what was being said.

That was, until there was a tap on both their shoulders.

The two turned around to see a disgusted looking woman standing behind them, arms crossed in an angry way.

“Who do you two think you are standing like that?” Gesturing towards their laced hands. “What are you teaching the children that are here?” And the woman gestured to the two children behind her, that didn’t look like they cared that they were holding hands at all.

“Ma’am, what about them? Why don’t you have a problem with them?” Marinette returned, pointing towards a teenage couple that was making out.

The woman looked for a moment before turning back and almost screeching. “Because their natural!”

Marinette blinked for a moment, than tilted her head to the side. “I assure you that I am natural.”

“Well your love life sure isn’t.” The woman leaned forward so that her face was uncomfortably close to Marinette’s. 

“I’m sorry Ma’am, but I don’t remember asking what you thought of my love life.” Marinette responded.

The woman scoffed. “Well fine, if you want to live a deviant lifestyle that go ahead. But I beg to differ.” She said, and looked at Marinette expectantly, for what Marinette didn’t know. But she answered with the first thing that came to mind.

“Than beg.” Marinette said simply. “Now if you don’t mind I’d like to enjoy my vacation with my wife in peace.” And she turned back around to enjoy the view. 

“What was that about?” Kagami asked, leaning closer and speaking softly. Marinette had to remind herself that Kagami didn’t understand any of that conversation, and she was grateful.

“Nothing important.” Marinette smiled at her and turned back towards the mountains.


	72. Chapter 71

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been awhile.

Plagg could not be silenced about the incident with the woman. Kagami was kind of grateful for it though, it let her know about what happened during Marinette’s conversation with the woman. 

Kagami didn’t know the language, but she knew the tone that the words were being spoken in. The woman was using the same tone of voice that her mother had used on her when she was doing something wrong.

They were in the hotel that they were staying at for the few more days that they were staying in China. They didn’t have to stay anymore for the kwami, Marinette could already feel it pulling her in another direction, but Marinette wanted to spend some time in the country of her heritage, and Kagami was all for it.

“You were so amazing! You pointed her towards that couple!” Plagg laughed out as he floated in the air, tiny fangs showing through his mouth. Kagami raised an eyebrow at the Kwami. “And she said it was natural and you said that you were natural.” Plagg bust out laughing again.

Marinette blushed and looked down at her arms, which were crossed across her chest. “I thought that she meant I wasn’t natural.” Kagami couldn’t help but let out a small laugh as she realized what Marinette was saying.

“What else happened Plagg?” Kagami asked, smiling at the black cat that was still laughing. Marinette shot her a small glare.

“Marinette told her that she didn’t remember asking for her opinion when the lady told her she didn’t approve of the relationship.” Plagg was now talking just to her, and the few Kwamis gathered around her that had stayed home while they went to the mountains.

“And than,” Plagg continued, he had stopped because he had been laughing to much to talk. “The lady said that she begged to differ with Marinette’s opinion, and than, and than” plagg rushed over to Marinette and pulled on her hand. “Tell them what you said!”

“I don’t know. I think they’re enjoying your storytelling.” Marinette said with a small smile on her face.

“Come on! Come on! It will be better from you!” Plagg whined, pulling on Marinette’s hand harder.

Marinette smiled. “Than beg.”

“Yes!” Plagg cheered, and than flew around the room in his joy.

Kagami guessed that Plagg enjoyed it so much because of the small amount of chaos she had caused. If it was anything else, she was sure that the other Kwami’s that had gone with would be just as hyped up.

In fact, Tikki was just sitting on Marinette’s shoulder, eating a cookie and watching as Plagg flung himself into a frenzy.

“What do you think Tikki?” Kagami asked and the little red Kwami looked between her and Marinette.

“I think that what you two have is beautiful, and the woman had no right to think that she had a say in it.” Tikki smiled, finishing her cookie. 

Marinette stood and plopped down right next to Kagami.

“I agree.”


	73. Chapter 72

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just really wanted to write this

Marinette closed the door behind the two of them and turned to face Kagami, arms folded to show her frustration.

“Alright, what’s up with you?” She asked, swinging her bag over and letting it fall onto the couch. The Kwamis all dispersed to other places inside the hotel room.

Kagami looked down at her feet, arms crossed and the scowl she used to wear all the time back on her face.

“Nothing.” Kagami ground out, voice sounding rough and hateful.

“It isn’t nothing if it had you in a bad mood all day.” Marinette said in exasperation.

Marinette was wearing something more showing of her Chinese culture. She was wearing a red shirt with yellow flower designs on it. She had a collar that was similar to the shirts her Maman used to wear, just turned the other way. She had matching plain red pants that went down just past her knees and red flats on. Her hair was tied into two buns with yellow ribbons similar to the color of the flowers.

Kagami scowled more as she realized she had been staring and turned away so that she was more facing the wall than she was facing Marinette.

“It’s nothing.”

“Again, it’s not nothing if it has you in a bad mood.” Marinette sighed, reaching upwards she pulled slightly on one of the two pieces of hair she had left out to crop her face.

Kagami fixed her eyes on the carpet so that she couldn’t se Marinette anymore. “It’s stupid.”

“Kagami, if something is making you upset I don’t care if it’s stupid or not.” Marinette responded, her tone still patient. Marinette had patience a thousand miles long, it was almost impossible to make her lose her temper. And yet Kagami had seen it twice, and she had to admit that a mad Marinette was still attractive. 

Kagami shook her head violently, eyes still focused on the floor.

Suddenly there were hands on her face and it was guided so that she was looking at Marinette. Kagami tried to fight the blush that was rising, but it was already a lost battle. 

Marinette was possibly the only person Kagami could lose to.

“Tell me.” She said gently.

“It’s… it’s just… just that… that you-“ Kagami took a deep breath in, an attempt to gather her thoughts. Marinette understood. “You look so beautiful right now.” Kagami sighed dejectedly. Hopefully Marinette would understand the rest.

Marinette looked at her for a second before speaking. “You feel weak.” She stated, Kagami nodded in agreement. “Kagami? Love can never make you weak. Never.”

“Never?” Kagami was unsure. All she was feeling was weak at the moment.

“Never. Maybe not right now, in these little moments. But the whole picture is a different story. You might not feel strong right now but trust me you still are.”

“I love you.” Kagami croaked out.

“Love you to.” Marinette smiled. “So you think I look nice?”

Kagami pushed Marinette playfully, big smile on her face.


	74. Chapter 73

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i did my best

As the two explored the Valley of Fire in Nevada, Marinette couldn’t help but feel like something was about to go terribly wrong.

As Guardian, she had been taught to never ignore her gut instinct. It had helped her on multiple occasions.

Unfortunately, a gut feeling isn’t an exact science. She doesn’t know what will go wrong, but she knows undoubtedly that something will. And she’s felt this way since that morning.

Which is why she did something that she hardly ever did, she slipped the tiger miraculous onto her hand that morning.

Miraculous are complicated. When wearing one of them you can gain certain traits. From wearing the Ladybug, Marinette became more susceptible to the cold and more predatory. 

Ladybugs after all were predators.

It had first come up a few months after she had first gotten her Miraculous. She and the other girls in her class had been out to lunch, when someone had suddenly grabbed Rose’s bag and ran with it. Marinette, obviously, gave chase.

But halfway through, it was no longer about getting the purse back. It became about catching the guy. He had become her prey. 

And when she had finally got him and pinned him to the ground, the man had looked terrified of her. Marinette only broke out of that state because the other girls had caught up to them.

After that, Marinette fought hard to keep her predatory sense under wraps. To keep it hidden.

That was until Hawkmoth sent one of the most vicious Akumas yet.

The Akuma had been mad that he hadn’t been accepted into some fight club or another. So his akuma form was optimal for fighting. 

He was larger than an average human, but not quiet Stoneheart size, and he was strong. He felled buildings with a single punch.

Both her and Chat Noir had been fighting, and Marinette had called in every temporary hero she had. Rena, Carapace, Queen Bee, Ryuko, and even Viperion. 

But they were still losing.

So Marinette did the only thing that she could think to do. She went to Fu for another Miraculous. The tiger, than she went to her home briefly.

She had asked Tikki if there was anyway for her to be two heroes at once and Tikki had taught her how to split herself in half so that she could. It was painful in the beginning but it slowly got better. 

Marinette will never get over how weird it was to see herself in front of her.

When Marinette had put on the Tiger Miraculous and called on the transformation phrase, her predatory instincts had come to the top. 

Marinette as the tiger had been scary.

Her hair had become more black than it was blue and her eyes had turned the same golden color a real tigers was. Her suit was orange with black stripes to match her hair. 

Her tail was easy to move to her will, both hands had claws on the gloves and in her mouth she could feel fangs.

Her Ladybug self had picked her up and had swung them towards the fight. When she had dropped her Tiger self into the fight Marinette had instantly charged at the Akuma.

It was a vicious fight between the two of them. Her Ladybug self was focused on keeping the rest of them back and away from the fight. Her tiger self was fighting like a true predator.

She was agile and flexible, which helped her to dodge the Akumas attacks. She was strong, if her throwing the akuma on multiple occasions was anything to go by, and fast, able to be where he would land before he did so. 

The Akuma didn’t stand a chance against Marinette with the Tiger Miraculous. 

After the fight and Ladybug had cast the cure she took Marinette into an alley way and Marinette took of the Tiger Miraculous and Marinette merged back into her Ladybug self.

When she came back out everyone of her team was asking about her. Marinette had made up a name on the spot. 

Mǔ lǎohǔ

She didn’t make very many appearances with the Tiger Miraculous after that. Only when it was absolutely necessary, much to the dismay of the rest. And confusion when she wasn’t outed during the Miracle Queen accident. Hawkmoth had seemed eager to have Mǔ lǎohǔ under his control.

Mǔ lǎohǔ was vicious. She was a full predator. Marinette tried her absolute hardest to never have to use the Tiger, which Roarr, thankfully, understood. 

“Marinette are you ok?” Kagami asked, looking at Marinette with concern clear on her face.

“Something bad is gonna happen. I don’t know what it is, or when it will happen. But it will.” She replied.

Kagami reached out to grab Marinette’s hand in response, than her eyes focused on the Tiger Miraculous.

“You never did tell who the Tiger was. Mǔ lǎohǔ certainly was a fierce hero.” She said, silently asking for the identity.

“I was Mǔ lǎohǔ.” Marinette practicly whispered in response. 

Kagami looked confused, something that Marinette expected from an answer like that.

“But you were Ladybug.” Kagami said.

“I was both. Tikki taught me how to split myself in two, so that I could do that.”

“Cool.” Kagami breathed out.

“Freaky. It’s weird to see yourself from two differentt perspectives at the same time. I was seeing myself through Mǔ lǎohǔ eyes and through Ladybug’s eyes.”

Kagami blanked for a second. “Yeah that would be creepy.”

Marinette’s phone rang, pulling it out the ID read Damian.

Putting it against her ear it most definitely was not Damian. Tikki, Plagg, Duusuu, and Roarr were pressing up against her leg from inside her purse as she felt dread build up inside of herself.

“I’ve got the rest of your family little Wayne, so you better come quick before something terrifically bad happens.”

“What do you mean?” Marinette said hurriedly.

The last sound she heard on the line before he hung up was crazed laughter.


	75. Chapter 74

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this took so long. Here's a crappy chapter to hopefully make up for it.

”Kagami,” Marinette said, as she grabbed the other girls hand. “We need to go.” 

Marinate and Kagami are moving fast, Kagami tries to ignore the few looks that they’re getting. Marinette doesn’t even seem to notice them at all. When they finally reach where they’re staying she grabs that glasses quickly.

“You coming or going?” She asked as Khaki forms a portal for her.

“Longg, bring the storm.” Kagami answers in reply. She doesn’t know what’s going on but she knows that it’s worrying Marinette and that’s enough for her. The familiarity of the suit is a small comfort to her.

“Roarr, the cubs are in danger.” Marinette said her words, and Roarr flew into the miraculous on her hand. Kagami was taken aback by the transformation words, and than by the transformation. Marinette’s golden eyes seemed to pin Kagami down when they looked at her.

“Let’s go.” Kagami said as she moved through the portal, Marinette one step behind her.

“This way.” Marinette said, nose to the air. Kagami realized with a start that she was actually tracking them with her nose. But she followed after anyway.

Kagami knew what was happening the second Marinette had led them close enough to hear the laughter. 

Joker.

Kagami watched as Marinette muttered something next to her, and suddenly there were two of them. She supposed this was what Marinette had meant about splitting herself in half. And it wasn’t only weird to Marinette, it was strange to Kagami to to see two Marinettes. Even if one of them was in the suit.

Marinette looked at her superhero form and than looked over at Kagami.

“I have a plan, don’t worry. It’s just a very crazy plan.” She kissed Kagami on the cheek, before running forward and toward the maniacal villain. Kagami started to go after her when the other Marinette, Mǔ lǎohǔ, stopped her.

Instead they creeped forward and Mǔ lǎohǔ scaled the wall silently. Kagami vaguely remembered reading that Tigers are good climbers. While she had a high up vantage point Kagami stayed lower and peered through a crack in the door.

Marinette was making herself look smaller than she was, and it looked like she was trying to look afraid. Joker in front of her was standing confidently, a smile stretched across his face.

“L-let them go.” Marinette said, voice wavering. The joker laughed in response. 

“What? You mean them?” He gestured towards a cage, it held the Wayne family in it. The whole wayne family. So no Batman rescue. They were hanging over a large pool of something. From her point she couldn’t see what it was. He laughed and picked up a pipe nearby him.

He dipped it into the pool and when he pulled it out it was partly dissolved. He laughed looking at Marinette.

“Please, I’m warning you. Let them go or I’m going to have to call some of my friends.” Marinette tried.

“You’re warning me? I think it should be the other way around.” Joker reached over and pressed a button. The cage dropped about a foot.

“Can’t say I didn’t warn you.” Marinette took a step back and Mǔ lǎohǔ dropped in front of her.

“A hero?” The Joker chuckled. “I’m gonna have to tell you if the bats can’t handle me no one in Gotham can.”

“I’m not from Gotham.” Marinette said politely, hand behind her back gesturing Kagami closer. Kagami obliged, made her way through the door and walked so that she was standing by Mǔ lǎohǔ. “And neither are they.” Now that Kagami could see Marinette, she could tell that Marinette had a small smile on her face. As if she wasn’t in a Gotham warehouse with the Joker.

Kagami wasn’t expecting Mǔ lǎohǔ to charge at the criminal, but really she didn’t know what she had expected. The few times she had come out in Paris she was known for charging first and asking what you did later. Now she supposed, after hearing the transition phrase, that Mǔ lǎohǔ didn’t care about the reason you were hurting people. Just about the fact that you were.

“Can you get them out of the cage?” Marinette said looking over at Kagami, breaking her out of her thoughts.

“I can try.” Kagamis replied, making her way over to the cage, and by the board of buttons that Joker had pressed before. She knew which one made it go down, but unfortunately there was no conveniently labeled button that would set them free.

Behind her she could still hear the sounds of their fight. IT didn’t sound very pretty but without looking she couldn’t tell who was winning. 

“Do you guys no which button it is?” Kagami asked, glancing up at the family above her.

“No.” Replied one of them, she wasn’t sure which.

“Alrighty than.” Kagami stepped back from the board and instead focused on the cage. 

She heard a large crash behind her and the same way the Wayne’s couldn’t help their eyes snapping towards it, she couldn’t help but turn. Mǔ lǎohǔ had just thrown Joker into the wall, so hard there was a dent.

“Batman may have a no killing rule but I assure you, I have no such restraints.” She muttered lowly, Kagami wasn’t sure if the Wayne’s had heard her or not, and prowled towards the man who was struggling to pick himself up.

“I wonder if I could…” Marinette trailed off before hesitantly reaching out and climbing up the side of the pool. 

“What are you doing?” Kagami hissed worriedly, still standing at the bottom. All it would take would be one slip and Marinette would be dead and burning in some acid pool in Jokers warehouse. Just another causality to add to a list in Gotham. But much more of a loss to other people.

Marinette was looking back and forth between the cage and the pool below her. Studying it.

“Please don’t kill me.” Was all Marinette replied with as she jumped.


	76. Chapter 75

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sooooooooooo  
> i want to try sick mari, don't sue me please

Before Kagami could even scream, Marinette had managed to make it to the cage. She was dangling, the only thing holding her up was her fingers which had grabbed onto the edge. 

Slowly, and with no small amount of worry on Kagami’s end, Marinette pulled herself up. Her feet were small enough to fit between the gaps in the bars, and she had one arm looped around it. The family within was standing on the other side, probably afraid to move and possibly imbalance her.

Behind them there was another crash, turning Kagami could see that Mǔ lǎohǔ had thrown Joker into another wall. The clown looked even worse than he had a few seconds ago. How he was even standing, Kagami didn’t know.

Marinette meanwhile had called onto Plaggs transformation. Kagami didn’t remember him coming through the portal, but maybe she just hadn’t noticed. Calling for cataclysm she put her hand to the lock and it crumbled to dust. She let the transformation drop as she swung the doors in and entered the cage.

“Whose gonna be able to make that jump on their own?” She asked the Waynes, who were looking at her with some shock in their gazes. “All right, none of you.” She reached out and grabbed the closest person to her, which happened to be Tim, and threw him out of the cage. He landed beside Kagami, and she reached down to help him up.

After that most of the family jumped by themselves. 

“Who is that?” Damian asked, pointing to Mǔ lǎohǔ. 

“Technically it’s me.” Marinette responded, landing beside them. Damian looked at her in confusion.

“She broke herself in half so that there are two of her.” Kagami explained shortly. “And if you ever decide to do that again, I’ll be the one throwing you.” Kagami warned, no real heat behind it.

Marinette responded with a smile, and than turned back to Mǔ lǎohǔ. She was thinking about something, what Kagami didn’t know. 

“Okay.” Marinette whispered to herself before charging forward.

Mǔ lǎohǔ had joker pinned to the ground and looked like she was about to tear his throat out, but Marinette yanked the tiger off before they could. 

She held the hand up to her mouth and whispers something, probably the de-transformation phrase. The orange light that engulfed them only left one behind.

“Huh. Never done it that way before.” Marinette said, almost laughing. Roarr flew up to her.

“That was fun as always cub.” The Kwami smiled. 

“Thanks for letting me use the miraculous.” Marinette replied.

“Are you kidding? Use it anytime you feel like it. i haven’t been paired with a true cub in forever.” Roarr sounded so happy, like the transformation had given her a rush of energy instead of depleting it like what normally happened.

Marinette winced. “Deemed to dangerous?” 

Roarr nodded in response. “The order didn’t like the viciousness, so they gave me to the calmest people they could find. It was never a good match and something bad always happened at the end.”

“I’m sorry.” Marinette cupped the small kwami to her cheek, giving the best form of a hug she could.

Roarr flew into Marinette’s purse and the bluenette turned to the people in front of her. 

“Well if you guys aren’t in danger anymore, I’ll be off.” Marinette said brightly. “Kagami?” Marinette extended her hand and Kagami took it as she let Longg out of his transformation.

They left the family behind, as they left the building entirely.

“What’s the order?” Kagami asked once they were gone.

“Order of the Miraculous. They were tasked with looking after the Miraculous until the Eternal Guardian came and than they would work side by side with them.”

“Than why aren’t you working side by side with them?”

“Did you hear what Roarr said? I can’t stay there and let them mistreat the Kwami like that, I wouldn’t be able to stand it. So I left them behind.” Marinette’s voice sounded angry, but her face was perfectly calm.

“How do you do that?” Kagami asked suddenly.

“Do what?” Marinette asked, looking over at her with confusion written on her face.

“Turn off your expressions but not your emotions?”

Marinette blinked at her a few times before looking forward again.

“I don’t know. I guess it’s just something I do. Can’t you do it?” Marinette asked.

“No. I go numb when I try. I can rid my face of expression but it also stops me from feeling.” Kagami confessed.

“Well than I guess it’s something I’ll just have to teach you.” Marinette smiled. “Or at least try to teach you.”

“As much as I love this walk that I’m having with you, I’m cold.” Kagami was cold. She was wearing clothes for Nevada, not Gotham.

Marinette laughed. “Khalki?” The horse Kwami darted out of the bag and made a portal for the two of them. When they stepped through they were in their hotel room. 

Marinette instantly got out some snacks for the kwami.

Kagami meanwhile made herself comfortable on the bed int he room and reached for the remote to the t.v.

“What do you want to watch?” She asked as she flipped through channels. 

“Anything.” Marinette replied as she set down the tray and flopped onto the bed. 

She repositioned herself so the she was properly laying down and Marinette wiggled right up against her side before reaching for the blanket and getting under it. 

“Are you cold?” Kagami asked, the room was pretty hot.

“Oh yeah.” Marinette yawned. “There’s a chance that I’m about to get sick.” 

“How likely?”

“Very. Cuddles?” 

Kagami sighed but still got under the blanket. Marinette instantly latched onto her in a hug. 

Kagami watched t.v. while running her fingers through the girl beside hers long hair. Marinette slept, and the Kwamis looked at her nervously. 

They could already feel the sick that was building up in Marinette.

Unfortunately Marinette couldn’t be healed the same way a Kwami could.


	77. Chapter 77

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sooooo  
> This chapter is a little shorter than the others but my fingers are frozen and I couldn't possily crank out another hundred words to get to what my word count normally is. Sorry. Enjoy!

A sick Marinette wasn’t exactly what Kagami had expected. 

Mostly because Kagami turned into a demon when she was sick. Nothing was ever right, it was to hot or to cold. She was miserable and seemed intent on making other feel the same whenever she was sick. She had thought that everyone was that way.

They had travelled back to the apartment, taking a break from their search so that Marinette could get better.

Marinette was so easy to handle. She slept most of the day, only waking up for short periods of time. Kagami always tried her best to get her to eat something in those periods of time, but it didn’t always work. 

But whatever she did always seemed perfect. She had turned up the heat at Marinette’s request and hadn’t turned it down until Marinette had literally kicked off her blanket. She didn’t know how she was supposed to know? Marinate didn’t complain.

In a way it was making Kagami’s job a lot harder. How was she supposed to know what she was supposed to do if Marinette didn’t complain and tell her? She had never taken care of anyone sick before. This was all new to her.

Sure, endless complaints might of gotten a bit annoying but at least she would of known what Marinette wanted her to do.

So, going up into the room with some soup that she hoped Marinette would eat, she hoped for the best. Maybe she could get this right.

Marinette was laying on her bed, blanket wrapped around her. Her eyes peaked open as Kagami made it up onto the loft. She had explained that she had caught it because only one clone (Marinette hadn’t called them clones but that’s what they were to Kagami) could have the immune system. So one of them had gotten sick, and than passed it on when they merged back together. 

Complicated had been the right word to use.

“Are you cold?” Kagami asked, setting down the bowl close to Marinette, hoping that it might cause her appetite to return.

“No, I’m fine.” Marinette responded, voice soft as she moved to a new position she could see Kagami better in.

“You always say that you’re fine.” Kagami pointed out gently and than cut Marinette off before she could speak. “Eat something, please. You ate three bites yesterday and haven’t touched anything today.”

Marinette looked at the soup and Kagami picked it up and put it in her hands. Setting it down on her lap, Marinette picked up the spoon and swirled the soup around a bit. But didn’t take a bite.

“Marinette, please.” 

Marinette picked up a spoonful of broth and swallowed it down. Kagami was just happy that she ate something.

“Thank you, Kagami.” Marinette said, taking another spoonful of broth. “It’s nice and warm.”

“So you are cold.” Kagami pointed out, Marinette scrunched up her nose in response.

“I’m fine.” Kagami knew Marinette, maybe not the sick version so much but she knew that Marinette was not fine.

Marinette doubled over coughing into her elbow. Kagami’s hand went to her back as she did what sounded like coughing up a lung.

When she finally finished she went back to her first position and took a few deep breaths, as if she was treasuring the air.

This would not be easy for Kagami, but she wasn’t one for giving up. No matter what the challenge was.

Marinette took a few more spoonfuls of the soup before handing the bowl back to her. Kagami was delighted that she had had more than just broth on a few of those spoonfuls.

“Do you want me to turn up the heat?”

“Wrong question.” What did that mean? She was cold right?

“Uh- do you want me to get you another blanket?”

“Wrong question.” Huh?

“What is the right question?”

Marinette extended her arms towards Kagami smiled slightly.

“Will I catch whatever it is that you have?” She asked, placing the bowl down on her nightstand.

“No, you have an immunity against it.”

Kagami hummed, before she kicked off her shoes and laid on the bed beside Marinette. The sick girl pulled the blanket over her and instantly wrapped herself around the fencer. Her skin was warm, even though the girl acted like she was freezing. The fever, Kagami guessed.

“Thank you.”

“I do not understand this at all, but you’re welcome.” Kagami chuckled, wrapping an arm around Marinette’s other side.

“Don’t understand what?” Marinette whispered.

“I’m a demon when I’m sick.”

“Oh joy.” She said sarcastically.

“I thought everyone was.” Kagami continued.

“I- don’t know what you want me to say.”

“I want you to say goodnight and take a nap.” Kagami said, poking the other girl on the nose.

“Yes ma’am.” She joked and wrapped herself even more around Kagami, and after a few seconds her breathing evened out.

The Kwami were floating nearby, she noticed that now. They approached, Longg going to perch on her shoulder.

“She’s gonna be okay, right?” Fangg asked, unsure about what was happening but still worried. He had only had two holders, he had shared with them, it made sense that he didn’t know what was going on or what to do. Kagami didn’t have that excuse.

“Marinette’s a fighter.” Tikki assured.

“She’ll be just fine.” Kagami added, hugging Marinette tighter.


	78. Chapter 76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sooo...  
> I came up with this!  
> Hope you enjoy it!

Marinette stood, a week later feeling completely better, with her toes gently being hit with the water. Kagami was behind her somewhere, soaking in the bit of sun.

A beach. After all of the exciting places this kwami had brought them to, this time they had brought them to a beach.

The wind blew her hair to the side, but Marinette barely noticed. To deep in her thoughts.

What was this Kwami trying to show her? They had gone to exotic places, and now they were at a beach somewhere on the east coast of America called Ocean City. It didn’t make that much sense.

The Kwami couldn’t be trying to show her famous places, because the boardwalk and beach town definitely wasn’t that famous. The other places she or Kagami had known something about the place. Here, both of them knew nothing. 

Marinette took five steps farther into the water. Around her there were children playing, further out there people on boards riding whatever waves they could find. But Marinette was there, five steps into a mystery.

It’s not that Ocean City wasn’t famous for some people. The people in the state, Maryland, probably knew all about it. But the others had been on such a higher scale.

Marinette could hear the seagulls behind her on what had been named the boardwalk. They were brave little things, not afraid to get close to people and try to take their food.

But what did the places have in common? 

She guessed that all of the places had something to do with nature. Maybe this kwami had something to do with that. 

She took another step into the water. It felt warmer know that she had gotten use to it. 

A Kwami of nature. That would somewhat explain all of the places that they had led them. But why keep leading them. They saw nature at the first location, why did they have to go to the second and so on.

Marinette took another step. The water was just above her knees and gentle waves caused it to rise just a little higher every few seconds.

Behind her was Kagami watching over their stuff as she enjoyed the sun. Marinette had asked if she wanted to get in the water and she had said no. 

The Kwami had come to, all of them. They had been insistent on it for some reason. Trixx was covering them all up so that no one could see them, but they were just sitting there on the towel. She could feel their eyes watching her, they knew something.

Maybe it was the fact that they were actually Kwami. Maybe they could feel these things better than she could. But their insistence on coming and their constant watching made her think that she was close.

But this new Kwami clearly wanted her to realize something. Wy else would she have been taken to all of the different locations. This Kwami wanted her to see something. But what is that something? 

The kwami had shown her nature, she knew that. But it seemed like she was supposed to see something other than just nature. Something much much more.

She closed her eyes and thought.

Italy. She remembered the one moment when she had closed her eyes and soaked in the sun. She remembered a breeze that had gone by, pushing her hair ever so gently. And than she remembered opening her eyes, and seeing that beautiful white canvas and thinking about the beautiful art that could happen there, that probably does happen there. 

She took a step farther into the water.

China. There was the awful incident that the woman had caused, but she hadn’t ruined the trip. She remembered sitting at the top, after the woman had walked away. She remembered looking out at all of the color, the sun facing her. She remembered hearing a tune in her head, a song that seemed to match the peaceful tranquility of the mountains. The untouched majesty of everything she could see. She remembered smiling, thinking it was like Luka was in her head making songs now.

She took a step father into the water.

Nevada. She hadn’t had much time there, but she had had some. She remembered those tall rocks above her and the hot sand beneath her. She remembered how they had reminded her of a castle, with uniquely shaped towers of stone to protect the place. She remembered how hot it was, and how she hadn’t really minded because of the things that she was seeing.

She took a step farther into the water.

And now Ocean City. She could feel the sun warmed water, rising and falling on her body as the waves gently passed her. She could feel the crash of waves from farther out, and the happy cheers from people on their boards. Riding the water back to shore. She could feel the breeze, it was cold but pleasant. Sending little shivers down her spine until it reached the water and disappeared. The caws of the birds behind her. This place was not nearly as untouched as the other places. She knew that by the small pieces of trash that she had picked up off of the board walk and put into a trashcan. But it still had it’s charm. It still had the same beauty that all of the other places did.

The bond connecting her to the Kwami of summer grew warm, and the tug vanished. 

That was it, all of the places had a beauty. The Kwami wanted her to appreciate nature before she would ever wield the nature miraculous. 

She opened her eyes, and there floating on the surface of the water was a bracelet. 

It was a tan color and had a feather charm on it. She picked it up and slipped it onto her wrist, the bond between her an the Kwami strengthened.

Marinette turned and rushed back onto shore, she hadn’t realized how far out she had gone until she had to go back.

Kagami was looking at her strangely, probably wondering why she was rushing back onto shore when she had been so slow to get into the water.

She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself as she plopped beside Kagami.

“What was that all about?” Kagami asked, pushing Marinette’s sandy feet off of the towel. “Did you figure out where we’re going next?”

“We aren’t going anywhere else. Well, not for this miraculous anyway.” Marinette said excitedly.

“And why is that?” Kagami raised an eyebrow in question.

“Because I just found the Miraculous.” She replied, showing her wrist.


	79. Chapter 77

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this took so long. My computer broke so I couldn't type it up and I couldn't think of anything to write (Inspirations a fickle thing) so thats why this took so long. I still really couldn't think of much so here's a short chapter of meeting the new Kwami (Ignore my lack of creativity with the name). Thanks for reading!

The Kwamis rushed towards the bracelet cheering. 

“We knew you would be able to do it!” Tikki cheered.

“It’s about time.” Plagg grumbled, but he was still looking at the bracelet with excitement in his eyes.

“You’re gonna have to wait, I’m not ready to leave yet.” Kagami said with a smile on her face.

“Who said we have to leave?” Trixx asked, before waving her paw. Marinate could feel the illusion spreading, and if she concentrated hard enough she could see the image of Marinette and Kagami chilling on the beach.

She gently tapped on the bracelet and in a flash of light, the Kwami popped out.

“Hello Guardian, I am Griff. The Kwami of nature.” Griff actually looked like a Griffin. Marinette was a little surprised, most of the other Kwami looked like actual animals. She wondered if this meant Griffins used to exist. The Kwamis mentally told her she was right.

“I’m Marinette, it’s nice to finally meet you Griff.” Griff chuckled lightly at her.

“I’m Kagami.” Kagami introduced herself and Griff smiled and nodded. “Are you hungry?” Kagami reached for the cooler they had packed and pulled it closer to her.

“Definitely.” Griff responded, darting towards the cooler. The other Kwami followed his lead, never ones to miss the opportunity to eat something.

Kagami had batted them away before taking out the food and laying it out on the space that was left on the towel. Griff went for the watermelon, letting out a sigh of contentment after taking a bite.

“So, what do you do Griff?” Duusuu asked, while she nommed on her seeds.

“I am Griff, Kwami of nature. I give my wielders the ability to call onto nature to help them.”

“Yeah, but what do you like to do?” Nooroo asked. Marinette was really proud of the Kwami and how far he had come form the overly-shy being he used to be.

“I like gardens. All of my previous wielders had a garden.”

“I have a garden on my balcony. It isn’t very big, but I’ve got a few plants.” Marinette answered. “I can always add more if you want me to!”

“That sounds lovely!” Griff smiled.

Marinette smiled back at him.

“Until then though, we’re going to enjoy our time here. I’m not cutting this vacation short, I rarely got to go to the beach with Mother.”

“But Kagami!” Marinette groaned, flopping backwards and turning her head towards the girl in the chair.

“What?” Kagami raised an eyebrow.

“How can you enjoy the beach, if you aren’t in the water?”

“Don’t you dare!” Kagami shouted. Leaping up to try and get away from the other girl.

Marinette laughed and followed after her. Quickly catching her (Fangg’s influence on her speed came in handy) before dragging her into the water.

While Kagami stood spluttering, water coming up to her waist at the spot marinette had dumped her at, Marinette ran back to the towel, wrapped herself up again and claimed the chair.


End file.
